Dear Goddesses
by Raging Inferno
Summary: A girl named Amber suddenly finds herself stuck in her favorite video game, and it isn't a dream. Her mission is to figure out how she got in and how to get back out, while helping Link with his own quest. But when she does, will she want to go back?
1. A Meeting in Hyrule

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing this is if I owned Zelda, now would I?

A/N: I finally decided to write the idea for a fanfic of LoZ. I certainly hope you guys like it! If you have any questions about the story thus far, please, don't hesitate to ask! Although, I will not answer if it would spoil anything that I will write about in future chapters.

Another A/N: This is my first time writing in the 3rd person narrative. If you spot something wrong, don't hesitate to point it out to me! I welcome all the criticism.

Now, for the story! Again, I hope you enjoy it!

**Dear Goddesses  
**_Chapter 1- A Meeting in Hyrule_

Amber sighed and stomped up to her bedroom with her best friend, Jenny, following her.

"Come on, Amber! Why can't you go, just this once?" Jenny whined.

Amber turned her head sideways, half-glaring at her bff. "I already told you, Jenny, that I'm not going! I don't want to go to some half-assed party just because Caleb invited me, got it?"

Jenny sighed, nodding. "Got it."

"Good," Amber huffed, continuing to her room. She waved her hand, shooing Jenny away.

After she closed her bedroom door, Amber heard a loud, deliberate sigh and footsteps going back downstairs. She turned towards her mirror, and instantly smiled. "Ah, how I love those pictures."

She took down one of the pictures, a picture of her favorite Legend of Zelda character, Link, and hugged it. "If only you were real, Link. Then I'd actually have a reason to not go out with Caleb." She sighed and set the newly crumpled picture on her desk.

Amber sighed again and hit her head on the desk.

"Amber, hunny, dinner!" Amber lifted her head and looked at her closed door.

"I'm not hungry, Mom!" She yelled.

"Fine. I'll just leave the leftovers in the fridge for you," she heard.

_Joy. Leftovers for dinner. _Amber mentally rolled her eyes and reached for her MP3 player.

When she turned it on, no sound came out. She stared at it. "Dammit. I need a new pair of headphones already?"

Amber stood up and opened her door. "Mom! Do we have any extra headphones?"

"Already? Hunny, that pair you have only lasted a week!"

Amber started walking down the stairs and peered under the banister into the dining room. "So... I take it we don't have any?"

She backed up when she saw her mother's angry glare. "No!"

"Jeesh!" She yelled and ran back to her room. "Now, where is that... Ah!" She went over to her desk and picked up the cordless phone.

She punched in a number she had memorized since she was about six. "Mrs. Jones? Is Jenny home yet? ... Good, can I talk to her? ... Thanks!" Amber inspected her black painted fingernails while she waited.

"What now, Amber?"

"Jenny, my best friend! Do you have any extra headphones?"

A frustrated sigh.

"Amber, you've already burnt through three of my pairs! Mom's starting to wonder where they all go."

"I know, I know, but..."

"No 'buts!' You're not getting anymore headphones from me!"

"Some friend you are."

"Oh, don't pull that shit on me."

Amber laughed. "It never works, but it's fun to listen to your reaction. It changes each time. After I find some headphones, I'll head over to your house, okay?"

"Fine by me. I'll lock up the little monster."

Amber perked up. "Seriously? No annoying little brother of yours?"

"Yup. It's the least I can do."

"I totally love you right now, Jenny. Be over there in about 15. Bye!" Amber eagerly hung up the phone and ran over to her closet. She changed into a pair of her paint-covered jean shorts and her black work shirt.

"Now, to find those headphones..."

She quickly started rummaging through a pile of clothes on her closet floor. "Man, I thought I had one in... Dude! So that's where Mom hid my Nintendo!" She gasped, pulling out a dusty box with a Nintendo 64 and various games from under her pile of clothes.

She set it aside, smiling. "I'll be playing that when I get back home tonight."

She kept pushing clothes aside until she could see the floor. "Dammit. I thought I had headphones in here... Woah! What the hell is tha–" Amber was quickly cut off by a clicking noise coming from behind her, taking her attention away from the huge hole in her closet floor.

"Oh. It was just my foot on the Nintendo." She smiled at her own stupidity and wiped her forehead, closing her eyes. _I'm such an idiot._

She suddenly felt a tug at her back. She mentally rolled her eyes, thinking it was her little brother. "You're not gonna scare me, Dylan."

The tugging became more insistent until Amber was laying on her back. When her head hit the floor, she sat up quickly and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow! Since when do I have rocks in my...closet... This SO isn't my closet!" She yelled, standing up.

"My closet isn't this huge! And it doesn't have green fields, blue skies, and a humongous lake! And my closet definitely doesn't have giant blue spiders and weird birds about to attack me!" She yelled again, and started running towards the house on the edge of the lake.

She closed her eyes, praying. _Please let this be a dream, please! I don't wanna be killed by birds and big blue spiders!_ "Ow!" She opened her eyes and stared up at the thing she had bumped into. Without actually seeing the man in front of her, and only his sword, she scrambled back to her feet and hid behind him, his shoulders now in her death grip. "Save me! Kill them, do something!" She yelled into his long, pointed ear.

"I would, if you'd let go." He said calmly, taking out a bow and some arrows. Amber slackened her grip on his shoulders, but didn't completely let go. The man shrugged and aimed at the bird that was headed towards them.

Amber grinned when it fell to the ground, dead. "Ha! You stupid bird!" She watched the man run forward, drawing his sword. He slashed the spider in half, then ran towards another one.

_Hmm... Green tunic, a shield, an awesome sword... _Amber gasped. _I know who that guy is! _When she saw that the man had killed the last spider thing, she slowly started walking towards him. He put away his sword and turned to look at her.

And when he did, she squealed with delight. "Link!" She yelled, and tackled him. "Oooh, I knew it was you! You were so cool, killing those, um... Oh, those Tektites!"

"Can't...breath..."

Amber squeaked and climbed off Link's chest. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Link sat up, flashing a smile at the strange girl before him. "I'm fine. You're pretty strong for a kid, though."

She gasped and hit her hand into the ground. "I'm not a kid, dammit! I'm fifteen!"

"Okay, okay. So you're not a kid."

Amber smiled, her bright blue eyes closing. _He is SO much cuter in person. I don't know how I got to be in the game, but I'm happy! _"Thank you."

"How did you know my name?" Link questioned.

Amber opened her eyes and laughed nervously. "I-I... I'm special! That's right! I know everything about Hyrule, even though I come from... A very different place." She grinned, hoping he would buy it.

He shrugged. "Well, it's not like I haven't heard anything else weirder. So, what else do you know?"

Amber grinned again, this time scheming. "About you, or Hyrule?"

Link smiled. "Let's see what you know about me."

She smiled. "Promise not to laugh, scream, or anything like that?" Link nodded, and she continued. "Okay. About 17 years ago, there was a war. Your mother fled to Kokiri Forest, hoping to escape it. She died from injuries, I believe, and you were then raised as a Kokiri child by the Great Deku Tree. Sorry to hear that he died after your valiant effort to break the curse set on him by Ganondorf. Saria gave you a fairy ocarina before you left Kokiri Forest. Then you went and gathered all the Spiritual Stones for Princess Zelda. Have you saved her yet, by the way? Actually, you'd be ten again if you had, so I'm guessing you haven't... Anyways, you were sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years after you tried to take the Master Sword. Did I mention that you're engaged to the Zoran Princess?" Amber gasped, finally taking a few quick breaths.

She grinned again once she saw the shocked expression on Link's face. "I told you; I know things. Ooooh, and I think you like the princess. Zelda, not Ruto."

Link looked away, a reddish tint coloring his cheeks.

"Aw, come on! Don't be all silent type with me!" _I get enough of that during the game._ She pouted.

"If you know such things, you might prove helpful to my quest."

Amber perked up. "Oooh, really? You're gonna let me travel with you!" She poked him. "Can I get a cool looking tunic like yours?"

_This girl is almost as annoying as Navi... But there's something interesting about her. _"How far are you on your quest, Hero of Time?"

The girl's voice shook Link out of his thoughts. "Uh, I have four medallions."

"Oooh. You only have the Shadow and Spirit temples left, right?"

He eyed her warily. "Yes..."

"Cool. Those are my two favorite temples. It's a shame I missed the Water Temple, though. Was it fun beating up your dark self?"

"I guess..."

She glared at him, suddenly growing serious. "Glad my friend isn't here. No matter how much both of us love you, she would've killed you for saying that. She's practically obsessed with Dark Link."

Amber stood up, but Link grabbed the edge of her shirt. She looked down at him, and smiled to herself. He was giving off a confused look. "You love me?"

"No, I admire you. You're a hero, Link. The Hero of Time! People are gonna admire you for your courage." Amber was proud of herself for thinking of an excuse.

Link stood up, and Amber looked up at him. She only reached to his shoulder. _Man, I've even shorter then video game characters! This stinks._

"On to Kakariko Village, then?" She asked.

Link nodded and pulled out his ocarina. "You don't mind horses, do you?"

"We get to ride Epona? Cool! Go on, call her."

Link smiled to himself and started playing Epona's song. Traveling with this girl would prove to be very interesting. As they climbed onto Epona's back, with the girl wrapping her arms around his waist, Link realized that he didn't know her name.


	2. Trouble Brewing?

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to think of a wity phrase. I don't own Zelda.  
**

** Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter. I'm a little out of it today, and might not've caught them all.**

**A Note: If you read my story, please review it! **

**Dear Goddesses  
**_Chapter 2 - Trouble Brewing?_**  
**

"Wow! This place is so much bigger than I expected!" Amber exclaimed.

"It's Hyrule Field, what do you expect?" Link looked back and saw the girl's amazed expression.

"I guess I expected it to be just a little bit smaller... How long until we reach Kakariko Village?"

Link looked around, then up at the sky. "It'll be a day's worth of traveling. It will be nightfall by the time we reach Lon Lon Ranch, so we can see if we could stay there for the night."

"Sounds good to me. I've always wanted to meet Malon," Amber mused.

"And why is that?" Link asked as he nudged Epona forward again.

"Just because. I heard she has a nice singing voice. Is that true?"

Link smiled to himself, remembering Malon's singing. "It is," he sighed.

Amber grinned and removed her hands from Link's waist to poke him in the back repeatedly. "You like her!"

Link blushed. "I do not!"

She began giggling. "Sure ya don't." She set her chin on Link's shoulder so she could see his face. "That's why you're almost as red as a tomato."

"Actually, I'm only blushing because you're pressed against me," he replied.

"Don't blame me. I'm not used to riding horses double like this," she retorted.

Link rolled his eyes. "We'll be at Lon Lon Ranch in about two hours."

"How do you know that?"

He pointed to the sky. "The position of the sun."

Amber blushed. "Oh."

"We should let Epona rest," Link said, pulling Epona to a stop. "She's not used to the extra weight.'

Amber gasped, jumping off the stopped steed (Heehee. Couldn't resist.). She pointed an accusing finger at Link. "Are you calling me fat!"

Link started shaking his head. "N-no! Of course not! I'm only saying that Epona's only used to carrying me!"

Amber smiled. "I know. But it's fun to mess with people!"

Link huffed and climbed off Epona. "You're weird."

"Why thank you!" She sat down and started unbuttoning the top two buttons of her work shirt.

Link looked at her in shock. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "What? It's hot out. I'm only unbuttoning the top two, so don't get your tunic in a bunch."

Link blushed slightly and nodded. "You know, I still don't know your name."

Amber looked up at him. "Really? I could've sworn I told you..." She blushed. "My name is Amber."

_That's a cute name. _"Nice to meet you Amber."

She grinned, leaning back on her elbows. "Don't be so formal, Link." She looked around, then back at him. "Do I get a weapon? Y'know, so I can fight with you?"

Link hesitated a moment. _Should she get a weapon? She would need to protect herself..._ "Sure. When we get to Kakariko, we'll get a weapon for you."

Amber perked up. "Really?"

Link nodded. "Really."

She smiled and lied back, setting her head in her hands. She sighed softly, looking up at the sky. "She sky must be so beautiful at night here. I can't wait to see it."

Link looked at the girl as she wandered in her thoughts.

_Okay, so I'm stuck in a video game. This dream's never happened before. I've had one similar, but not like this... Could this be a bad thing? Should be... Then why am I so happy, unlike in my other dreams? Maybe it's because I'm finally realizing that my life sucks. Except for Jenny and my mom. Oh well. I'll just go along with this dream until I wake up. It's not like anything bad's gonna happen._

Amber gave a loud sigh and sat up, pulling herself out of thought. "So, are we ready to leave yet?"

Link nodded, looking away from Amber. "Yeah, we can leave."

Amber stood up and dusted herself off. "Would it be okay if I just walked for a bit instead of riding Epona?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded again. "I don't see why not."

Amber smiled, pushed the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows, and walked over to Epona. She made a short clicking noise with her tongue, which brought Epona to attention.

Amber reached out and lightly grabbed Epona's reins as Link climbed onto her back. They started walking, slowly, and Amber fell back next to Link's side.

He looked down at the weird girl, who seemed to be humming Epona's song. "I've been meaning to ask you..." he said, "Why are your lips purple?"

Amber giggled, pausing after the third note of her song. "I'm wearing my favorite lip gloss. I'm sure it's coming off, though," she replied.

"And why is your hair two different colors?" he questioned.

"Oh, my black tips?" She looked up at him, and he nodded. "I got tired of having just plaid dyed right hair. I practically begged my mom to let me dye it black, but she wouldn't let me. I settled for just the black tips. I think it's pretty cool, don't you?"

"It looks like black fire."

Amber grinned. "I know. That's how my mom and I decided to dye it. Isn't it cool?"

Link shrugged. "I guess."

A light whimpering noise was heard. Link pulled Epona to a halt and looked around. Amber looked to her right, saw nothing, then turned and lightly patter Epona's neck.

"Link, it's starting to get dark. Aren't we supposed to be near Lon Lon Ranch?"

Link looked down at her, an annoyed look on his face. "That was when I thought both of us would be riding Epona. But because you decided to walk, it is going to take longer."

"Oh, fine. The only reason I wanted to walk was because I didn't want to hurt Epona." She looked up at him, her face gaining the same annoyed look. "Well, aren't you gonna help me up?"

Link rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. Amber took it, and Link pulled her up onto Epona's back. She wrapped her arms around Link's waist again, saying, "Okay. I'm ready to go."

Link nodded and gently nudged Epona forward.

"L-link? W-what's that?" Amber yelled, pointing at something coming out of the ground. It appeared to be just a scrap of cloth holding a lantern. Until the ghost inside the clothes appeared.

"That's a Poe. I thought you said you knew everything about Hyrule?"

"I do! It's just that I've never seen on in person, that's all..." She paused a moment, then tightened her grip on Link's waist. "It's coming right at us! Wait... I thought that only the Poe sisters did that, and that the Poes out here only ran around you in circles, dropping fire out of their lanterns..." She closed her eyes as tight as possible.

A loud 'neigh' was heard, and Amber and Link soon found themselves on the ground. Amber opened her eyes, only to see Epona running away.

She stood up, dusting her butt off. "Great, just great! See what happened? I'm cursed, I tell ya!" She looked over at Link, who was standing and dusting himself off as well. "Link!" She whined. "My butt hurts, and it's all because you made me ride Epona!"

"It's not my fault!" He yelled back. "If anything, you should blame that Poe!"

Amber grinned, thinking on doing just that, and glanced at the now retreating Poe. "Fine. I will!" She yelled, taking off in the Poe's direction.

Link stared on in horror as the girl started beating on the ghost.

"Thanks to you, I'll be walking funny for the rest of the night! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to fall off a horse, right onto your ass? I don't think so! Get back here, you coward of a ghost!" She yelled when it disappeared from her fists.

_She sure likes yelling,_ Link thought as Amber walked back to him, smiling and clapping her hands together. _Maybe I should try to stay on her good side._ He smiled weakly when she stood in front of him.

"That took care of that, but my feet hurt." Amber fell to the ground, rubbing the soles of her feet. "I'm used to walking about bare foot, but not this much."

Link looked down at her. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

Amber smiled, still rubbing her feet. "This is a dream. For some weird reason that I don't even want to try to explain, I never wear shoes in my dreams."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is a dream of yours."

"Of course it is! In about ten minutes, I'll wake up to find out that my idiotic little brother knocked me out so he could mess up my room. Then I'll rush over to Jenny's, tell her about it, then we'll get into a discussion about how much we admire you." Amber giggled when she finished, remembering the long discussions she and Jenny had about Link, or the game in general.

"Well, you can keep on thinking that. I'm going to Lon Lon Ranch," Link said.

"Oooh!" Amber jumped up and bounced repeatedly. "Even if this is a dream, I still want to hear Malon sing!"

She soon stopped bouncing, realizing how much her feet ached. "Sadly, I can't walk there."

"I could call Epona again," Link offered.

Amber quickly and fiercely shook her head, while her arms did the same in front of her. "No way! My ass hurts, and I'm not gonna ride Epona again." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

Link shrugged, looking stumped. "Then I don't know what to do."

Amber grinned, uncrossing her arms. "I think I have an idea..."

Link smiled, standing up straight. "Really? I'm open to anything."

Five minutes later, Link regretted ever saying that. Amber giggled, patting the shield and sword that were now on her back. "Thanks for the piggyback, Link! You're the best!"

* * *

**Yup, you read right. Link's giving Amber a piggyback ride! (Whee!)**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Lisa: And this is coming from someone who doesn't even really know about the Zelda series. Nice to know! Thanks, Lisa.**

**Anon.: As a matter of fact, I am pyschic. Nah, not really. Actually, Amber is supposed to be based on me. Since my friend and I always talk about what we'd do if we ever met Link or went to Hyrule, she decided to ask me to write about it. So, hence my story. I decided to change the name to Amber, though, because I hate my name and I've always wanted my name to be Amber. I changed my friend's name, too. If I'd decided to use our real names (Kierrina and Sabrina), you guys would get so confused later on in the story. Like most of our other friends in real life. **

**Heroine of Time: Hey, thanks! Glad to know that people are enjoying my story thus-far, even if I am a little slow in writing it. -blush- **


	3. And It Continues

**Disclaimer: **I own Link! Okay, maybe only in my dreams. But hey, it's a pretty nice dream! Anyways, I don't own Zelda, much to my disappointment. -does a cute pout-

A/N: I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long! This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope it makes up for it! And if you guys have any questions, feel free to IM me at either crystalwind9 (Yahoo! Messenger) or darkvampywillow (AIM).

**Dear Goddesses  
** _Chapter 3 - And It Continues_

Amber slid off Link's back, with the sword and shield on slipping off hers as she hurriedly ran up to the closed ranch gates. "Oh, come on!"

Link slowly walked up to her, yawning with exhaustion. He lazily looked up at the gates, and scratched his head. "Hm... That's odd. Lon Lon Ranch is almost never closed."

Amber plopped down on the ground, pretending to cry. "This is so unfair! Lon Lon Ranch is always open in my dreams! Just so I can see all the horses!" She whined.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

She looked up at him. "What, about the horses?"

He shook his head, furrowing his brow. "No. Something about dreams?"

"Oh!" Amber yelled, blushing. "Yeah. I almost always visit Lon Lon Ranch in my dreams..."

"For the last time, this isn't a dream!" Link yelled.

"Of course it is! Here, pinch me." Amber stood up and held out her arm. Link rolled his eyes and pinched her. "Ow!" She quickly pulled her arm away, rubbing it. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best test..."

"Of course not! You're not dreaming, Amber!"

"I have to be, dammit!" _Then again, Link would be hugging me by this point in my dream..._ Amber's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "Oh my goddesses! This isn't a dream!" She started panicking. "How am I gonna get home!"

Link took the courtesy of slapping Amber on the cheek to bring her back to 'reality.'

She immediately started rubbing her now red cheek, glaring up at him. "What was that for, jerk?"

"To snap you out of it!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She took the shield off of her back and handed it to him. "Here, take your stupid shield."

"What about the Master Sword?" Link asked.

Amber giggled and hugged it. "You're not getting it back so easily."

Link sighed and put a hand to his hip. "What do I need to do?"

She grinned evilly. "You need to kiss me!"

Link lost his balance and stumbled forward a bit. "I need to what!"

Amber fell to the ground laughing, while Link gave her a puzzled look. "Oh, that look on your face was priceless, Link!" She clutched at her sides, still laughing.

Link eyed Amber again, wondering if he would continue to regret bringing her along with him. "I will be needing that sword back, though..."

"And you'll get it back. Sooner or later," she giggled.

Link huffed in annoyance and defeat. "Fine."

Amber wrinkled her nose. "Fine. I get it. You don't like me."

"Not at the moment, no," he said.

Amber pouted and hugged the Master Sword, like a little kid would hug a teddy bear. "Meanie," she whispered to it.

She then sat up and looked up at Lon Lon Ranch's gates. "So... Why do you think they're closed?"

Link sat down next to her. He reached for his sword, but Amber pulled it out of his reach. He quickly pulled away and blushed when he realized he was almost on top of her. He then frowned and answered her question, "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, aren't you just smart?" She sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.

Amber stood up, pouting. "Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that we don't have a place to stay for the night, and there's no way I'm walking to Kakariko."

Link pulled out his Ocarina and shrugged. "Either you walk, or you ride Epona again."

Amber's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sure we can find some way into Lon Lon Ranch!"

"I'm not sneaking into the ranch!" he yelled.

A light flicked on in the ranch house, and a young red-headed woman tilted her head out the window. She yawned before starting to talk. "Would you two mind keeping a little quieter? Some of us have work to do tomorrow." She yawned again and rubbed her tired eyes.

Link looked up at her and smiled. "Malon! It's me, Link."

Malon leaned out a little more and squinted. "Fairy boy?"

Amber snickered, which earned a glare from Link. Link looked back up at Malon's window. "Can you open the gates for us? We need a place to rest."

Malon rubbed her eyes again and disappeared from the window.

Amber crossed her arms, using the Master Sword as a barrier between them and her chest. Link looked over at her curiously. She began tapping her foot impatiently. "How long does it take to walk to the gates?"

"She's tired, Amber. Give her a break," Link sighed.

Amber sighed and turned around in circles, trying to keep herself occupied. She turned to the gates when she heard a click and smiled. "Yay! Thanks, Malon."

Malon looked between Amber and Link sleepily. "Fairy boy, who's this?"

Amber giggled. "I'm Amber. Link's lover." She put a hand up to her own mouth to keep from laughing.

Link and Malon's jaws dropped, both of them stunned.

Amber raised a brow, and set her hands on her hips, with the Master Sword still in her right hand. "What, can't you guys take a joke?"

...Over to Lake Hylia...

Two figures crawled out of Lake Hylia, coughing and gasping for breath.

The first to stand was a male, with a black tunic. He took off his long hat and ran his fingers through his silvery locks, with his red eyes glancing in every which way. He pulled his hat back on, and glanced at the dark figure sitting next to him, who was staring intently in no particular direction. "And who the hell are you?"

The young woman smiled as she stood up, then rung some water out of her own silvery-blonde locks. "I am a shadow, much like you are, Dark Hero."

The Dark Hero raised an eyebrow as he looked at the smaller female. She was wearing a type of clothing unfamiliar to him, but she had a sword and shield on her back, with a bandolier across her chest. Her crimson eyes held a look of hatred, as did his own red eyes. "And who exactly are you a shadow of, my dear?"

She smiled wickedly as she picked the MP3 player off the ground. "Amber." She put the headphones on and was soon greeted by a loud, angry song.

The Dark Hero glanced at her curiously. "Amber who?"

"She's traveling with Link, you dolt. Y'know, the person you're a mere shadow of?" She sneered.

Dark Link hissed. "You're only a shadow, too."

"I'll quote my lighter self: 'Like I care.'"

...Back to Lon Lon Ranch...

Amber lazily opened her eyes, and looked down at Link, who was sleeping on the floor, next to the bed. She smiled slightly. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep..._

She quietly sat up and swung her legs over him, so as to not wake him up. She tiptoed over to where she hid the Master Sword and picked it up. She walked back over to where Link was, and set the sword down next to him.

Amber then smiled, thinking of something. She poked Link in the shoulder, to see if he was awake. He rolled over, still sleeping. Amber grinned, this time rolling onto her knees. She grabbed Link's arms, lifting his upper body, and pulled him onto the bed. She then lifted his legs and did the same, so that he was completely on the bed. She smiled as Link automatically grabbed the pillow. She took the sword off the floor, and set it on the bed next to him.

Amber then tiptoed out of the room, and down the stairs. She looked around, then walked outside. She closed her eyes, then used her hand as a shield against the invading sunlight.

She smiled and walked into the barn. But as soon as she saw Ingo, she left. He'd always creeped her out, what with that mustache and all.

After that she ran out to the corral, ignoring the cuccos that were following her. "...Malon? Are you out here?"

She soon heard a beautiful voice singing not too far away. She saw Malon in the middle of the corral, brushing one of the horses while singing. When Malon shooed the horse away after she was done, Amber walked up to her. "Y'know, I'm sorry for waking you up last night..."

Malon accepted the apology with a wave of her hand. "Where's Fairy boy?"

Amber couldn't help but giggle at Malon's childhood nickname for Link. "He's still sleeping, last time I checked. I moved him onto the bed. That's okay, right?"

Malon nodded. "That's fine. But he should be awake by now..."

"Well, uh..." Amber interrupted, "He did a lot yesterday. He just needs a little more rest." Malon nodded again, and started walking over to another horse. Amber bit her lip and followed her. "If it's not too much to ask... I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of boots?"

Malon looked at Amber, then down at her feet. She nodded again, thinking. _She looks about the right size... _"I'll give you more than just boots. Follow me."

Malon walked out of the corral and towards the ranch house, with Amber close behind.

...Leaving Lake Hylia...

"Who the hell are you, anyways?" Dark Link asked, getting angry at the young woman ignoring him.

Dark Amber grinned, and turned the volume on the MP3 player up louder. Dark Link huffed and glared at her. Then he smiled evilly, and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. She started kicking and thrashing as hard as she could, but Dark Link wouldn't slacken his grip.

Then, she started screaming. "Let me go, dammit! Where the hell are you taking me?" She frowned as the MP3 player flew from her hands, and landed in front of the Ranch. _Damn! That was my entertainment! _"Oh, come on!"

She went to reach for her sword, but frowned as she realized that the Dark Hero was holding both of their swords in his free hand. "You. Suck."

Dark Link only smiled in response.

...Lon Lon Ranch...

"Oh my Goddesses, I love it! Thank you, Malon!" Amber turned half of her body so she could examine her new outfit. Malon had given her a burgundy tunic with white stockings and brown boots. The tunic had a nice V-neck that showed some cleavage, but definitely not too much. Amber fiddled with her black cross necklace until it hung just right between the V. Under the tunic was a thin, white cotton t-shirt that reached her elbows, and had the same V-neck so it wouldn't show on the V.

Amber had on a black leather belt, slightly slanted at her waist, and a black leather cuff on her wrist that matched it. Amber turned towards Malon with widened eyes. "And you're saying I can keep all of this?"

"It's not like I'm ever gonna get to wear it."

Amber frowned slightly as Malon walked out of the ranch house. _I wonder what she meant by that...?_

Amber lazily twirled her bangs around her index finger. "What to do, what to do..."

"Who are you?" Amber turned and looked up the stairs to where the man's voice came from. She smiled, knowing that her bangs were covering most of her face.

She set her original clothes on the table, then pulled her bangs away from her eyes. "Link, don't you recognize me?"

Link's eyes widened in recognition of the girl he met the day before. "Amber?"

She nodded. "The one and only. What do you think of my new tunic?" She asked, twirling around.

Link blushed slightly. "I-it looks nice."

Amber's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? It's not too short? And besides, I never really thought I would be able to pull off the whole 'Hyrulian look'..."

"I don't see why not..."

"Oh, I do," Amber replied while pulling her hair back to reveal her rounded ears.

Link gasped slightly and pointed at her. "Are you a Gerudo?"

Amber huffed and set her hands on her hips. "Hun, if I were a Gerudo, I would've already stolen your Zoran tunic." She giggled and stuck out her tongue. "So, I'm not. I don't have tanned skin, I'm not as skinny as they are, and do I look like a desert-living boy-hating thief! I don't think so!" She paused for a moment. "Of course, they used to go to Hyrule Castle Town/Market to look for boyfriends, so the can't really hate men THAT much..."

Link stared as Amber kept rambling about how alike and how different she was from the Gerudo race. After about ten minutes, he decided to stop it. "Amber!"

She shook her head, snapping out of her babbling. "Yes'm?"

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Go where?" She asked stupidly.

"Kakariko, duh!" Link huffed.

Amber pouted. "But I'm hungry! Can't we stay until after lunch?"

"Do we have to?"

"What, aren't you hungry?" Amber pushed.

"No..." Link replied.

She gasped. "Well, too bad. We're staying to eat, whether you like it or not."

Link pouted slightly. _Who is this girl, and why is she so pushy?_

_

* * *

_**So, what didja think? Good, bad? Something?**

**Review Shout-Outs!**

**Lisa: Very strange, indeed...**

**Anon: In case you haven't found any Zelda games yet, I'd definately search for an EB (Electronic Boutique). They almost always have new/slightly used games that're completely awesome. If not, you could also search on Ebay. That's where I got my collector's edition. And if you ever need any help, feel free to ask! That's how I came to be best friends with one of my friends ('Cause she asked for advice on OoT. ).**

**ICPO: You kinda make no sense there, bud. But, yea. Amber's daring. Kinda like me, I hope. Does she sound like me?**


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** If I were rich enough to own Zelda, I'd SOO sue my school, just for the heck of it. (Whaddya mean that doesn't make sense!)

**A/N:** I'm currently looking for a beta-reader. I've realized how idiotic my chapters may seem, and I'd really like a beta-reader! For more info, please IM... Nah, just kidding!

**Another A/N:** Sorry, but I just want you people to know that Amber gets a little... drama-queenish in this chapter (Much like I have a tendency to do...). Just to forewarn you guys.

**Dear Goddesses:  
**_Chapter 4 - Decisions_

"Put me down! Can you hear me! I said put me down!" Dark Amber yelled repetitively.

Dark Link huffed and set her down in front of a dark castle, keeping his hand securely on her waist so she couldn't run away. She eyed him warily, wondering how she could get her sword back.

"Come," he then said, and jerked her forward.

"Excuse me?" She yelled. "I will not follow orders from you!"

"You will if you know what's good for you," he hissed.

Dark Amber frowned and watched in mild amusement as a dark, yet surprisingly crystal clear, bridge formed over the gap between them and the castle. Dark Link pulled her onto it before it had finished materializing.

After walking down many corridors and up and down different staircases, the shadows found themselves in front of a large, Gothic looking doorway.

"Enter," a loud male voice said from behind it.

Dark Link bit his lip, a subtle and brief movement that Dark Amber barely caught it. _Why's he so nervous about who's behind that door? He's the Dark Hero..._

Before Dark Link could, Dark Amber pushed open the double doors and burst into the dimly lit room. She saw a dark man sitting on the opposite side of the room, looking out the stained glass window. His skin looked green, but Dark Amber wasn't sure with the dim light.

He laughed huskily, then turned to look at her. Dark Link kneeled beside Dark Amber, then sent a glare up at her, telling her to do the same. She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to kneel.

The dark man glanced at her, amused, but turned his attention to Dark Link as he walked up to them. "You have failed to retrieve me the Triforce of Courage, Dark Hero. You know the price for failure."

"I know, my Lord." Dark Link held out his sword, which the Dark King took. He raised the sword above his head, and got ready to deliver the killing blow to the young man below him who was awaiting his punishment.

Dark Amber watched for a moment, then raised her voice, yelling "Wait!"

Both of the men looked at her, one with dark amusement, the other with horror. "Do you with to die too, you whelp? The price for failure here is death."

"If you spare his life, I can do you one better."

"Are you certain you can promise this?"

Dark Amber stepped forward, looking Ganondorf in the eye with a sly grin on her face. "I am certain I can promise this. I can get you not only the Triforce of Courage, but the Triforce of Wisdom as well."

She lifted Dark Link's right hand with her own, showing Ganondorf the pale yellow markings of the Triforce, each of which their lighter selves possessed.

Ganondorf raised his eyebrow. "The Princess has a shadow? She has changed over the years..." He said, looking Dark Amber over with a type of hunger she could not describe.

She rolled her eyes. "I ain't the shadow of a princess." She pulled Dark Link into a standing position, grabbing her sword in the process.

Ganondorf smiled wickedly. "This could prove to be very interesting, indeed..."

...The Hidden Sheikah Village...

Sheik's red eyes searched the tiny village for any sign of the runaway princess. All but two or three houses were unoccupied, and Sheik had yet to search them. One of which was his own, where the princess and his aunt Impa were to stay.

The young teen ran towards his house and threw open his door. He sighed in relief when he saw the usually active princess sitting patiently at the table. She held a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

She held up her left hand, and both she and Sheik watched as the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom slowly disappeared. "What could be the meaning of this, Sheik?"

The young Sheikah shrugged, looking at his aunt. She, too, shrugged. "I do not know, Princess."

...Lon Lon Ranch...

Amber looked around the small bathroom before stripping out of her new outfit and looking at the bath Malon had prepared for her. She stuck her foot in and shivered. "Man, that's gonna be cold..."

"Of course it is. We don't have hot water."

Amber's eyes widened and she quickly hopped into the tub. She peered up at Malon, who was looking at her with no embarrassment whatsoever. "Why are you here?"

Malon's face turned a little red from a blush. "You are not from around here, correct?" Amber nodded, and Malon continued. "Here, when it is only women, and any of us need to bathe at once, we bathe together. The same goes for men. But men and women cannot bathe together." (A/N: Don't ask! I just needed to add something to the story... -shrug-)

"O...kay..." Amber crossed her arms protectively over her naked chest, shivering in the water. "I-I'll be fine alone, thanks. I h-hope you d-don't mind..."

"Well, please hurry, then. We have to make a delivery to Kakariko Village, and I would like to bathe before we have to leave."

Amber nodded and Malon walked out of the bathroom. Amber then sighed and sunk into the water, wetting her hair.

...An Hour Later...

Amber sighed impatiently and started tapping her foot. Malon followed suit. They both looked away from the door and pretended to be playing some sort of game as Link walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his hat.

Amber looked at him curiously. "Hey, Link? Where's Navi?"

Link replied simply, "In my hat."

"She took a bath with you!" Amber yelled.

"She was sleeping!"

"Oh... ...Is she now?" Amber smiled when Link nodded. She turned to Malon, still smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

Malon nodded. "The wagon is waiting outside."

"Than why are we still inside?" She questioned, grabbing their hands and walking towards the door. "Come on, we're headed to Kakariko!"

...Back to the Sheikah Village...

"Maybe you should ask the Hero, Sheik." The princess said.

Sheik nodded and grabbed his harp. Impa suddenly grabbed her nephew's arm and looked him in the eye. "Buy you may not see him until the Great Fire, understood?"

Sheik frowned, but nodded. He had been looking forward to seeing the Hero and how well he was going on his quest. But he also sensed something different around the Hero, and was worried. "Understood, Aunt Impa."

Both the Sheikahs nodded, while the princess stared at her bare left hand.

...Leaving Lon Lon Ranch...

"What is that?" Malon pulled the wagon to a stop as Link pointed out something white on the ground.

Amber craned her neck around the back of the wagon, peering towards the front where Link and Malon were sitting. "What's what?"

She jumped off the back and ran to where Link was pointing. She gasped, picked up the thing off the ground, and started dancing.

Link and Malon eyed her curiously. "Why are you dancing?"

Amber looked at them, hugging the tiny object close to her chest. To the elves, it looked as though she had stars in her eyes. "I found it! It's my MP3 player!" She stopped and nuzzled it affectionately. "Oh, how I have missed you..."

Link and Malon looked at each other, embarrassed by Amber's actions. Amber then put the headphones on, praying they would work, and turned it on. She gasped and immediately started humming with the song that started playing.

She giggled and hopped onto the wagon, still humming the song. Malon shrugged and started ushering the horses forward. When she was sure Amber couldn't hear, she whispered to Link, "She is a very strange girl, Link. Why is she with you?"

Link glanced back at Amber, who was now mouthing the lyrics to her song. "I don't know," he whispered back. "...but I think there's something...important...special, maybe, about her."

...Later, at Kakariko...

"Wow!" Amber hurriedly ran up the stairs that led to the village, turning off her MP3 player. "This place is beautiful!" She looked around the marvelous little town, which looked so much more...realistic than she could have imagined it to be.

Link followed her up the stairs, carrying Malon's delivery. "It's only a village..."

"But I've never been here! And it sucks that Malon couldn't come up..."

Link caught up to Amber and nodded. "Let's bring this to Impa's house."

Amber nodded and took one of the boxes, and started running up the short stairway to Impa's house. Link was shocked, having not told her where the house was, but followed her. Only minutes later, after dropping the packages inside, they were standing in front of the well. "Link, do you even know what we have to do?"

"Uh..." Amber looked to see him blushing. She giggled. "Do you have the Song of Storms?"

"What song is that?" Link shyly questioned.

Amber giggled. "I'll take that as a 'no.'" She started pointing to the windmill. "In there is the man who will teach you the song."

"Really?" He questioned again.

"Yeah, but be careful. He gets angry easily."

Link nodded and started walking towards the stairs that led to the windmill. When he found Amber wasn't following him, he stopped and looked at her curiously. "Aren't you coming?" He yelled to her.

She shook her head and sat on the edge of the well. "Nah!" She yelled back. "I'll wait here until you come back."

Link nodded slowly, and continued walking to the windmill. Amber looked up at the closing door and smiled. She then looked around the village, and was happy to see that no one was outside.

_I hope that Jenny realizes that I'm missing... I miss her already._ She took a deep breath and started singing one of Jenny's favorite songs.

"Anytime you want to right here/Just imagine me and all this will appear/You can keep this moment all your life forever near/A dream worth keeping."

Link walked out of the windmill, soaked. "That's probably why she didn't want to come..." He took off his hat and rung the water out. Navi yawned and flew off of his head, shaking her wings.

"...Link, what is that sound?" She questioned.

Link put his hat back on, then closed his eyes, listening to the person singing. "I don't know, but whoever she is, she's great." He opened his eyes and walked down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Amber on the well, singing.

"When you're feeling lost/I'll be your star/Just reach out and touch me/No matter where you are/In a world where precious things are disappearing over night/Just keep my star in sight."

Amber closed her eyes, thinking about random things. But it seemed that Link, Jenny, and her hectic life seemed to dominate. She wondered if she'd ever make it home, or if Link would ever like her.

Link, meanwhile, sat on the bottom step, thinking about the meaning of Amber's words. He felt something weird when listening to her song, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

He looked around and saw some people crowding around the singing Amber, who either didn't seem to notice, or didn't care.

"I believe/We've found a dream that's worth keeping/For more than just today/And even though the winds of change come sweeping/It's still a dream worth keeping/So don't let it fade away..."

She started swaying from side to side, her eyes still closed. Navi floated towards her, listening intently.

"Maybe you'll be in some distant lang/Feeling all alone/But I'll be close at hand/And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain/You'll be here again."

Amber closed her eyes tighter, trying to not let tears fall. _No. I won't cry. But maybe, just maybe... I'll feel better. Maybe I'll wake up, and find this to be just a dream... ...This loneliness... It will never leave me alone, will it?  
_

"I believe/We've found a dream that's worth keeping/For more than just a day/And even though the winds of change come sweeping/It's still a dream worth keeping/So don't let it fade away..."

Link stood up and slowly started walking towards Amber when he saw that she stopped moving. The people who had crowded without her knowledge backed away and let him see her up close. He frowned when he saw the silvery streaks down her cheeks.

"Some day you might be thinking/That life has passed you by/Your spirits might be sinking/With hope in short supply/And that's the reason why/That's the reason why/I know this dream's worth keeping/As long as it will stay/And even when you see the darkness come creeping/A dream worth keeping/Can never fade away..."

Amber opened her eyes a few moments after she finished her song, and gasped when she found people sitting around here with astonished looks on their faces. All of them were close, but far enough so they couldn't see her tears, which relaxed her.

Until she saw Link. He straightened up and walked over to her. "That was a beautiful song, Amber."

"T-thank you..." She turned away, blushing furiously with embarrassment. She quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't think people would hear me..."

"You spoke to all of us. We all dream for peace, and–"

"Yeah, yeah. The song touched your hearts," Amber spat, taking on her usual 'tough' attitude that she used at school. She never wanted people she didn't trust seeing her emotions, and now a whole village full of people she didn't actually know saw her crying. What was she to do?

Then, unexpectedly, she fell into Link's arms, hugging him. "Link, no matter how much I love Hyrule, I just want to go home. I don't know anyone here," she cried.

Link awkwardly hugged her back, trying to calm her. "But you know me..."

"It's only been a day, and I'm already a mess. Link, how can I survive here?"

* * *

**Okay, I really need your input on this chapter! Was it good, bad? What! Besides, I swear, if I don't get more reviews, I'll cry myself Lake Hylia. (-giggles-)**

**Review Shout-Outs!**

**ICPO: Yeah, Amber had her MP3 player in her pocket, but it fell out when she was running from the Tektites and stuff. Make more sense, now?**

**Crazed Individual: Oh, trust me. I'm pretty sure I know EXACTLY how much you want to be Amber right now. When I write her, I'm basically writing myself. Except, she's like... a 'perfect' or 'extreme' of my personality, as will all the characters based on my friends/real life.**

**And thanks to anyone else who reviewed! **


	5. Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Zelda, now would I?

**A/N**: I'm still looking for a beta reader!

* * *

**Dear Goddesses**  
_Chapter 5 - Emotions_

Amber sighed when Link pulled away from the hug. She took a deep breath to gather her composure, then stood up. "Are you ready to go to the Temple of Time?"

"Huh?"

Amber set her hands on her hips, with one hip jutting out. "Do you have the Lens of Truth?" Link shook his head, and Amber continued. "Thought so. Since the well is closed now, we have to go back to your time to get it. You should be happy; we'll be going back to when you were a kid."

Link smiled, and Amber turned away. _Dammit, why does he have to be so cute? It's gonna be so hard for me to leave when, _if, _I ever find a way home... ...I can't believe I already miss home... I'm such a wimp._

She frowned to herself, then turned back to Link and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Link nodded, then paused. "Wait, don't you want a weapon?"

"We're going back to the safer times. Would I really need a weapon?"

Link shrugged and pulled out his Ocarina. Amber watched him as he started playing the Prelude of Light. She suddenly felt better as she listened, like her saddened spirit lifted. She closed her eyes as she saw a golden light surround Link, and listened to the soft Ocarina music.

When she opened her eyes, she found that she was still in the village. "Link? ...Link!" She turned around multiple times, searching for the blonde elf. When she figured out that he wasn't anywhere to be found, she grew angry. "Link, you bastard! How can you just leave me here!"

...Following Link...

Link stumbled forwards when he landed inside the Temple of Time. He stretched and yawned. "This place seems different," he commented, looking around the dark temple. He stretched again, then turned around, talking, "Ready to go... Amber? Where are you?" Link closed his eyes, expecting her to yell or something. He stood still for a few moments, then opened his eyes. "Amber?"

...Kakariko Village...

Amber mumbled incoherently as she started walking to the village entrance. "Idiotic... elf... I can't believe he left me behind! Especially after what happened..."

She stopped when she felt a tug at the edge of her tunic. "What?" she asked, irritated. She turned and saw a little blonde boy with shining honey brown eyes starting up at her.

"You're really pretty, miss," he said, blushing. Amber giggled and kneeled in front of the boy, looking at him at his eye level. _Aw... He's lucky I can't resist cute little kids._

"You really think so?" The little boy nodded and started playing with the edge of his light brown tunic. He avoided looking at Amber directly and she smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're a cute kid, little man."

He smiled and looked up at her, then down at her chest. She furrowed her brow. _That little kid better not be looking at... Oh! I forgot about my necklace... Maybe he's looking at that?_ Amber reached up to touch her necklace, then looked at the little boy. "Are you looking at this?" He nodded, and she smiled. "My friend has the same one, except hers is red." She paused for a moment, and kept smiling. "Maybe I can get you one. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he said, grinning at her.

Amber grinned too, ruffling his hair again. "If I ever find a blue one, I'll be sure to remember you, 'kay?" The little boy nodded again, still playing with the edge of his tunic. Amber stood up. "My name is Amber. What's yours?"

The boy's eyes followed her as she stood up. "Kyle."

Amber smiled again. "Well, Kyle, you made my day. See ya later, mmkay?" She giggled and ran in the direction of the entrance of the village. She turned to look back, and waved goodbye to Kyle. "Little kids are so adorable."

...Over to Link...

"I wonder what would happen if I just went back without her..." Link thought aloud, then shook his head. "Nah. I need to go back to find her."

He nodded to himself, fixed his bandolier, then left the Temple of Time. He shuddered slightly as he walked past the four gossip stones. With those giant, unseeing eyes, they always freaked him out a bit.

...Back to Amber...

Amber hurriedly ran down the stairs, away from Kakariko Village, then towards the bridge. _Link is so gonna get it when I catch him!_

She slowed her pace as she headed towards the 'castle.' "Woah... It's so... dark! Yay!" She giggled and ran inside where Hyrule Market would have been, and screamed. "Ack! Redeads..."

She shivered, frozen to her spot as a few Redeads slowly made their way over to her. _So not fair... Why can't I move?_

Amber closed her eyes and screamed again, this time in frustration. "No! I'm not gonna be killed by a freaking Redead! They're only idiotic zombies!" She started throwing her arms around, and after a few moments caught something. She yelled loudly, panicking, and started hitting the thing in the chest.

"Amber, stop it!" Link yelled.

Amber opened her eyes and looked around. All the Redeads were, well, dead. For real. Amber looked at Link, then crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Just because you saved me doesn't mean I can forgive you for leaving me in Kakariko like that!"

"I didn't mean to!" Link pleaded.

Amber giggled and threw her arms around him. "Thanks. For saving me, and all."

Link blushed and nodded, pulling away from the suddenly energetic human. "Uh... ready to go, then?" He asked cautiously.

Amber poked her thumb to the corner of her lips, then used it to point to the Temple of Time. "We better. I want to leave this creepy place. I love dark things, but this is too depressing for me," she said, gazing at the broken buildings and the non-working fountain in the center of the market.

Link nodded and started making his way towards the Temple of Time. Amber lingered for a moment longer, looking around the depressing market place. She shuddered, feeling like someone was watching her. "Link, wait up!" She yelled, catching up with the elf.

They smiled at each other as they left the darkened market, walking to where the Temple of Time was.

...In the Shadows...

Dark Link licked his lips, watching Amber as she shivered then ran to the Hero. "She looks tasty... What a lucky bastard, that Hero..."

"Can it, shadow." Dark Amber hissed. "We'll follow them when they enter the Temple. We'll get those Triforce pieces, even if I have to kill them."

The Dark Hero looked at Dark Amber hesitantly. "But Ganondorf said he wanted the girl alive."

"Fine," Dark Amber said, agitated. "We'll keep her alive." She smiled as she watched the backs of the retreating couple. "But the Hero? Oooh, he's as good as dead."

...In the Hidden Sheikah Village...

"Aunt Impa, look," Sheik said hastily, pointing to his all-seeing eye.

"What is it, Sheik?" Impa asked wearily. She was fed up with her nephew. He was always watching the Hero, and insisted that she know every detail.

"The Hero is preparing to go back to get the Lens of Truth. But there is a strange girl with him," he replied, watching the scene unravel in the eye.

Both Impa and the princess walked to where Sheik was standing, and all three watched as the couple went back in time.

...Temple of Time...

Amber looked around the large temple. "Woah... ...Hey, is echoes! Echo!" She waited a few moments, and giggled when she heard her own voice bounce off the stone walls and return to her ears. Link rolled his eyes and started walking to the back room of the temple. Amber took another quick look around before following him.

They both walked to the Pedestal of Time and stood there for a moment. "...Link, do you hear that?"

Link paused to listen, then shook his head. "No. Hear what?"

"Footsteps," Amber whispered so only Link could hear her. "Let's hurry and go back in time. Whoever it is won't be able to follow us."

Link nodded. "Right." He got ready to put the Master Sword back in place, but hesitated when Amber set her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want you leaving me alone like last time," she said, smiling at the elf. He smiled stupidly back at her, then placed the Master sword in the pedestal.

Both of the shadows hissed and started shouting curses when the two disappeared.

"Dammit all! Now we have to wait until they get back!" Dark Amber yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She stalked around the Pedestal of Time, then turned to glare at Dark Link. "It's all your fault!"

"What! How the fuck is it my fault?"

"You stepped too loudly and she heard you!"

"Don't blame it all on me!" Dark Link yelled, getting ready to hit Dark Amber. He recoiled when he saw the death glare she sent his way, and backed up a bit. "Well, it's not too bad of a loss. At least we know they'll be coming back."

...Following Amber and Link through time...

The young blonde elf stretched, looking around. The temple didn't seem as dark, now that they were back in his real time. He turned, but didn't see the girl that should have followed him through time. "Amber? Where are you?" _Oh no... Did she have to stay back in that time?_

Just then, a small hand reached up from behind the stairs so Link could see. "I'm right here!" Said the voice of an eight year old Amber.

Link turned and stared at the little girl in front of him. Her light brown hair was in pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a short blue pleated skirt, with knee-high socks and white sneakers. "...Amber?"

She put her hands to her hips, with one jutting out the side. Link stepped down, looking at her stance. "Yup, it's you."

"Duh!" She yelled, standing up straight. "Hey... I'm taller than you!" She giggled, jumping up and down.

Link crossed his arms and looked her over. "It's not fair."

"Get used to it, shorty!" She giggled, remembering how Link was taller than her when they're older. "Man, it feels good to call someone short again... Besides, I'm used to being taller than most people. Why should it be any different now that I'm seven years younger?" Her eyes widened as the thought of being young again sunk in. "Oh, joy... I'm eight years old again..."

"Uh... yeah," Link interrupted. "Do you still remember what we need to do?"

Amber scratched the back of her left hand, nodding. "Uh huh, I remember. We need to head back up to Kakariko Village, and into the well."

"Into the well?" Link questioned.

"And you're the Hero?" Amber said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, into the well. Look, I'll give you more info when we get there, okay?" She started rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh... is my skirt too short?"

"N-no..." Link replied, shaking his head. Amber then smiled and grabbed his hand, causing Link to blush.

"Then come on, let's go!" She exclaimed, and started practically dragging the elf out of the temple. They walked until they reached the market, where Amber let go of Links hand in favor of running away from him.

Links eyes widened. "Amber, don't run off! We have something to do!" Amber looked back at Link and giggled, waving a hand that held his pouch of rupees, before running into a crowd of people. Link sighed and followed her. "Amber!"

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? Very... interesting, no? Anyways, I bet you just can't wait to see what Amber has planned... -evil giggle-**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Zequistis: **Thanks! I'm glad to know that you were willing to review a second time, just to tell me you accidently reviewed the wrong chapter. That's fandom right there!

**Anon.:** Anytime, dear! And it seems that everyone's lacking money right now, so don't worry. Hope you do get some, though! The Zelda games rock. Anyways, yeah. Amber was crying in Link's arms. I wasn't originally planning for that to happen; it just... did. And I think you could very easily just email me some character ideas. :P

**ICPO:** Thanks, man. But you need to stop stating the obvious! -wanted people to guess that- And, you really think it's not too confusing with the switching of POV? Yay!

**Crazed Individual: **You can't just die on me! That's not fair, really. I mean, I don't want one of my fans dying! xD Anyways, what'd ya think of this chapter? Was it kinda cute too? -hopes so-


	6. Troublesome Ages

**Disclaimer: **I'd be pretty rich if I owned Zelda. Why, oh why couldn't I be rich?

A/N: I'm still looking for a beta reader!

Another A/N: I'm SOO sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, guys. It's just that I'm kinda having a few family problems, on top of all the school work I've been getting. Hopefully it'll clear up by the end of November, and all will be well.

**Dear Goddesses**

_Chapter 6 - Troublesome Ages_

Amber giggled, running towards a market booth that sold clothes. She opened Link's pouch of rupees and counted them out. "Hm... I wonder what 180 rupees would buy..."

She heard her name ring out and she crouched into a little ball on the ground. She opened her eyes then looked at the feet around the market until she found Links brown boots walking away from her. She grinned and stood up dusting herself off, before going to a different stand.

She looked around but saw no one working there. "Uh.. Hello?" She jumped backwards when a girl no older then her current self popped up next to her. The little girl inspected her, smiling. Amber noticed that she had tanned skin and round ears.

The little girl put her hands on her tiny hips, holding up her purple silk pants. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Amber followed suit, setting her hands to her hips in a challenge. "Whaddya mean?"

The girl leaned forward, inspecting Amber again. She huffed and pulled back, crossing her arms. "You do look similar to us Gerudo... Except for the hair... Could you be the missing baby we've been searching for for so long?"

"I'm not missing, and I ain't a baby!" _...Why am I talking like this?_

"You're eight, right?" The girl asked, growing annoyed.

Amber nodded slowly, then poked the girl's bare stomach. "Actually..." She paused. _...Nah. I can't tell her the real story. She'll think I'm a freak. _"Uh, yeah."

"Amber!" She heard her name yelled by Link again and grew worried. She grabbed the tiny Gerudos shoulders and ducked behind her.

"...Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want him to find me!" Amber said quietly, pointing over the girls shoulder to where Link was standing.

"Why?"

Amber smiled and held up his rupee pouch. "I stole this from him."

"Oooh, sneaky. You sure you aren't a Gerudo?"

"I'm sure. ...Just hide me? Please?"

The girl nodded and pushed Amber over the counter when Link looked in their direction. She leaned back, and started whispering to her. "Okay. Just hurry up and put those clothes on and play along. Could you put your hair into a regular ponytail? By the way, my name's Kyra. If you really wanna hide, I'll call you... Nira."

Amber nodded and started playing with her hair, trying to register the two names. She started fumbling out of her clothes and pulled on the first outfit she found. It was a different form of the traditional Gerudo attire, completely showing off her stomach.

She heard a few moments worth of idle chit chat, then her fake name. "Nira? Come out, please."

Amber stood up and watched Link's expression change. _Oh boy. I wish I listened to what they said earlier. Does he know it's me? Oh man, I hope not._

She went to cover her now bare stomach, but decided to just cross her arms over her chest, like Kyra. "Nira, have you seen the girl this boy's looking for? She's about your age, around your height... Wearing a white shirt, you said?" Link nodded, eying Nira.

Amber shook her head, afraid to speak.

Link looked the two Gerudos over. The first one he met, who announced herself as Kyra, was wearing the traditional purple Gerudo uniform, but Nira was wearing a dark blue silk uniform adorned with silver and gold jewels. Sapphires were randomly placed along the edges of the fabric, accenting it perfectly. Of course, Link observed, the outfit seemed to make her blue eyes only brighter.

He stared at her a few seconds longer. _It's almost as if she's... Amber?_ He turned his attention back to Kyra. "Why does she wear such a uniform? She seems to young to..."

Kyra smiled. "I believe she is the missing Gerudo Princess."

Ambers eyes widened in shock. "A Gerudo princess? Oh no, I can't wear the princess's outfit..." She said quietly, waving her hand infront of her. She soon covered her mouth, waiting for Link's reaction.

"...Amber? I thought you said you weren't a Gerudo?"

She started shaking her head in unison with her hands. "I'm not, I swear!" She jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter. She started swinging her legs back and forth while looking at Link. "I was only trying to hide from you. And before you ask, it was because I kinda wanted to buy some clothes without you interrupting."

Link laughed when Amber started blushing. "You could have just asked instead of stealing my rupees."

"But stealing is fun!" Amber giggled.

Kyra raised an eyebrow as she watched Amber and Link talk. _They make a pretty cute couple... Too bad for me. He's kinda cute!_ "Well, Amber, was it? You can keep that outfit for free. And any other thing you find you like? Half-off."

Link only nodded, but Amber decided to question. "Why?"

Kyra shrugged again, a smile playing on her lips. "Because, despite what you say, I still believe you are the 'missing' Gerudo Princess."

"I-I don't see why..." Amber stammered.

Kyra smiled. "You're cute when you stutter!"

Ambers eyes widened and Link elbowed her in the side. She sent a glare at him before smacking him on the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling. Amber rolled her eyes and turned back to Kyra. "Do you have any tunics?"

Kyra shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. All we really have for clothes are underwear, like the undershirts and leggings? We also sell some of the objects we've stolen."

Amber smiled and nodded. "I guess that's okay... I'll just wear this until I find one. But I have one question for you both..."

Both Link and Kyra looked at her. "Yeah?" Kyra answered.

Amber jutted one hip out, twisting her leg while inspecting the silk cloth that covered it. "This outfit doesn't make me look weird, does it?"

Kyra laughed while Link blushed. "You could easily pass as the Gerudo Princess. Well, if you had more of a tan..."

Link started mumbling. Kyra and Amber chose to ignore him for a few moments. Link chose to watch them while they talked for a bit._ Amber really does look like a Gerudo..._

"Well, we'll see you later Kyra! Come on, Link." Amber once again grabbed Links hand to drag him away. She waved goodbye to Kyra with her free hand as they left Hyrule Market.

She paused once entering Hyrule Field and gasped. "Wow! It's even brighter than before!"

Link nodded and, still holding Ambers hand, started walking towards Kakariko Village. Amber started pouting a bit, watching as Hyrule's scenery slowly passed by. She then smiled. "Hey, Link? What were you mumbling about before?"

Link stopped walking and started focusing on the ground, which no seemed highly interesting. "Oh, that? I-it was nothing."

Amber smiled and poked him in the stomach with her free hand. "And you're still holding my hand, because..." Link looked up and blushed, quickly letting go of Amber's hand. "You're so cute when you blush, Link! I should try and get you to do it more often!" she giggled.

Link looked to the ground again, and mumbled something incoherently. "Hmm? What was that, Link?"

"Earlier, when I was mumbling in the market? I only said that..." Link looked up, his face a deeper shade of red. "I said that you looked... pretty."

Amber stood still for a moment, restraining herself from pouncing on the young elf. "Me? Pretty? Nah..."

"I-I meant it, honest!" Link stammered.

Amber smiled to herself. _And I thought_ _it couldn't be possible for me to fall for him anymore than I already had... I doubt that it's love at this moment, but... I really think it could be later on._ She took a few steps towards Kakariko so that Link was behind her. _If only there was some way for me to prove that Link felt the same..._ She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I'm sure I'll figure something out..."

Link looked over at Amber and cocked his head to the side. "You'll figure something out about what?"

Amber clapped her hand to the side of her head. "Oh crap. How much did I say out loud?"

"All I heard was 'I'm sure I'll figure something out...' ...What was that all about?"

Amber smiled and waved her hand. "Oh, it was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all!" She shouted nervously. "Let's go to the well, shall we?" She questioned before running up the stairs to Kakariko Village.

Link stood still for a moment before hurriedly chasing after her. In Kakariko Village, he saw that Amber was not to be seen. He sighed and lifted a small side of his hat to let Navi out. "Navi, can you help me find Amber?"

The tiny blue fairy huffed. "Link, you don't need her! Let her wander around until after we're finished in the well. Remember, Link, we mustn't delay your quest!"

"Navi, what's up with you?"

Navi sighed. "I just don't like Amber too much. How can we be sure she really isn't a Gerudo? She could steal something of yours! Something you might really need! What if she's working for Ganondorf!"

Amber huffed and popped out from behind the tree was hiding behind. "Hey! How can you say that, Navi? I would never work for Ganondork!"

Link stifled a laugh as Navi flew towards Amber, glowing a fiery red. Amber stood still, still sending a glare at the fairy. "But look at how much you resemble a Gerudo!"

"But I'm not a Gerudo, dammit!" Link stared at her, wide-eyed. It was the first time he'd heard the eight-year old Amber swear. Navi flew backwards for a moment, shocked at how harshly the words came from the small child's mouth. Amber stared at the ground, angry. "I realize that I'm new, and it'll take awhile before you can actually trust me, but I assure you that I'm not a bad person." She smiled and mumbled the rest of her sentence to herself.

Navi sighed and flew back into Link's hat, accepting a defeat. Link took a step forward, reaching out for Amber's hand, then pulled away when she spoke again. "Link, I'm really not a bad person. People don't trust me because of the way I act sometimes, but I'm really not a bad person. Can't they just see that I want friends!" She huffed, letting her past pain boil on the edge of her words. She started shaking a bit, and Link moved closer to her again. She looked up at him, her eyes red from trying not to cry. "It'll always be the same, in my world or in Hyrule! I'll only have the occasional few who actually care about me, and all the others who either hate me, ignore me, or don't even know I exist." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Okay, that episode's over. Enough self-pity for the poor little girl. I do realize that people aren't all like that... Ugh. I need to stop being such a drama queen! It pisses the hell out of me." She sighed again. "Let's just go to the well, okay? It'll take my mind off of this... mess."

Link sighed and pulled Amber into a hug. She closed her eyes and set her head into the crook of his neck, then frowned. "This better not become a theme, Link. The crying, the hugging... It's gotta stop." She pulled away sightly and smiled, wiping away the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Well, the hugging I don't mind." She smiled weakly, then pulled Link in the direction of the well. "Time to kick some butt!"

She ran forward, letting go of Link's hand. Link could only laugh as she started skipping towards the well, with Navi flying closely behind her. _I don't think I'll ever understand her._

_

* * *

_**Well, very... interesting, no? Anyways, I forgot to mention that in Chapter 4, the song I used was 'A Dream Worth Keeping' by Sheena Easton. Can't believe I didn't mention it!** **Thanks for bringing that to my attention, Suicidal Sweety!**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Lee Totema: Thanks! I love being a favorite... -giggle-  
**

**Crazed: That's cool. I plan on writing more cute chapters. After I get through my 'Oh, let's make Amber depressed!' phase.**

**Zequistis: Thankies! I love your stories, too. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!**


	7. Light in the Darkness

.nothing own I** Disclaimer: **(Okay, so I felt like getting a little creative. Hey, I do own a mind!) 

**A/n: **I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! You see, one of my best friends moved away, and she's kinda my muse so... yeah. Sorry! I'll be trying to get chapter 8 up ASAP, but I don't have any guarantees. Anyways, I hope I made this chapter long enough to make up for the lack of updating.

**Another A/n: **In case I haven't mentioned this before, this story is Semi-AU.

* * *

**Dear Goddesses  
**_Chapter 7 - Darkness_

Amber stared down the well, laughing nervously. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't go down there yet," she pleaded, hearing a moan rise out of it. Link only shrugged as he peered down into the well.

"I don't see anything, Amber. Maybe you're just paranoid?"

Amber gasped. "I am not paranoid! I just happen to know what's down there! Maybe we should wait until morning?" She asked again, this time clinging to Links arm. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What difference will it make?" he sighed. "It will still be dark in there during the day, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Does it look like I'm afraid of the dark?" Amber replied, letting go of Links arm. He shook his head, not knowing how to reply. Amber just sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, I just don't feel like going down there right now," She stated, glancing over at Link with her most adorable smile. He sighed again, then nodded. "Yay!"

She started bouncing up and down, scaring Link a little more than some of the things he has faced. She then stopped bouncing and looked at Link with an evil grin. "Hey...Can we visit the graveyard?"

"...You won't go down a well, but you're willing to visit a cemetery? At night? You really are strange..."

Amber grinned, showing her teeth. "I know. Now, let's go!" She yelled, taking off in a sprint toward the cemetery.

Link groaned inwardly before chasing after her. "Amber!"

Navi flew out from under his hat and toward the small girl. She landed on Ambers head with a soft tap and started giggling. "Your hair is softer than Links!"

Amber stopped running and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. Navi slid down to Ambers shoulder along with her hair, nestling into the crook of her neck with Ambers hair surrounding her. Amber tried to sneak a peek at the glowing fairy that now played in her hair, but couldn't see her. "Are you comfortable?"

Navi finally stopped moving, having settled comfortably into Ambers hair, and made a short sound that sounded almost like a purr. "Uh-huh. Your hair is so soft. It smells good, too."

Link paused behind Amber. She had started to walk again but was now running her fingers through her hair trying to find the invading fairy. Both of the girls were giggling and he couldn't help but smile. "You two having fun?"

Amber turned her head to look at him and smiled girlishly. "I've never played with a fairy before..." She paused, letting another small giggle escape her lips as Navi wiggled through her hair. "I never knew they liked hair so much, either!"

Navi then flew out of Amber's hair and landed on her shoulder. "Well, normally we don't. It's just... Yours is so soft! And it smells good... It's a nice change from Links."

"Now Navi, don't go repeating yourself!" Amber teased. Links mouth twitched into a smile again as Navi flew away and Amber started chasing her. _She's so odd... One minute she's afraid, the next she's happy as ever... Next time, she'll be at the brink of tears. Such an odd girl, indeed..._ "Link! Watch out!" Link looked up, distracted from his thoughts, just in time to heed Amber's warning. Navi had been flying directly toward him, with Amber not too far behind. He ducked to avoid the fairy, but wasn't able to evade the young girl who crashed into him. She giggled, blushing slightly. "Sorry 'bout that, Link... I couldn't stop!"

"Can't... breath..." He muttered.

"...Again?" Amber looked down, seeing that her legs were straddling Link's stomach. She lifted her hand to her mouth, giggling. "Sorry!" She crawled off of him, then leaned down to look at him. "...I seem to have a tendency to tackle you, don't I?"

Link pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled up at Amber, who was now kneeling beside him. "I can forgive you. After all, you are pretty light."

Amber smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She stood up, dusting the dirt off of the knees of her silk pants. She then held out a hand to Link, who took it, and helped him up. She smiled and ran ahead while Link was dusting off his tunic.

When he looked up again, Amber was waving at him from quite a distance away. "Hurry up, Link! We might not catch Dampe!" She yelled, running toward the graveyard.

"Dampe?" Link questioned as he caught up to her.

"You know, the grave keeper?" She asked, ignoring the fairy that burrowed into her hair again. Link only shook his head, honestly not knowing whom she was talking about. "You've gotta be kidding me. Do you even adventure outside of your adventure?" She paused a moment, wondering about her wording, then shrugged.

"...No?"

"...You are pathetic. I'd have expected you to have done SOMETHING other than try to save the princess...And the world. Okay, it is a priority but come on!" Amber taunted.

She grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the cemetery. "Hm... Looks like he's not out and about yet. Let's keep moving. Do you have the Sun's Song yet?" She looked at Link, who shook his head. Amber rolled her eyes and dragged him toward a giant grave stone at the far end of the cemetery. "I can't believe you haven't gotten the Sun's Song yet!"

Amber stomped onto the mark of the Royal Family, shaking Navi out of her hair in the process. Link looked at her, confused. "Eh?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Play the song." Link looked at her for a moment before pulling out his ocarina and playing Zelda's Lullaby. Amber smiled and swayed back and forth, listening to the soft, lulling rhythm. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold grave stone behind her when it started to rain. A loud crack of thunder shook her away in time for the lightning to hit the stone. She ducked away from the small explosion, watching the grave stone disappear moments later when the final note of the lullaby was played.

She moved toward the newly opened grave to inspect it. She turned to look at Link and smiled. "Ready to go in?" Link nodded and went to move toward the hole, but Amber tumbled backwards, disappearing from Link's view.

"Amber!" He yelled, running toward the newly opened hole.

Navi flew into the hole after her and only seconds later Link heard someone yell "Awesome!"

He jumped into the grave and saw Amber looking around, inspecting the damp walls with Navi as her light. "I never expected all this!" She yelled.

"All what?"

"The writing. On the walls? ...It looks nice. What does it say?"

"You mean you can't read?" Link asked, slowly walking over to where Amber was inspecting the writing etched into the wall. He made sure he didn't step on any bones as he made his way over.

Amber looked over at him sheepishly, a pout forming on her face. "I can't read Hylian. Hyrulian? Oh well, I can't read it, whatever 'it' is called."

Link rolled his eyes and ran a finger along the words as he read. "'Here lies Princess Lunaria, the second Princess of Hyrule. She was taken before her time, and may her soul rest in peace.' Hmm... I think I remember hearing about her. She was the first person to touch the Triforce. It broke apart because she believed in Wisdom the most. I'm not sure about this next part, but I heard that the keeper of the Triforce of Power found her and her lover, the keeper of the Triforce of Courage, killed them, then killed himself so the Triforce could reassemble."

"I take it it worked then?" Amber interrupted. Link nodded and Amber took a step back to inspect the wall once more. "It's funny how that happened. Isn't it always the one who desires Power the most the one who destroys the Triforce?"

"She didn't destroy it, Amber. She just thought it would make the world better if she had its power."

"I'm surprised." Amber laughed to herself and ran her finger along the writing. "This wall seems different from the rest... It's not as dull, y'know? It just seems to... speak."

Link shook his head, not seeing any difference between that wall and the rest. "I don't see what you're talking about, Amber. This wall doesn't look any different from any of the other walls here. And it certainly didn't talk."

Amber shrugged, touching a spot on the wall that looked almost golden to her. She kept her hand there for a moment, feeling a soft tingling sensation on the back of it. "...Uh, Link?" She looked around, then covered her glowing hand.

Link finished climbing up to the upper chamber door, then turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Amber snuck a glance at her hand, then quickly hid it behind her back. "Nothing." She paused as Link turned to inspect the chained door, looking for a way to open it. "You have to kill all the Keese before the door opens."

"Why?" Link questioned, even though he remembered a few other places where he had to do this.

"How should I know? That's just how things work." When Link took out his slingshot, Amber backed toward the wall to scare the Keese out of their sleep. They flew wildly around the tomb, one falling after the other as Link expertly hit them with his Deku seeds. "Nice shooting, Link!" Amber shouted, cheering.

Link smiled, his cheeks gaining a slight reddish tint as he put his slingshot away. "Uh... ready to go in?"

Amber nodded and climbed up the steps to the door. She smiled at Link, fixing her silk pants once more. "Find money. We're buying me a tunic when we get out of the cemetery. Hmm... If we're lucky, Dampe might find those rupees when he digs for us... Or even the heart piece!"

"Can't we focus on what we need to do in here first?" Link asked her, walking through the now open door.

"...Fine." She paused in both stride and speech as she readied herself for the next room. "Be careful in here. There's acid and about three or four Redeads."

"Can't there ever be just a simple place where we can just walk through?" Link groaned.

"Uh... not anymore." Amber said, pushing Link forward.

Link pulled out his sword, getting ready to attack if the nearest Redead noticed them. "Link, we can ignore them for now." She gagged, noticing the stench the dead body was giving off. She looked the other way trying to ignore the bloodcurdling screech the Redead gave off, and pointed over Link's shoulder, showing him a tiny walkway at the edge of the room. "See? No Redeads over that way, but it's tiny until we get closer to the door. Think you can walk through and not touch that acid?"

Link nodded and Amber pushed him forward again. He blushed a little, then turned his head to look at her, while avoiding eye contact with the Redeads. "Uh... You can let go of me now."

Ambers face turned a tint of red as her hands dropped away from his shoulders. She then crossed her arms over her bare stomach as she cast her gaze at the floor. "Sorry..." She shivered as a Redead let out another chilling scream. _They didn't scream so much in the market... Why now? Why here?_ Amber looked down at her left hand and noticed that the glowing hadn't dimmed at all. A figure seemed to be on her hand, but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Let's go. I can't stand those screams anymore." Links voice snapped Amber out of her daze and she nodded.

"And you think I can?" She then yelled, looking up at him. She covered her mouth with her right hand when she realized the other Redeads finally noticed their presence. "Link, run!" She yelled again, pushing him through the tiny walkway.

"Woah! Watch where you're pushing me!" Link whimpered, almost stumbling into the acid.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Just go, idiot!"

"Will you quit yelling? You're getting their attention!" Link said, trying to move as fast as Amber was pushing him.

"It won't matter once you get the Sun's Song! Now get moving!"

Amber pushed him forward again, through the archway into another room. This room had acid too, on either side of the passageway. "See that stone? Just read it, get the song, then we're out." She let her hands slide off his back, then hugged herself. Low moans rose from behind her as Link walked toward the engraved stone, causing her to tighten her grip on her sides. "Can't you hurry up?"

"You can't hurry the learning process, Amber."

She shivered, trying to ignore the slow, incessant footsteps in the room behind her. "Just... please try to hurry?"

Link nodded and quickly read the poem that was engraved on the stone. He then pulled out his ocarina and readied himself to learn the new song. After the first few notes, he nodded to himself, then turned to look at Amber. "I think I got it."

"Good! Now let's get out of he-" A chill went down her spine as yet another scream from a Redead interrupted her. "Those screams are annoying the hell out of me!"

"We're going to have to walk past them again. You know that right?" Link said, making his way over to her.

"But this time we have a new weapon." Amber grinned, pointing at his ocarina.

"...My ocarina?"

"Didn't you actually read the inscription? 'Give peaceful rest to the living dead?' It means you can play the song and it'll kill the Redeads. Well, it'll stop them for a little bit. You'll hafta kill them yourself."

"I...see..." Link said slowly. Amber rolled her eyes and held up her right hand, pointing behind her.

"Once we get back into that room, I want you to play that song. After they stop moving, we can just run right by them. Got it?" Link nodded and Amber turned around to face the doorway. She took a deep breath, knowing that she'd have to look at the Redeads once more.

Link took a step forward, setting his hand on Amber's bare shoulder. "You can close your eyes in there, if you want to."

"But... Did you not see the acid? I might accidently walk into it." She winced, imagining stepping into it.

"I'll guide you."

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling to herself on the inside. "No thanks, Link. I can stand to look at a few more Redeads. After all, if I can't stand just these three, how am I gonna be able to make it through the well and the Shadow Temple?" She smiled and stepped into the next room, where the moans grew louder. "Link, play it now!"

Link looked at Amber before putting the ocarina up to his mouth. Amber glanced at him as he started to play the Sun's Song and smiled. The moans ceased when the song was over, and Amber gazed around the room. The Redeads were now solidified, not making any sound or movement. Amber managed her way around the patches of acid until she found herself face to face with an unmovable Redead. She poked it in the stomach, then gagged at the feeling of the taut, dried, dead skin she had just touched. "Ew. Let's get out of here. Before I have a sudden urge to poke rotting flesh again." Ambers face contorted as she made a gagging noise again.

Link laughed slightly and walked past her, grabbing her hand. "Come on, Redead Girl."

"...You call me that again, and I swear I'll kick you."

He lifted open the tomb door, then turned his head to look at her. "You'll kick me, huh?"

"Darn right, I'll kick you!" Amber giggled pushing him through the door. "Now, why don't we hurry back to the graveyard to get that heart piece?"

"Whatever you say... Redead Girl." Link grinned and hopped down the steps. Amber fake growled and started chasing him as he ran toward the light that signaled the entrance to the grave.

"That's it! You'd better prepare your shins for a hurting, elf!" Amber giggled, pushing him into the light.

Back in the graveyard, after she had kicked Link in the shins two or three times, Amber made it a point to hide her left hand until she was sure the glowing was gone. Much to her satisfaction, it disappeared as they walked up to Dampe and asked him to dig for them. "Excuse me, sir? Mr. Dampe? You're still holding that 'Heart-Pounding Grave digging Tour,' right?" Amber asked quietly. The looks of the grave keeper scared her in the game, and they damn well scared her now.

"Of course. Would you like me to dig here?" Amber mentally rolled her eyes. _No, I want you to dig a million miles away from Hyrule._ She only smiled and nodded, trying not to laugh at herself. Dampe took his shovel and pushed it into the ground, shifting the dirt until it was soft enough to dig. After one or two heaves, a heart piece came up in the dirt. Dampe picked it up, dusted it off, then handed it to Amber before continuing his nightly routine.

She smiled, then turned to hand the heart piece to Link. "Link, you should have it."

"Actually, Amber, I think you should." Link said, pushing it back at her.

"...But...why me? Shouldn't you have it, since you're like, the Hero and all?"

"You're traveling with me, aren't you?" Link responded with a smile. "You need those just as much as I do. Now, all you have to do is squeeze it."

Amber smiled and said "Thank you" before squeezing the heart piece as she was told. It felt like a small jolt of energy shot through her then her whole body felt better.

Link laughed when he saw Amber shiver. "Wait until you get a full heart container."

"Woah. That'll be a rush."

* * *

**Boo. I know it's been awhile, and I hope this (kinda) long chapter makes up for it. And don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 8. **

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Anon: I promise I won't sue you. I'll come to you if I'm ever in need of a character, though. :P**

**Crazed: I think you should lay off the sugar there for awhile, hun. xD**

**ICPO: Ha. Here's some more swearing, if only a little. Anyways, I think I'm doing pretty good. I wouldn't wanna torture you with my horrible rough drafts. I got Kate to do that to. xD**

**Liquid Earth: Well, thanks! Not many people love my personality! Anyways, I hope this chapter was better. **


	8. Eggs and Dirt

**Disclaimer: **I only own Zelda in my dreams.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long for me to update! I only have one more week until spring break (2 weeks with no school!), so you can expect a new chapter within the next 3 weeks or so. I've already started to write it!

**Dear Goddesses**

_Chapter 8 - Eggs and Dirt_

Amber shivered once again, looking over at Link as they walked back into the village. "Link, I'm getting cold... Can we go somewhere for the rest of the night?" She rubbed her bare shoulders then her arms, trying to warm herself up.

Link glanced back at her, shaking his head. "You should have asked Kyra for something warmer."

"I didn't think it'd get this cold!" She yelled, running up to him.

Navi flew in front of her face, looking Amber in the eye as she started glowing red. "That doesn't excuse anything, missy! It's your fault you're cold!"

"...Yeah, but..." Amber stammered, looking away from the angry fairy.

Link held up his arms in defeat. "Can you two stop fighting? Please?"

Amber and Navi both stopped in mid-sentence, glancing over at Link. He had started to walk again, and Amber ran to catch up to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She then turned her attention to the passing scenery as they walked up the stairs that led to Impa's house.

Navi calmed down as she fluttered onto Amber's head. Amber rolled her eyes as she muttered something about fairies.

Link laughed nervously and looked at the door to Impa's house. He took note it had been changed since he last visited, and knocked on it.

"...Link, I thought no one lived here?" Amber asked.

"People often stay here, since Impa left with the Princess." He replied, hearing not a sound from inside. He pushed open the door and looked around.

"See?" Amber said, running inside and away from Link's side. "No one's here! Now, let's sleep!" She yelled, running up the stairs to the lone bed. She giggled and jumped on it, then wiggled around until she was comfortable. "Have fun on the floor."

Link rolled his eyes from his spot downstairs as he closed the door. Navi flew down towards him, laughing. "Sorry, Link."

"Hey!" Amber rolled onto her elbows, then paused for a moment, thinking. "...Link, how long has it been since you've actually slept in a nice bed?"

Link avoided eye contact with her, glancing down at the floor instead.

"I'm sure you can answer such a simple question, Link."

"I don't remember." Link mumbled, barely audible.

"How can you not remember!" Amber jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs. She stopped in front of Link, grabbing his arm. "Well, guess what? You get the bed tonight!" She then snickered, remembering how she had moved Link onto the bed in Lon Lon Ranch.

Link blushed, shaking his head and hands in unison. "Amber, you're younger. You should have the bed," he stammered. "Girls should always have the bed."

"Who cares? I say you deserve the bed tonight. I'll just sleep in it tomorrow, mmkay?"

"...Tomorrow?" Link questioned as Amber started pushing him up the stairs.

"Yes tomorrow, silly!" Amber giggled. "I'm NOT walking back to the Temple of Time after going through that well."

"...Okay?"

Amber nodded and pushed Link onto the bed. She set her hands on her hips, jutting one out to the side. "Now, sleep. You'll need ta be energized for tomorrow!"

She giggled once again before falling to the floor. She rolled over, already in a sleeping position with her arm under her head as a pillow. Link glanced at her before turning onto his side. "Thanks for letting me have the bed, Amber."

"Whatever, Link. Just sleep already!" Amber mumbled, already half-asleep.

Link smiled and closed his eyes. The night passed quickly, for it seemed that only a few moments later Amber was poking him in the side. "Wake up, Link! We need to hurry and get into the well and get the Lens of Truth! Come on!"

Link groaned and rolled onto his stomach, covering his head with the pillow. "Give me a few more minutes..."

"NOW!" Amber yelled, kicking at the bed. Link tumbled over the side, and looked up at her. Her hair was messed, like she had just gotten out of a hair pulling contest.

"...Amber, what happened to your hair?"

She gave a careful glance around the house. "...I toss and turn in my sleep." A quick pause. "Let's just get out of here, okay?" She then begged.

Link sat up, rubbing his eyes. Amber pulled him into a standing position, dusted off his tunic for him, and pulled him down the stairs and outside. He glared down at her before pulling his hand away. "Amber, what's wrong with you?"

Amber sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well..." She paused for a moment, having caught a snarl in her hair. She tugged at it gently until Link helped her get it out. "Thanks." She said and turned to look at him. Tears welled in her eyes. "Link, the Gerudo are after me. In the middle of the night they came into the house and tried to snatch me." She leaned closer and rested her head on his chest. Her own chest started lightly heaving as small, choked sobs left her body. "Link, they said they won't leave me alone until I leave you and go with them." She sighed softly as Link wrapped his arms awkwardly around her. "Link... I don't want to leave you. Those Gerudo are mean women, and I don't wanna be like them!' She glared up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Don't say a word."

Link smiled and moved two fingers in front of his lips, signaling his promise of staying quiet. Amber smiled and pushed him away then rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the tears. "Kyra was with them. She hung around after they left and offered apologies. She said that if I ever need her help, all I have to do it play this..." She took a paper with a few musical notes written on it, and an ocarina hanging off of the waistband of her pants and showed them to Link.

He took the ocarina for a moment and inspected it. It had a gold tint to it, but the majority of it was a silver hue. Little jewels were etched into the clay material near the mouthpiece, on either side of a painted golden Triforce. He handed it back to her. "That's a very nice ocarina. It's even better than the Ocarina of Time." He then took his own ocarina out to show her. Amber inspected his ocarina while he still held it, then smiled sheepishly. "Uh... Link, can you show me how to play the ocarina?"

Link pocketed his ocarina, and the paper with the notes on it, as he eyed her. "You've never played an ocarina before?"

Amber shook her head, hugging her new ocarina to her chest. When Link sighed, she spoke up. "I've always wanted one, but I was too afraid to ask my mom for one because I couldn't find one at a reasonable price that looked like yours..."

He then smiled. "Of course you can't find one like mine. It's the only Ocarina of Time."

Amber grinned, shaking her head once again. "I meant in my world, remember? They make replicas."

Link went to shake his head, then remembered that Amber really was from a different word. "Oh."

She nodded and hooked the ocarina back onto its place on the waistband of her pants. She then grabbed Link's hand and started pulling him in the direction of the well. She stopped at the edge of the well when she heard something rumble. "I wonder what that was." She said, peering around.

She then looked back at Link, whose face was red. "Uh, that was my stomach. You didn't let me eat breakfast before we left!"

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Too bad." She was about to jump into the well when her own stomach stopped her with its loud growling. Her face reddened as Link laughed.

"I say we eat first?"

Amber nodded and grinned. "Race you back to the house!" She took off in a sprint, gaining a nice head start. Link chuckled to himself before chasing after her.

Once in the house, Amber looked around. "Hm... What to eat." She turned to the door and looked at Link as he was walking in. "Link, sit. I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Why should I trust your cooking?" Link questioned as he took a seat at the table.

Fake tears welled up in Amber's eyes. "You really mean that, Link? You don't wanna try my cooking?" Her fake sad eyes pleaded with him.

He sighed and nodded his head. "I guess I can let you cook..."

Amber giggled, jumping up and down. "Yay!" She yelled enthusiastically. She ran outside, then poked her head back through the open door. "Just... wait there. And close your eyes!"

Amber ran outside and towards the "Cucco Lady." After pausing while looking at a few of the cuccos, she looked up at the woman. "Ma'am, may I have some of the eggs from your cuccos?"

The woman looked down at her and smiled. "Why, of course you can. If you can do me a quick favor."

Amber smiled. "Anything! What is it?"

"One of my cuccos is missing. Can you find it for me, honey?" She said, a small smile on her face.

Amber nodded, giving a slight bow. "I'll find it faster than you can say 'Dear Goddesses!'" She turned quickly on her heel and ran off in the direction of the windmill. Carefully standing on one of the boxes near the door, she scanned the horizon of Kakariko Village. She could see a white speck by the tree near the entrance of the village. She grinned, jumped off the box, ran down the stairs and toward the tree. The cucco saw her coming and tried to run away, but was grabbed before it could move even two inches. It started flapping its wings crazily, but Amber held tightly to its feet as she made her way back to the "Cucco Lady." She gently tossed the cucco into the pen and looked to the woman with a smile on her face. "There's your cucco, ma'am! May I have those eggs now?"

The woman nodded, taking an empty, glass bottle out from behind her. She walked over and handed it to Amber. "You can also have this. It's handy if you're ever in need of something to drink!"

Amber smiled and waved her empty hand, taking the bottle with the other. "Thanks!" She hopped over the small fence into the pen with the cuccos. She found one laying on a bale of hay and shooed it away. She carefully picked up three eggs from the pile she found and, balancing them with the bottle, once again nodded to the woman before jumping out of the pen and racing inside Impa's house.

Amber giggled when she saw Link with his head resting on the table, snoring. She tiptoed into the kitchen and carefully placed the eggs onto the counter, using the bottle as a shield to make sure they wouldn't roll off and break. She looked around, seeing a crude wooden oven with scraps of metal here and there; it was probably the first made in Hyrule. She turned it on, seeing a tiny fire spark in the middle of the metal plating. The fire wasn't big, but it would do. Letting it heat up, she quietly searched for any kind of pan. Finding a flat, metal pan with a wooden handle, she stuck it over the fire and cracked the eggs onto it. The eggs sizzled when they hit the pan, and Amber watched happily as they started cooking. _I'm actually making breakfast for Link! I hope he likes it..._ After a few moments she flipped the eggs over using a spatula she found, and a few moments later slid them onto two plates. Two eggs for Link, one for herself.

"Please tell me they have bread somewhere around here..." she whispered to herself, opening a cabinet by the oven. She smiled and pulled out a loaf of bread, then frowned at the hardness of it. "Ew. That must be really old..." She took it and tossed it out the window to the cuccos just outside. She heard soft squawking as the cuccos fought over the bread and couldn't help but giggle. _So much for toast. AND there's no refrigerator! How can they have an oven, a bad oven, but an oven none-the-less, and have no refrigerator? This stinks._ She sighed and slumped over to the table with a plate and fork (which she had miraculously found by the pan) in each hand. She set the plates down at their rightful places and took her seat at the table.

The aroma of the cooked eggs in front of him woke Link up. He looked up to see Amber staring at her breakfast dejectedly. "What's wrong, Amber? Breakfast looks great."

"But it's not a full breakfast! There's supposed to be toast and milk!"

"...Toast?" He dared to ask.

Amber glanced up at him before poking at her egg with her fork. "It's bread, but warmer and crunchier. I couldn't find any fresh bread or milk, so we'll have to deal with just eggs..."

Link smiled and reached over the table to pat Amber's hand. "It's fine, Amber. You did a good job." Link then took a bite of his eggs, with Amber watching him intently. His eyes widened for a moment before he gobbled up the rest of them.

Amber's eyes widened in amusement. "I take it you liked them?"

Link nodded, a little embarrassed. "They're good. What were they?"

"Just eggs."

"Oh."

There was a long, awkward silence as Amber slowly ate her egg. She took slow bites, savoring the flavor. Why did cucco eggs taste different from regular chicken eggs? Amber shrugged it off as she took the now empty plates and walked to the sink. Link watched as Amber methodically turned on the water and started scrubbing the plates clean. When she finished, she took the empty glass bottle off of the counter and hooked it to the waistband of her pants. "Ready to go."

Link nodded his head and turned to walk out the door. Navi slipped out from under his hat. "It's about time, you two! We need to hurry and get the Lens of Truth so we may return to the future and save the Shadow Temple!"

"...Navi, can you shut up?" Amber grumbled as they all walked, or in Navi's case flew, out the door.

"I've been quiet!" Navi retorted.

"Until now." Amber mumbled.

"Oh shut up, you two." Link said quietly. Amber stood straighter, sticking her tongue out at Navi as she giggled and ran up to Link's side. She then latched onto his arm and peered down into the well. "Ready to go in, Amber?"

She looked away from the well and into Link's eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready." She took a deep breath before climbing down the cold, metal ladder into the well. She glanced around the room with a scared look plastered to her face when Link tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped about ten feet in the air and glared back at him when he started laughing. "Not funny! This place is spooky."

"Are you sure you don't just wanna wait for me up in the village?" Link asked her, worried.

Amber pouted, her hands finding their way to her hips. "I'm gonna stay with you."

Link smiled, with a little blush on his cheeks, and they both turned and crawled through the hole that led into the main chamber of the well. Amber led the way through the well, holding Link's hand the entire way. After many twists, turns, and mazes, they found themselves in a seemingly empty room. Amber held back in the doorway, watching as Link crossed to the middle of the room. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing what would appear.

"Link, look out!" She yelled, her eyes still closed. She heard something fall and promptly opened her eyes only to see Link on the floor, slowly backing away from the hands that came out of the ground. Amber frowned, knowing the real Deadhand would only appear if the hand got hold of something. She took a deep breath, then another, and ran forward.

Link stared at Amber as she ran toward one of the many hands that had risen from the dirt. He saw the expression of fear on her face as one of the hands grabbed her. He then stood up and started running across the room to her, but she shook her head. "Don't, Link! You need to kill the Deadhand!"

"That's what I'm gonna do!" He yelled, about to slash at the hand holding Amber.

She shook her head, pointing at a figure behind him. "This isn't the Deadhand! THAT is!" She screamed, still struggling to get free before the Deadhand made its way over to her.

Link turned to look at the Deadhand and was horrified. The dull white monster was bending it's long neck this way and that, looking at the two children in front of it. Amber gagged when she saw its long, sharp teeth dripping with drool. Link almost lost his grip on the sword. Should he try and kill that THING? Or try to get that hand off of Amber?

He glanced over at her, sad to see that she was still struggling with the hand. She finally pried it off of her after biting and clawing at it several times. "EW! I can't believe I bit that thing!" She gagged. She spit purposely, then glared at Link. "Link, kill the damn Deadhand before it tries to bite you or goes back into the ground!"

Link nodded and run forward, stabbing the Deadhand before it disappeared into the ground. Amber sighed and backed up, letting the hand grab her once again. "Link, be on the lookout! It's gonna pop up somewhere ne-ACK!"

Link spun around and saw the Deadhand dangerously close to the once again struggling Amber. She whimpered slightly, wishing she had a sword. "Stay away from me, you icky thing!" She screamed in its face. Link ran forward and sliced its neck, decapitating it. The several hands surrounding them slunk back into the ground, leaving them alone once again, with the exception of a corpse that slowly disappeared into the cold dirt.

Amber fell to her knees, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt..." She shivered slightly, hugging herself. "That damn hand was freezing." She then looked up at Link and pointed to the chest that was now there. "Open the damn chest so we can get out of here."

Link nodded and walked up to the chest and opened it. He pulled out the Lens of Truth and smiled. "So, now we can head back to go save the Shadow Sage..."

"Tsk, tsk, Link. We're gonna get some more rest first. Why don't you try that when we get out of the well, eh?" Amber started, already walking to the door.

Once they climbed out of the well, Link pulled out the Lens of Truth and put it to use. He looked around, but saw nothing different until he looked at Amber. He kept looking at her, making her a little uneasy.

She tilted her head a little to the side, confused. "...What?"

"You look... older. Like, how you looked when I first met you at Lake Hylia. And wearing those strange clothes."

"Are you serious?"

"No lie." Link said, putting the Lens away.

Amber lifted a hand to her chin, wondering. "Hm... Well, it IS called the Lens of Truth. Maybe you're just seeing how I should be, instead of the 8 year old?"

"That could be." There was a short pause as Link looked around. "It's still light out. We could make it to the Temple of Time before nightfall..."

"Well, duh. You have the Prelude of Light. But we don't have to go right now..." Amber said.

"The sooner we get to the future, the sooner we can save Princess Zelda."

Amber went to say something, but stopped herself. _...He must care a lot for her. Besides, I don't even belong here. I should've been trying to find a way back home all this time instead of being happy that it wasn't a dream. _"You're right, Link. We should be trying to save her. Anyways, I need to be back to my real age so I can find a way home."

She took hold of Link's arm, waiting for him to play the Prelude of Light. He sighed inaudibly and pulled out his ocarina. He played the first few notes before Amber closed her eyes. She heard the last few notes blend together before a flash of light transported them to the Temple of Time. She stumbled forward, not expecting the sudden landing, but caught herself before she fell.

She looked back at Link and nodded toward the Master Sword. "Let's head to the future, then."

They walked forward and onto the Pedestal of Time. Then they nodded to each other and Amber once again grabbed his arm. Link moved closer to the sword, glanced sideways at Amber, then finally pulled it out. Amber hugged closer to him, watching the blue light engulf them as they traveled through time.**

* * *

**

Again, sorry it took so long to update! (And... this chapter may seem a little longer, but I think it still sucks.) 

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Zequistis Free Spirit**: I'm glad you're enjoying my story, Zequistis! Anyways, I finally updated, so you should too! xP

**Wyrvvn: **Well, I was reading your character descriptions, and I decided I wanna try to write Jem (try being the operative word). Hopefully he'll appear the next chapter. -smiles-

**Neko-Mitsuko:** Wow. Lots of adjectives. xD And, gomenasai. For making you wait so long for this chapter.


	9. Spiritual Matters

**Disclaimer: **I ain't lucky enough to own Zelda. (Well, I do own the games! But does that count for anything? NOOO...)

**Author's Note: **I thought this would be a nice little gift as a 'going away' thing, since I'm finally back to school(-crying-), and it might be awhile before I update again.

**Dear Goddesses**

_Chapter 9 - Spiritual Matters_

...In the 'Future' Temple of Time...

Dark Amber resumed pacing once again, thoroughly annoying the Dark Hero. "Will you quit that?"

The Dark girl glared back at Dark Link, stopping her pacing for only a moment. "Why should I? Besides, they should be back by now! How long does it take to get the damn Lens of Truth?"

At that moment they both slid into the shadows, for a bright, blue light engulfed the temple. The first thing they saw was Amber stepping away from the pedestal, stretching her arms above her head with a loud yawn. She looked over her shoulder, back at the blonde elf who was getting used to the weight of the Master Sword again. "Are you ready to go to Kakariko Village, Link?" She asked, playing with the hem of her tunic. "We need to hurry and save Princess Zelda, like you said."

The shadows peered at each other, grinning. Dark Link was the first to emerge from the shadows, taking Amber by surprise when he grabbed each of her arms and held them behind her, restraining her from movement. He then leaned forward, licking her cheek. "It's not Zelda that should be saved, my dear."

Dark Link's cold voice sent chills down Amber's spine, making her cry out. "Link!" She tried struggling against the unknown man, thrashing wildly to get out of his grip.

Link spun around and his eyes widened when he saw Dark Link. "B-but... I killed him!"

The Dark Hero turned at the bottom of the steps, so that he and Amber were both facing Link. "You thought you did, Hero." He grinned and set his cold cheek against Amber's. "This woman... She's very nice. You don't deserve her."

Link took a step forward, which Dark Link reciprocated by taking a step back. "What do you plan on doing with her anyways?"

Dark Link gave a sadistic grin, licking Amber's cheek once again. Amber grimaced and looked away from the man, only to be greeted by a different pair of eyes. Her own eyes widened and she tried getting out of Dark Link's grasp again. "Let me go!" She yelled, then turned harshly and bit his shoulder. Dark Link yelped in pain and his hands shot to his shoulder to stop the sudden pain. Amber ran away and up the steps to Link.

She clamped onto his arm, burying her head into his shoulder. "Link, she's scary looking!"

Dark Amber settled her hands on her hips in a disgusted motion. "Who you calling scary, girl?"

Amber lifted her head, glaring at her shadow. "You, bitch! How dare you try and look like me! With blonde hair, even! Does it get any scarier than that?" She finally caught a good glimpse of Dark Link during her rant and stopped herself from continuing. _Holy crap he's hot! Is that Dark Link? _"Uh... What was I saying just now?"

Link rolled his eyes and moved his hand so he was holding Amber's almost possessively. "Go away, shadows. Let us be."

"Not until we get those Triforce pieces!" Dark Amber hissed, rushing forward. Link shoved Amber out of the way as two swords clashed.

Amber fell to the floor, groaning. "Gee, thanks Link." Amber rubbed her elbow that had hit the floor, ignoring the others in the room.

Dark Link had not yet moved, and Dark Amber glared over her shoulder as she and Link held each other's swords from hitting each other. "Get her, dammit! Don't just stand there, you idiot!"

Dark Link glared at both Ambers, then turned and started walking away. "Maybe later," He huffed, still holding his shoulder.

Dark Amber's eyes went wide before she rushed after him. Before leaving the altar room, she turned and pointed at Link and Amber. "We'll be back for you two!" She yelled before disappearing into the shadows.

Link put the Master Sword away and held out his hand to help Amber up. She took it and Link pulled her up off the floor. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, you did just push me down off of a pedestal, but yeah. I'm fine." Amber grinned, dusting off her tunic as she looked up Link. "Okay, was I seeing things...or was that really who I thought it was?"

"Dark Link?" Navi piped up, floating around Amber's head. Amber only gave a nod, to which Navi replied, "It was. But that woman did look a lot like you, Amber."

Amber sighed. "That's what I was afraid of." She looked away, to the entrance of the temple. "Y'know, he looked different... He was hot." She then grinned, looking back at Link who had a horrified expression on his face. "What! I'm not gonna change my opinion."

Link rubbed the side of his head, confused. _What is this?_

Small giggles escaped from the tiny fairy as she flew over to Amber and landed on her shoulder. "Amber, did you noticed that Dark Amber mentioned something about Triforce pieces?"

"Well, Link does have the Triforce of Courage." Amber said, nodding. She starting walking down the steps by the Spiritual Stone altar.

"But she said pieces, Amber."

"Maybe she made a mistake. I mean, she is a shadow of me. She's bound to make mistakes like I do." Amber stated, looking over at Link who had caught up to the talking couple.

Navi made a giggling sound once again. "True, Amber. Very true."

Amber ignored the fairy and made a straight face as she stopped at the entrance of the temple. "Uh... Link?" She stopped herself, then stared out the door. _No. I'm gonna walk through that market and not be scared. Besides, if I can't handle those ReDeads, how can I handle the Shadow Temple?_

Link glanced over at Amber, touching her shoulder to bring her back to attention. "Yeah?"

Amber shook her head, smiling up at Link. "Oh... Never mind." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the temple. Link picked up the pace, eventually so it was him pulling Amber along through the market.

Amber's gaze turned toward the ground as they made it through the market, with Link guiding her through. She whispered lowly, hoping to catch Navi's attention. "Navi... is it just me or does it seem like Link's a little more... possessive at the moment?"

Navi flew forward to catch a glimpse of Link's face, and sure enough, he was scowling. She flew back to Amber and landed on her shoulder. "Well, he is upset. Dark Link showing up, after he thought he killed him, is sure to put him in a bad mood."

Amber sighed and looked up once they reached the bridge to Hyrule Market. She let go of Link's hand, giving him a hug in turn. "I'm sorry, Link."

Link looked taken aback, and gently moved Amber back to look at her. "Sorry for what?"

"For many things, Link... But mainly if I said or did anything to make you mad at me... for the Dark Link thing."

Link tried to hide a scowl, but Amber caught it and sighed once again. "Amber, why don't we just hurry up to the graveyard?" Link said, trying to ignore the sudden anger he felt. Dark Link had no right touching Amber like that.

"You have to learn the Nocturne of Shadow before you can get to the Shadow Temple." Amber interrupted.

"...Where do we learn it?"

"From Sheik, of course." Amber stated. "...In Kakariko," she added sadly. _Damn fire._

Link nodded and once again grabbed Amber's hand, pulling her toward Kakariko Village. "You know Sheik?"

Link looked back at her, and Amber shook her head. "Not personally. I know that he helps you out and stuff. He seems like a good guy."

Link sighed. "He's so mysterious, though. I barely know anything about him, but he seems to know a lot about me."

Amber leaned her head on Link's shoulder and smiled up at him. "Like me, eh?"

They stopped walking and Link looked down at Amber, smiling. "Yeah, like you."

Link turned and gave Amber a hug, which surprised them both. "...Link, why are you hugging me?"

Link quickly backed away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Well, uh..."

Amber grinned to herself. _Maybe he's finally warming up to me! Maybe... maybe he likes me too. _She took a deep breath, leaned forward, and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Link's blush became deeper, causing Amber to giggle. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush...Bet you can't catch me!" She yelled, running toward the stairs of Kakariko Village. Link started chasing after her, a smile running along his lips.

...Entering Kakariko...

Link's expression changed from smiling to horrified as they walked into Kakariko Village. Fire was burning down many of the houses, and many of the ones that weren't on fire were already burnt and destroyed.

"I can't believe I already forgot about the fire... It's so sad..." Amber sighed.

Link turned to Amber, his anger rising once again. He grabbed her shoulders and glared at her. "You knew this was gonna happen, and you didn't tell me? We could've saved some of these people!"

Amber frowned, pushing at Link to get him to let go of his painful grip on her shoulders. When she finally did, she glared at him. "It's not like we could've done anything to stop this, Link! I know what caused this, yes, but we couldn't have prevented it!"

Link turned and stalked into the middle of the village, and got his ocarina ready to play the Song of Storms. Amber looked to the ground as she moved closer to Link. She sighed and swayed back and forth as Link played the song.

She looked up in the direction of the well and smiled when she saw Sheik. "Link, Sheik's here to teach you the Nocturne of Shadow."

They both walked up the steps to where Sheik was standing. Link almost said something, but Sheik interrupted by yelling "Look out!"

Amber pulled them both out of the way, losing the ocarina off her belt, and down the steps as an eerie shadow flew out of the well and around the village. Link pulled out the Master Sword, ready to attack. Amber sighed and shook her head. "Link, that won't work!"

The shadow made its way creepily fast to the trio, ready to attack Link. Amber yelled and jumped in front of Link, crying out when the shadow hit her instead. Link's eyes widened in horror as he saw the shadow mercilessly attack Amber again and again until she was unconscious. He ran forward, ready to try and attack the shadow, but before he could it disappeared.

Link sighed and picked Amber up, glancing sadly at Sheik who merely looked on with a mask of apathy. They both took note of her tattered clothing, the scratches and bruises, wondering how the shadow had been able to do so much damage in so little time.

Link then carried the unconscious Amber to Impa's house, which was barely touched by the fire; only a few scorch marks on the roof. Sheik followed and they both tended to Amber's wounds. Sheik wrapped her now bare arms in bandages while Link took out his Zora Tunic and slipped it over her old, ruined one.

Over the next two hours, Link and Sheik waited in near silence for Amber to awaken.

Amber moaned loudly, rubbing her forehead as she sat up. Wincing slightly after sitting up, Amber looked around the dull house. "Link? Link! Where are you?" She started yelling frantically. She covered her face with her hands, crying. "Oh Goddesses, what if I didn't stop that thing from hurting Link!"

Link coughed loudly, bringing Amber out of her manic state. She looked up at him and Sheik, turning a bright shade of red as she rubbed tears from her eyes. "Oh. Eh, sorry 'bout that... I just got really worried!" She yelled, standing up. She fell back onto the bed as pain shot into her right leg. She stared at the semi-red bandages on her arms and right leg, and noticed she was wearing an extra tunic. "Okay, just what the hell exactly happened?"

Sheik spoke up. "Don't you remember? You jumped in front of Link to save him from the evil spirit that was released from the well."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, I remember that."

Sheik looked over at Link. "Is she always this...brazen?"

Link nodded, smiling a little. "It does give way to interesting things."

Sheik nodded his head, glancing back over at Amber. "The spirit nearly killed you. Link interfered, though."

Amber smiled, stood up, and limped over to Link. She sat on his lap and hugged him. "Thank you, Link."

Link's face gained a reddish tint as he looked over at Sheik. "So, uh.. You needed to teach me the Nocturne of Shadow, right?"

Amber gasped and turned to look at Sheik as well. "Oh, Sheik! Isn't Impa the Shadow Sage?"

Sheik stared at Amber with a moment of shock before trying to return to his apathetic look. "Well, um, yes. She is. How did you know?"

Amber grinned, but Link started before she said anything. "Amber is a strange girl. She knows a lot of things about Hyrule."

"Does she?" Sheik paused for a moment, pondering something. "...May I talk to her alone?"

Link and Amber exchanged glances, then Amber nodded. Link gently lifted her off his lap and back onto the chair. "I'll check out the village, see if people are okay." He said, and walked out of Impa's house.

Amber watched Link leave the house and smiled. She then turned her attention back to Sheik. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Sheik nodded and looked toward the door before speaking. "Amber, was it? I have a few questions..."

Amber grinned and leaned forward. "I have a few questions of my own, Sheik. I'll tell you what; answer for answer. I'll answer your questions, honestly, then you answer mine."

Sheik inspected Amber silently with his visible eye, and Amber leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Agreed." He yawned, looking away from her. "So, how did you come to know Link?"

Amber smiled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Well, if you want honesty... I can't tell you."

"How is that honest?" Sheik questioned.

Amber rolled her eyes, carefully pulling her maroon tunic off underneath the Zora Tunic. "You wouldn't believe the truth."

Sheik sighed and let the answer slide, asking another in turn. "How did you know Impa was the Shadow Sage?"

Amber set her tunic onto the table, then looked Sheik in the eye. "Well... You might not like this, but it is the truth." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not from Hyrule. I come from a very different place, and I can kind of... predict what's gonna happen here, because I've already seen it."

"...I guess that sufficiently answers my questions. I just have one more... May I see your hands?"

Amber raised an eyebrow, hiding her hands under the table. "Why?"

"I only wish to see if my assumption is correct." Sheik stated. Amber sighed and set her hands onto the table, palm down. Sheik raised his right hand and touched the back of each of hers. When Sheik touched her left hand it started glowing, making him smile. "So it is true."

Amber leaned forward, staring at her hand. "I thought it just might've been something in the tomb! But... what does it mean?"

"For someone who claims to know all about Hyrule, you know very little."

Amber stood up, peeling her hands away from Sheik's. "Excuse me? I'm sure I know more than you think, Sheik!" She yelled. Sheik leaned back in his seat, grinning up at Amber through his facial cloth. She glared at him. "And I know you're smirking, or something!"

When he didn't answer she sighed and sat down, staring at him. "Fine. Tell me what it means."

"It means you now hold the Triforce of Wisdom."

...Following Link...

Link looked around Kakariko Village, happy to find that many of its habitants were already fixing up their houses. After finding that all of the villagers had the situation under control, he wandered into the graveyard to find the fairy fountain.

...Back with Amber and Sheik...

Amber leaned back in her chair, staring at Sheik. "...Then that would make my questions seem stupid, wouldn't it?"

Sheik laughed and shook his head. "No question is stupid."

Amber smiled and started playing with her hair. "So, why do you wear that scarf? That covers your face, I mean?"

Sheik's vision turned to the table. "It is a custom of the Sheikah tribe." Amber went to ask about Impa, but Sheik continued as if he knew she were about to ask. "Impa does not wear one because she the Princess' caretaker, and the Princess wished to know what her face looked like."

He looked up at Amber, who was smiling. "...What?"

She leaned forward, staring into Sheik's only visible eye, making him uncomfortable. "Sheik... May I see your face?"

Sheik averted his eyes, his blush hidden by the cloth. "Well, normally we're not allowed to show our faces..."

"Oh, please? I just wanna see it once, then you can hide it all you want." She started to beg.

Sheik looked up at her pleading face and sighed. "Do you really want to see my face?" Amber nodded and Sheik pulled down the cloth.

Amber bit her lip and held in a gasp as Sheik pulled down the cloth. He had sharp facial features, with the exception of a rounded jaw. A thin white scar was on his left cheek, making itself stand out against his tan. Amber felt like she wanted to trace the outlines of his jaw, cheek, lips, even his scar, as if he were a picture just waiting to be drawn. _There is NO way this is Zelda in disguise,_ she thought.

"Sheik... I have a question, and you have to answer me as honestly as possible..." She looked into his visible eye, once again making him uncomfortable as he nodded. "Do...Do you know where Princess Zelda is hiding? She is alive. I know that."

There was a short silence as Sheik went to put the cloth back on, but Amber grabbed his wrist. "Please don't. At least not until you leave." This time Amber saw Sheik's blush and giggled.

"I do know where the Princess is hiding, but I cannot share."

"...But, Sheik... I think I know something that will happen if she is, ahem, stupid enough to follow through with a plan she has!"

Sheik remained silent for a moment longer, then spoke while looking directly at her. "Amber... The Princess is safe, and will remain safe where she is."

"She isn't just wandering about?" Amber pestered.

Sheik shook his head, looking toward the door. "She's perfectly safe where she is."

Amber leaned forward and poked Sheik's chest, then smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up now." She turned to also look at the door when Link walked in carrying something. "Hey, what you got there, Link?"

Link walked over to Amber and handed her a bottle. "I caught a fairy for you. Much cheaper than buying a potion to heal those wounds." He said, smiling.

Amber smiled and leaped up to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck with her injured leg in the air. They both laughed and Amber rubbed her cheek against Link's, looking back at Sheik who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He already had the cloth covering his face again, and Amber wondered how he'd done it so quickly.

She sighed and opened the bottle, letting the fairy loose. Amber watched as it circled around Link and herself, then let herself back onto the floor. She tapped the floorboards with her foot, then giggled. "Hey, those fairies really do work wonders!" She exclaimed, unwrapping the bandages on her arms.

Link smiled over at Sheik, who stood up holding his harp. Amber turned to look at him and smiled sweetly. "Sheik, could you play a song for me?" She asked, walking over to him. She tilted her head onto his shoulder, looking up at him. "Please?"

Both Link and Sheik blushed, exchanging awkward glances. Amber then moved away from Sheik, took the belt off her old tunic and put it on. "Oh, thanks for the Zora Tunic, Link. I will be needing a new one, though. This one's too big!" She giggled, putting the bottle on her belt and expecting the ocarina on the other side. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Shit! I lost my ocarina! I need that!" She yelled and ran out the door, leaving Link and Sheik in a confused staring contest.

After a few moments with Amber gone, Sheik spoke up. "Link, I must tell you something..."

Link sat down and looked over at Sheik. "Yeah?"

Sheik leaned forward, whispering. "Amber holds the Triforce of Wisdom. You need to protect her as if she were the Princess herself. She won't be safe if she wanders too far off; Ganondorf has spies everywhere."

Link's eyes widened at the statement. "...Amber...Triforce of Wisdom?" Sheik nodded, confirming it once again. "Wow. Maybe that's why Dark Link wanted her."

"It most likely is. At any rate, you must protect her, Link." Sheik said.

"I was already planning on protecting her..." Link mumbled.

Sheik smiled under the cloth. "...You're falling for her, aren't you?"

Link shook his head furiously. "O-of course not!" He yelled. "...At least, I don't _think_ I am..."

...At the Well...

Amber fell to her knees, searching the damp ground for any sign of her ocarina. "Oh, it's gotta be around here somewhere!" She claimed, and kept searching until she bumped into a pair of legs. "Ow!"

She sat back, rubbing her forehead as she looked up at the person she bumped into. It was a boy, around her age, holding something that nearly blinded her with its glare from the sunlight.

Amber stood up and inspected him for a moment while rubbing the back of her neck. He was handsome, she thought, to say the least. He had a deep tan, similar to the Gerudo tan, and almost creepy black and red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt paired with red pants, and gold fabric trimmed the edges of the shirt. "What exactly are you staring at?"

His voice snapped Amber out of her inspection and she shook her head. "Oh, nothing really. I'm just looking for something."

The boy smiled, holding up Amber's ocarina. "This what you looking for?"

Amber's eyes went wide. "My ocarina! Give it back, you thief!"

He laughed and shook his head. "No can do, woman."

She growled and put her hands to her hips in a defensive stance. "And why the hell not?"

The boy tossed it into the air, smiled at her, then stared at it in his hand as he spoke. "Why should I just give it back to you, when I could sell it to someone else?"

Amber lunged forward, catching the boy off guard, and tackled him to the ground. The ocarina flew out of his opened hand to about four feet away. Amber's eyes never left it as she pinned the boy's legs to the ground with her knees, her hands holding his wrists. "You wouldn't dare sell that ocarina if you knew what was good for you!" She yelled down at him.

She kicked her legs back as she stood up and ran toward her ocarina. As she picked it up, Amber whirled around to see the boy already standing, with dirt on his pants where she had kicked at him. "Who are you?" She questioned.

The boy grinned and crossed his arms. "The name's Jem."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting...nickname, I hope?"

"An interesting nickname for an interesting person. Tell me your name." He asked while looking away.

"It's Amber." She replied, blushing a little. _There's something odd about him... What exactly is it?_ She put her ocarina back onto her belt, then checked the bottle for any cracks. "So, why exactly did you take my ocarina?"

"I didn't take it, really. I found it on the ground." Jem stated.

"It's still taking it if it belongs to somebody." Amber retorted, scowling.

Jem looked around the village, then back at Amber. "Isn't that outfit a little... big?"

Amber's blush grew redder. "S-shut it!"

"Don't you tell me to shut it." He yelled.

They glared at each other, Amber crossing her arms self-consciously. Jem then smiled and raised his arms over his head in a stretch. "Gee, don't look so intimidated."

Amber laughed. "Me? Intimidated by you? Get real."

Jem's black and red eyes focused onto Amber's, and she shivered slightly as he reached for the knife on his belt. "You'd better be intimidated, girly."

Her eyes went wide. "Don't call me girly."

Jem rushed forward and pushed her against a wall, holding his knife at her throat. "I'll call you anything I want."

Amber swallowed hard, shivering at the feel of the cool metal at her neck. She closed her eyes and went to knee Jem in the stomach, but he backed away when the sound of footsteps neared. Amber opened her eyes to see some of the Gerudo standing in front of them.

Her eyes went wide once more as she hid behind Jem. "You, keep them away from me!"

She ducked behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Wait, what?"

"They're looking for me! I need you to distract them and-"

"Alaya, isn't he positively delicious!" A Gerudo squealed.

Amber peeked over Jem's shoulder, watching as some of the Gerudos giggled. "He is, May! Ooh, he could even pass as a Gerudo!"

The first Gerudo looked back at the presumed leader of the group. "May we keep him, Kyra? Please?" She whined.

The leader, Kyra, walked to the front of the group and shrugged. "Do whatever you please." She answered, her eyes locked on Amber's. The Gerudos giggled again and all rushed toward Jem, grabbing his arms. He held a horrified look on his face as they dragged him away, but refused to scream. Amber started laughing.

"Is it you, Amber?" Kyra asked, walking forward.

"...Kyra!" Amber yelled, staring at the Gerudo. Kyra certainly had matured during the 7 years. She had her bright red hair done up in a bun, and she wore a white Gerudo uniform. Her purple eyes lit up when Amber said her name.

"Ah, so it is you..." Kyra ran forward and gave Amber a hug. She then leaned back, inspecting her. "That tunic is way too big for you, sweetie."

Amber blushed, pulling out of Kyra's grasp. "Well, uh... Actually, it's Link's. You see, something happened-"

"Ooh, you naughty girl!" Kyra giggled.

Amber's eyes went wide and she started shaking her hands in front of her as her face went beet red. "You pervert, not like that!" She looked down, still blushing, and started mumbling. "Anyways, he's letting me borrow this tunic until I can get a new one."

"Well, I have something you might like." Amber looked up to see Kyra holding out something wrapped in a dull, white cloth.

"What is it?" She asked, taking the bundle from Kyra.

Kyra only smiled and said, "Open it."

Amber tentatively peeled away the cloth until she saw what was inside. Her eyes went wide and she stared at Kyra. "You're giving me another Gerudo outfit? But... how do you know if it'll fit?"

"I don't, I just hope it does." Kyra grinned. "Anyways, sources say Link is the Hero of Time, and that he'll need to come to Gerudo Valley eventually. I want you to save this uniform until then. Pretend he's a prisoner of yours, bring him in, and we'll figure out something from there, okay?"

Amber nodded. "Okay."

Kyra smiled and touched the ocarina on Amber's belt. "Do you still remember the song I gave you?"

"Well, of course I remember it..." Amber started.

"Good."

"You didn't let me finish, Kyra. I was gonna say that I remember it but I...uh, I don't know how to play it." She blushed, looking down.

"Aw, you don't know how to play an ocarina?"

Amber sighed and nodded. "I'd never had one before, so I never learned. I really want to, though!"

"You really want to what?" Amber turned around to see Link and Sheik walking up to them.

"Oh. I want to learn how to play an ocarina!" Amber giggled.

Kyra walked forward and touched Amber's shoulder. "I'll see you then, okay?"

Amber nodded and Kyra ran out of the village. They waved to each other before Kyra totally disappeared, and Link tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Amber, who was that?"

"Don't you remember Kyra?" She asked, wrapping the Gerudo uniform back up.

"Kyra...the Gerudo?" Link asked, remembering.

Amber nodded and smiled. "We have a plan set up for later. Anyways, ready to learn the Nocturne of Shadow?" She looked over at Link who nodded, then over at Sheik who pulled out his harp.

Link pulled out his ocarina and waited until Sheik was done playing to try and play the song back. Amber stood and listened, smiling as they played the song back and forth until Link finally learned it. Sheik put his harp away, smiling at Link and Amber. "Until later..."

He went to throw a Deku Nut, but Amber interrupted. "Wait!" She yelled, and ran up to Sheik. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks for answering my questions. And tell the Princess that Link and I say hi!" She whispered, grinning.

She then ran back to Link as Sheik nodded. "I will, Amber."

Amber waved as Sheik threw down his Deku Nut. They were immobilized for only a few moments, then shook themselves out of it. Amber looked up at Link, then hugged his arm. "We should get me a weapon now, so I won't be all defenseless in the Shadow Temple."

Link nodded, looking at the sky. "It looks like it's gonna rain again. Let's head to Impa's for the night, and we'll get your weapon tomorrow."

"Okay!" Amber yelled, already running to Impa's.

* * *

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Pure Otaku Pyro** (It makes more sense to spread out your name. xP) I'm sorry I didn't include you in the last review shout-out! And, because I'm so mean... -does a dance- I got two weeks off from school and you didn't! xP

**Zequistis: **I hope your writer's block goes away soon! I wanna read. :P

**Arie Under Presure **(Don't you mean 'Pressure?" Just asking. ) Thanks.

**ICPO: **Okay, you bug me in school about it, that's okay. But must it be in school AND on a review? xP

**Wyrvvn: **I hope you don't mind my portrayal of Jem! If you don't, well, uh... You can smack me upside the head. ONLY ONCE!

**Chaoserver: **And that kind of scene ain't ever gonna happen. xP


	10. Living Within the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda, but I do own Link! -smiles fangirlishly- (-turns to her lawyer- Whaddya mean I don't own him!)

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update!

**Dear Goddesses  
**_Chapter 10 - Living Within Shadows_

...Following Sheik...

Sheik rubbed the back of his neck as he walked toward his house within the hidden Sheikah Village. "Gee, that Amber is...bizarre." He said to himself as he walked inside.

The Princess looked up from the table and up at Sheik. "...Sheik, did you find out what happened?"

Sheik sighed and nodded, sitting down across from Zelda. "I did, Princess-"

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Zelda,' Sheik?" She giggled, leaning forward onto the table.

He looked away from her, to the door. "Anyway, Princess...a new woman, Amber, now has the Triforce of Wisdom."

"This may seem stupid, but why exactly does she have it?" The Princess questioned, looking into Sheik's eye.

"That I do not know, Princess."

"Ah-ah." Zelda teased.

"...Zelda." Sheik said quietly.

Zelda smiled. "Much better, Sheik!" She reached across the table and took hold of Sheik's hands. "Sheik... Now that I no longer hold the Triforce of Wisdom, I can leave, right?"

Sheik stared at the Princess for a moment before looking at the ground. "I'm not so sure you'll still be safe, Princess. ...Zelda."

"Is that concern in your voice, Sheik?" Zelda teased. She then sighed softly and pulled her hands away. "I just wish to see Link, at least once. I don't have to talk to him, if that is what you wish, but I just need to see him."

Sheik sighed as well. "Maybe you can see him before he goes to the Shadow Temple."

The Princess stood up, dusting off the front of her dress. "I do hope Impa is alright in there."

Sheik stood up as well and walked over to the Princess. He set a hand on her shoulder and smiled through the facial cloth. "Impa is a strong woman, Princess. She will be fine."

Zelda looked up at Sheik and sighed. "Sheik, may we go see Link now?"

"In the morning, Princess. You should rest for now." He said, walking toward his bedroom. The Princess sighed, watching him disappear into his room, and followed suit.

...Next Morning, in Kakariko Village...

Princess Zelda fidgeted with the hem of her new outfit, glaring up at the Sheikah next to her. "I don't see why I have to wear this, Sheik." She said quietly, fixing her own facial cloth so it covered her nose.

Sheik crossed his arms and looked out over the village from their position on Impa's roof. "I still don't think it is safe for you to wonder about known, Zelda. Thus, a Sheikah disguise." He kneeled down, still scouting the village. He then pointed to the entrance of the Bazaar, where Link and Amber were walking out of. "There is Link."

Zelda kneeled down as well, staring at the two. "...Is that the one?"

"It is."

"...She is pretty." Zelda sighed. _What if she not only took my Triforce of Wisdom, but took my place in Link's heart as well?_

Sheik looked over at the Princess and saw a tear escape from her eye.

...Over to Amber and Link...

Amber giggled, hugging Link's arm as they walked out of the Bazaar. "Oh, thank you! ...I should probably practice with 'em first, huh?"

Link nodded while looking down at Amber's new twin blades, which rested in hilts on either side of her belt. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle those?"

She smiled, running ahead and twirling around. "Of course! Besides, these will also help out when I pose as a Gerudo."

"I see..." Link sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We still need to get you a different tunic."

Amber stood with her toes facing each other, then stared at her feet. "Well, yeah. I guess. Where could we get one?"

"We could see if Malon has another one..." Link said quietly.

"Link, I don't wanna put her out again. She already gave me pretty much everything I was wearing. We shouldn't bug her for more."

Link nodded, looking toward the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Amber grinned and made a peace sign. "Of course I'm right!"

Link smiled and rolled his eyes. Amber walked over to him, gave him a quick hug, then started running down the stairs to the center of the village. "Bet you can't catch me!" She yelled, giggling.

He followed her down the stairs and caught her arm. She flung around to face him and giggled, grabbing his hat. She put it awkwardly on her head and smiled at Link as his hair fell into place without the hat. He ran his hand through his hair quickly, ruffling it so it wasn't as messy. "Link, you really should ask yourself, 'Why do I always wear this hat?', because you look really hot without it." Amber giggled, covering her mouth. She started running again, away from him.

Link grinned and started chasing after her again, yelling "Is that a compliment?". When they both reached the bottom of the second stairway, Amber suddenly came to a stop. Link's eyes widened as he accidently stumbled and ran into her. They both fell to the ground after Amber lost her balance due to the sudden contact, and she started laughing hysterically. "Now I know what it feels like to have someone land on your stomach!"

Link's face turned bright red and he laughed as well. "This certainly is a change."

Amber smiled and stopped laughing, look up at Link. He had pushed himself up so his hands were planted on the ground on either side of her chest, with his knees just barely touching her hips. She blushed a pale red. _...This is kinda awkward... But in the good way! I think..._ She thought to herself.

She looked away, blushing again when she saw a few women pointing at them and giggling. She rolled her eyes and looked back up at Link, smiling. "I take it you want your hat back?" She asked as it fell to the ground.

Link leaned down a little so his bangs hung in front of his eyes. "It would help."

Amber kept smiling as she propped herself up on her elbows so their faces nearly touched. Amber's cheeks were the first to redden as Link made the final move, so their lips were just barely touching. They only stayed together for five seconds before Amber pulled away, blushing up a storm. She slid out from under Link, picking up his hat in the process.

They both dusted off their tunics as they stood up, and Amber looked up at Link. She smiled slightly and twisted his hat around her hands nervously. "So, uh..." _I cannot believe my first kiss was with Link!_

Link rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Amber shyly. "...That was nice."

Amber's eyes widened as she nodded her head. "Yeah! Talk about an interesting first kiss."

"...First kiss?" Link questioned while looking back at Amber, who was still blushing.

Amber twisted her foot lightly into the ground and nodded. "Yeah. That was my first kiss." She giggled, biting the tip of her thumbnail. "I wasn't exactly expecting my first kiss the happen like that... But it was fun."

Link moved forward and hugged her. Amber's eyes widened in shock before she wrapped her arms around his neck to return the hug. She sighed softly and leaned her head into his chest, closing her eyes. _This feels so right. _She opened her eyes and looked up at Link, then moved back slightly so she could look at him better. "...Link?"

Link peered down at her. "Y-yeah, Amber?"

"Would you want to kiss me again?" She whispered, almost embarrassed.

Link's cheeks turned ten shades of red. "W-what?"

"...Oh." Amber sighed, looking away.

Link shook his head, then cupped her chin in his hand and moved her head so she was looking at him. "That wasn't what I meant, Amber." He smiled and moved forward, kissing her again.

She let out a small gasp of surprise before closing her eyes and moving into Link for the kiss. They stayed together for what seemed like an eternity to Amber, then she reluctantly pulled away while keeping her hands tied behind his neck.

Link smiled slightly as he moved his hand to Amber's belt. Her eyes widened and she quickly slapped his hand away. "Ow! What was that for?"

Amber backed up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I didn't think you were a perv!"

"It's not like that, Amber! I just went to grab this!" He yelled, holding up her ocarina. "Since you said you wanted to learn..."

She laughed nervously, moving her hand up to her neck. "Oh. Hehe. Right." She blushed and walked over to him, then snatched the ocarina out of his hands. She then held it up near her mouth, with her hands in what she expected to be the right positions. "We hold it this way, right?"

Link nodded, pulled his ocarina out and put it up to his mouth. "I want you to watch the finger positions carefully, then try to repeat them. Okay?" Amber nodded in response and Link began to play the very first song he had ever learned: Saria's Song. Amber giggled, causing Link to stop playing. "What's so funny?"

"It's Saria's Song!" Amber squealed. She quickly put her ocarina to her mouth and tried to repeat the melody. After a few lame and off-key tries, she gave up.

Link laughed. "You'll be playing it soon enough."

"But I wanna learn how to play Kyra's Song!" She whined.

Link sighed and rolled his eyes. "Try Saria's Song at least once more."

Amber pouted and put the ocarina back to her mouth. She closed her eyes and positioned her fingers. After taking a deep breath she played Saria's Song, with only a few imperfections. She opened her eyes and smiled, bouncing. "I did it, Link!"

"And with few mistakes, too." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It took me two days to learn how to play Saria's Song."

Amber peered up at Link, biting her lip to keep from giggling. "Really, Link?" He nodded, and Amber started laughing. "That's cute!" She wiped a pretend tear from her eye, then smiled while looking up at him. "So, maybe I can do Kyra's Song now!"

She took the bottle off her belt and opened it, revealing Kyra's letter. She giggled and carefully peeled it out of the bottle, then opened the letter up and looked at the notes carefully. "Hm... So, this note should be this hole..." She quietly said to herself, then sat on the ground. Link watched her curiously as she poked at the letter then pointed to various holes on the ocarina. "I got it!" She suddenly yelled while jabbing a finger into the air, causing Link to jump with alarm.

Amber started awkwardly playing the ocarina, but still managed to get most of the notes she was hoping for. She stood up and pointed her thumb at herself, grinning. "I almost got it!" She laughed to herself, then looked around. "Hm.. Something seems different."

She stood up and dusted herself, only to fall again after being hit from behind. "AMBER!"

Amber lifted her face from the dirt and carefully, almost painfully, rolled over to see the woman now sitting on her stomach. "...Kyra?"

"You learned how to play my song!" Kyra squealed. She got up off of Amber, then let out her hand to help her up. Amber took Kyra's hand, stood up, then repeated the action of dusting herself off again.

"You heard it all the way from Gerudo Valley?"

"No, silly! I was only by the bridge near the castle when you played it." She grinned, pointing at herself with her thumb. "But, that melody is specifically noted so certain notes carry in the wind to me. It's pretty cool."

"...You still got here pretty quickly." Amber pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, of course! Why wouldn't I hurry to see my Princess?" Kyra asked, while poking at Amber.

"...I'm not the Gerudo Princess!" Amber yelled, recoiling from the pokes.

"...That's not what I meant, but okay!" Kyra laughed nervously.

Link leaned against the tree, laughing. Amber glared over at him, and the laughing abruptly stopped. "Amber, maybe she can..."

Amber smiled wide, then turned to look at Kyra. "Kyra, can you get me a tunic?"

"Sure thing, Princess!" Kyra teased. Amber glared at her, causing her to giggle. "Just give me a day. Don't leave the village!" She started inspecting Amber closely, nodded, then ran off. "I'll make sure I get the perfect tunic!" She yelled.

"Uh...What exactly just happened?" Amber questioned.

"I have no idea." Link replied.

...Up with Zelda and Sheik...

Zelda fell to her knees on the roof when she saw the scene unravel between Link and Amber. Sheik watched her with sympathy in his eyes, but did nothing to console her. Until Link and Amber kissed once again, causing the Princess to cry.

"Sheik, I think Link forgot about me!" She cried, lifting her hands to her face.

Sheik kneeled down beside her and set his hands on her shoulders. "Princess... Zelda. I do not have a light way to put this, but Link deserves to be with whomever he chooses. If that means he chooses the new human girl-"

Zelda looked up at Sheik with wide, wet eyes. "A human? You mean to tell me Link chose a Gerudo over me? AND that a Gerudo has the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"Not necessarily over you, Princess. And Amber has claimed that she is not a Gerudo."

"Amber, huh?" Zelda looked back to the center of the village, where Amber was sitting on the ground playing her ocarina. "...What an odd name. She certainly is an odd girl, isn't she, Sheik?"

"Odd isn't the word to describe her, Princess." Sheik said, leaning forward to get a better look at her. "Unique, maybe."

"Odd, unique, whatever." Zelda sighed and rolled back on her heels, balancing on the balls of her feet. "Sheik, can you trail them? Watch what happens?"

Sheik looked over at the Princess, his eyes wide. "But, Princess... I'm meant to protect you."

"You said yourself that this Amber person now holds the Triforce of Wisdom. If anything, you should be protecting her. At any rate, I'll be safe in the Sheikah Village. I've been safe for the past seven years, haven't I? I want you to watch them, and you should respect the wishes of your Princess."

"...Yes, Princess." Sheik said quietly.

After delivering the Princess safely back to the hidden Sheikah Village, Sheik returned to Kakariko just in time to watch Link teach Amber about her weapons.

...Over to Link and Amber...

Amber smiled and stood in a ready position with her twin blades in either hand. She held one high in front of her chest, with the other held low, mimicking the way she saw the Gerudos holding their weapons. "So... This look alright?"

Link nodded, crossing his arms. "Good. Now, try swinging them."

Amber bit her lip and tried spinning the blades around. She laughed as the blades clashed together loudly. "...My bad."

Link laughed, shaking his head. "Try again."

She nodded, then tried swinging the blades again. "Like this, Link?"

"Better, but still a little off. You can't expect to be a master when you first get your weapon." Link stated.

Amber nodded and put her twin blades away. "Yeah, I know. I have a sword at home. Took me _forever_ to learn how to use it. I still don't even think I have it right." She laughed quietly and walked over to Link.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Ready to go to the Shadow Temple?"

Amber sighed slightly. "Can it wait till tomorrow? I needta think for a bit."

"...Sure, I guess it can wait." Link said quietly and started walking to Impa's house.

Amber hugged herself, smiling. She closed her eyes for a moment, then lifted her head to look at the sky. She squinted against the sunlight and through her impaired vision she was certain she saw someone standing on Impa's roof.

Before she could follow Link inside, she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to look at the person who interrupted her, then smiled. "Kyra!"

"Hiya, Amber!" Kyra said enthusiastically. She held out something wrapped in cloth. "I got a tunic for you. Why don't we head inside and you can try it on?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Amber replied, taking the gift. They walked inside and smiled at Link's confused expression.

"Kyra?"

"The one and only. I brought Amber her tunic. She's gonna go try it on." Kyra stated.

Amber nodded and walked into the back room without saying a word. Kyra sat down across from Link. They stared at each other awkwardly before Kyra attempted to make conversation. "So...What's up with you and Amber?"

"I don't know..." Link said quietly.

"Hn..." Kyra mumbled to herself, putting her finger to her chin. "Maybe I'll have a chance with her!"

Link's eyes went wide. "What!" He yelled, standing up and pointing at her.

"What, didn't you hear me?" Kyra asked, standing up as well. "I like Amber."

"Y-you what!"

"I. Like. Amber. Jeesh, men are so dense. S'why I hate 'em!"

"...You like Amber...romantically?" Link asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Kyra replied, settling her hands onto her hips.

"A little, yes." He said, now rubbing the back of his neck.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Amber walked out of the back wearing her new tunic. It was a black sleeveless tunic with a deep V-neck, and a white long sleeve undershirt that looked like bandages along the arms, but nicely covered what wasn't hidden by the tunic in the chest area. The bottom hem of the tunic reached about mid-thigh, perfect for Amber to run in. She adjusted the white belt that came with it, fixed her sheaths for her twin blades, then spun around. "What do you guys think?"

"I knew I got the perfect tunic for you!" Kyra squealed.

"Isn't that a little... dark?" Link questioned.

Amber walked over to Link and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry so much, Link. I absolutely love it."

Link smiled over at Kyra, who was glaring at him.

Amber pulled away from the hug and turned to look at Kyra. "Thank you, Kyra!" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just remember the song..." Kyra said dejectedly.

Amber nodded and sat down, yawning, as Kyra walked out the door. "Ooh, am I tired. Link, I claim the bed tonight."

Link shrugged and sat down across from her. "That's okay."

She smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded and Amber let go of his hand, then walked upstairs to the bed. She pulled off the twin blades and set them next to the bed,then curled up on it, sliding her hands underneath the pillow. Soon enough, she was sleeping. Link carefully walked up the stairs and kissed her forehead before sliding onto the floor next to the bed and falling asleep.

**Review Shout-outs!**

**ICPO: **If that chapter was bordering on a lemon, what do you call this:P

**Anon (a.k.a. Shugoi Baka):** You mean Malon? Oh, Talon was only kidding when he offered for Link to marry her. Anyways, I'm not trying to 'play hard' on the romance, just little cute things, y'know?

**Zequistis: **I wasn't exactly trying for funny...but I'm glad you enjoyed my portrayal!

**Wyrvvn:** I'm sorry I forgot that detail.-sweatdrop- But I promise Jem and his oversized sword will appear in a later chapter.

**Presure: **Oh, you have a show horse? That's awesome. Anyways, more of Sheik in this chappie for ya. -winks-

**letmenburnstars: **Glad you enjoy my story, hun. :p But I already have my own little love triangle, as you can see.

**Yusuke: **Does this chapter answer your questions?

**Golden Vixen: **Sorry, but it might be awhile until I get to the Spirit Temple. Hope you hang in long enough to read it!


	11. Heartache

**Disclaimer: **Must I do this every chapter! You should know by now that I don't own Zelda.

**A/N: **Yay! My first update (of this story) as a 16 year old! Sorry it took so long! Is it bad of me to say that I kinda hate summer? -.- (BTW, this story is Semi-AU. I felt I should remind you guys)

**Dear Goddesses  
**_Chapter 11 - Heartache_

"Gooooood morning, sleepy-head!"

Link yawned and rubbed his forehead, waking up to the loud morning call. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Amber's face merely inches away from his own. "...Good morning, Amber."

Amber smiled and jumped up and down, her swords moving with her. "Come on, Link! I already made breakfast. I actually found bread and milk this time!"

Link sat up and twisted around, looking at the table on the floor below. "Mmm. That smells good."

"Doesn't it? Now, hurry up and get downstairs and eat it." Amber said.

"...Where's your plate?" Link asked as he stood up and followed her downstairs.

Amber glanced at the table and waved her hand. "I've already eaten. Oh, I also took a bath at Anju's." (A/N: I felt like keeping her Majora's Mask counterpart's name. So sue me!)

"Who's Anju?"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out Link's chair. "The lady who owns the cuccos? Anyways, I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Link nodded, sat down, and started eating away at the food in front of him. Amber smiled and walked outside.

...Following Amber...

Amber sighed and walked through the potion shop. She glanced up at the bottles of potions and the spare fairy and started wishing she had brought some rupees. Shaking her head she walked outside, from behind the counter, and glanced up at the ladder that led to the area behind the windmill.

She carefully climbed up it and sat down with her feet hanging over the ledge. "...I wonder if I should just try to find a way back home. It's been, what, a week since I've been here? I'm sure Mom and Jenny are worried..."

"Is that what you truly wish for? To find a way home?"

Amber jumped and nearly fell off the ledge when she heard Sheik's voice. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes shining with a smile. She smiled too, and dusted her tunic off as she stood up. "I don't know if it's what I really want, but I probably should go home. I don't really belong in Hyrule, Sheik. You know that, don't you?"

"You belong where your heart wishes you to stay. What is it wishing?" Sheik asked.

"I-I don't know. Part of me is pulling, saying I need to hurry and find a way home. But there's the part of me that believes this is real, that I should stay with Link." She stopped and sighed. "But it can't happen. I know what happens when he finishes his quest."

"You do?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Amber nodded, looking up at Sheik with teary eyes. "He goes back to his real time, seven years ago. And as far as I know, he forgets everything that he has done pertaining to this quest! Even if I stayed, what would happen? He'd forget about me, or even worse! I'd have to go through puberty again. What if I didn't even go back in time with this world? I'd be stuck here, in the future, alone. So it'd just be best for me to find my way home."

Sheik nodded, seeming to understand.He unfolded his arms and pulled out a bottle with a pink fairy inside. He reached across and handed it to Amber. "I want you to have this. At least wait until after the Shadow Temple to try and find your way home."

She smiled and took the fairy, hooking the bottle onto her belt next to her ocarina. After wiping some tears from her cheek, the looked up at Sheik with a tiny smile. "Hey, Sheik? Would you mind helping me practice with my swords? I want to at least be able to help Link for now."

...Back with Link...

Link stretched and yawned after stepping out of the cold bath. He pulled on his clothes and adjusted his hat before walking outside. Shielding his eyes from the morning sun, he glanced around the village. "Where could she be?"

Navi yawned and flew out of Link's hat. "I'll look for her if you want me to, Link." She said sleepily.

Link smiled and nodded. "That would be great, Navi."

Navi nodded, not that Link could tell, and flew off. Link went in a different direction, heading nearer to the Bazaar. He stopped when the owner of the Bazaar walked up to him. "Hey, kid. I got something you might like."

He gave a confused look, but followed the man into his store. Moments later he walked out, thanking the man and carrying something small wrapped in cloth. At that moment Navi flew towards him, smiling. "Link, you have to see this! Follow me!" She yelled, and flew past the potion shop.

Link sighed and walked through the potion shop, then stopped and looked around for the fairy. She was floating at the top of the ladder, beckoning him to follow her up there. He stuffed his new item into a little pouch on his belt and ran up to the ladder. After quickly, but quietly at Navi's request, climbing up the ladder, he saw something that amazed him.

Amber was training with her new swords, and doing quite well against her 'opponent.' Sheik had various cuts in his clothes, some of which had nearly dried blood surrounding the torn fabric. Link watched intently as Amber sliced the air in succession with her swords.

"Good job, Amber! You'll be a great help to Link in the Shadow Temple."

Amber smiled and used the inside of her elbow to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "You really think so?"

Sheik smiled and gently touched the deepest cut in his arm. "You wounded me. Take that as a definite yes."

Amber grinned, then got serious and into attacking position again. She ran forward and sliced downwards with the first swing of a sword, which Sheik easily dodged. But he couldn't so easily dodge the second horizontal swing of the other sword. After doing a back flip to escape the attack, Sheik applauded Amber's efforts. "Nicely done, but you might need to work on-"

"Think again, Sheik!" Amber laughed, pointing as his leg with her blades. Sheik stared down at his leg, which was bleeding.

"Are you trying to make me bleed to death?"

"Hey, you were the one who said you could easily dodge my attacks." Amber said, grinning, then shrugged.

Sheik smiled once again when he saw Link out of the corner of his eye, whom Amber hadn't noticed. Link shook his hands and head in unison, signaling Sheik to continue with Amber's training. "Okay, Amber, think you're ready to learn defense?"

Amber nodded cautiously, and held her swords in a defensive position. Sheik lunged forward and Amber sidestepped, trying to dodge. Sheik, however, quickly spun around and went to attack Amber from behind. She yelped in pain as Sheik kicked her in the back and swung her swords as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him and winced slightly. "Heh. Guess I'm not as strong as I'd like to think I am..."

Sheik shook his head, crossing his arms as he walked nearer to her. "You just need to learn more defensive maneuvers. Besides, strength isn't measured by how many hits you can take. It's measured by the will of your heart. "

He held out his hand, which Amber pushed away as she went to stand up, using her swords as balances. "...I want to do this, Sheik." She said, her voice in a serious monotone.

Sheik nodded, smiling. "There's your strength." He said, and got ready to attack. Amber steadied herself, flinching once at the now dull ache in her back. Sheik raised an eyebrow, glancing from Link to Amber. "But are you sure you wish to continue now, Amber?"

Amber nodded, showing her determination. "I want to show myself that I can be useful, even if for such a short time! You just told me about the strength of my heart! Please, Sheik, just let me do this!" She yelled, her swords held high in front of her.

Sheik smiled in response, not that Amber could see, and ran forward. Amber took a quick step back and moved one of her swords to her side, while keeping the other in front of her as a kind of shield. Sheik lunged forward and went to kick Amber's stomach. She quickly moved her sword down to shield the attack, and moved backwards. Sheik smiled and did a quick flip so he ended up behind her. Amber turned around to face him, and held the dull edge of one of her swords out, bringing it forward when Sheik moved closer. She hit him in the stomach with the dull edge, sending him to the ground coughing.

He looked up at her from his position on the ground and laughed. "You seem to know how to defend yourself."

Amber nodded and put her swords away. "I'm not the best with weapons, but when I'm cornered I can defend myself pretty well." She replied, smiling as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Sheik glanced over at Link and nodded, signaling him to come forward, as Amber was putting her swords away. Link stepped out and smiled. "You're great, Amber!"

Amber's eyes widened. "H-how long have you been there?" She yelled. She shook her head and ran behind the windmill.

"Amber, wait!" Link and Sheik yelled in unison, chasing after her. They came to a stop at the ledge when Amber was nowhere to be found.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Link said, staring out over the horizon.

Sheik nodded, pointing at the door to the windmill, which had just closed. "She went into the windmill."

They carefully jumped off the ledge and made their way to the windmill. Just then the door was slightly pushed open, enough so Amber could peek her head out. She looked both ways and stopped when she saw Link and Sheik. She giggled nervously and walked outside, closing the door sheepishly behind her. "Uh... sorry about the disappearing act..." She said slowly, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, ready to go to the Shadow Temple, Link?"

Link raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Sheik. Sheik gave a shrug, and Link nodded. "Sure." He pulled out his ocarina as Sheik took out his harp. They both closed their eyes as Sheik began to play the Nocturne of Shadow. Link listened carefully and replayed the notes as closely as he could.

Amber closed her eyes and swayed back and forth as she listened to the melody. The music ran through her head, embracing her with its dark yet beautiful sound. And in an instant she felt a twinge of pain and regret, feeling the loss of the people that now lay motionless in the cold dirt. She opened her eyes and saw Link and Sheik finishing the song. She stepped towards Link and clung to his arm, pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

In a moment of looking away, she saw Sheik waving his goodbye as they were teleported to the cemetery. Once at the cemetery, Amber pulled away from Link shaking. Link looked cautiously at her. "Are you alright?"

Amber smiled nervously and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little spooked. But I'm ready to take on whatever's in that Shadow Temple."

Link nodded and grabbed Amber's hand with a smile on his face. They walked together, hand in hand, into the chamber before the Shadow Temple. Link looked around at all the unlit torches and the closed door in confusion. Amber unlinked their hands and walked to the center pedestal and glanced nervously around the room. "You have to use Din's Fire to light all the torches so that the door may open. I believe it's a ceremonial thing the Sheikah used to do."

She walked toward the door as Link stepped onto the pedestal in the center of the torches. She turned to look at him and nodded a signal for him to use the magic. Link took a breath and brought his hands to the side, then quickly moved one to the floor in a single movement, unleashing Din's Fire. They both watched as it moved through the room, lighting every torch.

Amber jumped slightly when the door started lifting itself up. She stared into the temple, then back at Link. "Ready?"

Link gave a shaky nod, concerned about how jumpy Amber seemed to be. They walked together into the temple, with Amber taking deep breaths with each step.

After Link and Amber made it through the majority of the temple with few injuries (Amber scraped her knee as she tried to jump underneath one of the large guillotines), they arrived at the death ferry. They carefully climbed aboard and Link looked around. "How do we get it to move?" He questioned.

Amber sat down in the middle of the crudely painted Triforce. "You should play Zelda's Lullaby. But be warned; Stalfos will appear after you do." She closed her eyes, shivering as she listened to the ReDeads around the room scream.

Link took out his ocarina and started playing Zelda's Lullaby. He stumbled backwards as the ferry's bells started ringing as a signal of it moving forward. Amber stood up as Link put away the ocarina and readied her swords. Two Stalfos laughed as they jumped onto the ferry from out of nowhere. Link pulled out the Master Sword and sliced at the first Stalfos that ran towards him.

Amber, meanwhile, ran behind the Stalfos to attack the second one. The skeleton thrust its jagged sword forward, just barely missing Amber. She hesitated a moment before clashing all three swords together, the Stalfos' stuck between her blades. The Stalfos only laughed as it once again thrust its sword forward, pushing either of Amber's twin swords away. She cried out in pain as the jagged sword pierced her shoulder, causing Link to turn around and stare in fear.

The Stalfos that Link had been fighting sliced at his legs, sending him to the cold floor in pain. Link swung his own sword at the mass of bones, destroying it while its guard was down. Navi flew out from under Link's hat over to the remaining Stalfos, hoping to aid Amber while Link was down.

Amber lost grip on one of her blades as she reached her hand up to hold her shoulder. She bit her lip as she used her lame arm to swing her sword at the Stalfos, piercing it between the ribs. As she fell, Amber let go of her shoulder to pick up her fallen sword and brought it to the knees of the skeleton. She brought both swords up, cutting through the bones of the enemy. As the Stalfos finally died, she put her swords away and slowly crawled over to Link with Navi in tow.

"Link, are you okay?" They both asked in unison.

He nodded, wincing as he stood up. "I'll be okay. What about you, Amber?" He asked, pointing at the blood seeping through her sleeve from her shoulder.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She peered over Link's shoulder to the front of the ferry. "Oh shit! Link, get ready to jump!"

Before Link could even ask why, Amber forcefully pushed him off the sinking ship then made a jump for it herself. Link safely made it onto the platform, while Amber clung to the edge. Navi flew close to Amber, yelling encouraging words into her ear. Link groaned in pain, rubbing his knee where he had fallen.

The fog lifted up around her, threatening to pull Amber down with the rest of the ship. Her face twisted in pain as she tried moving her lame arm onto the ground. "Link! A little help here!"

The blonde elf glanced around, wondering where Amber was, until he saw her hands just barely clinging to the edge of the floor. He moved quickly over to her and held out his hand without a word. Amber reached up with her bad arm, then with her good arm when pain shot through her shoulder.

Link pulled her up with little struggle. She then twisted around and wrapped her arms around the elf. "Thanks, Link." She sighed and stood up, rubbing her bleeding shoulder. "Can you walk?"

He nodded slowly and stood up as well, wincing. "For the most part."

Amber smiled weakly. "You stay here, then. Here, take this and wrap it around your wound." She ripped off one of her sleeves, ripped it in half, then handed one piece to Link. "I'll go into the next room and see if I can find any fairies or hearts or something."

Link frowned slightly, sitting down. "Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked while wrapping the cloth around his leg wound. "Maybe Navi should go with you?"

"Actually, I was about to ask if she could. I'll be needing her help, anyways." She replied, tying the cloth as best she could around her shoulder. "Hm.. That should stop the bleeding, for now. How are you over there?"

"I'll be fine. But are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Amber kneeled down beside Link and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, Link! I'll find those hearts, possibly a fairy, and get the key so we can fight Bongo-Bongo. ...What a weird name for an evil temple guardian, huh?" She giggled, trying to relieve some of the eeriness that surrounded them.

She smiled and gave Link another kiss on the cheek before heading into the next room with Navi hovering by her head. They carefully made it through the invisible maze, picking up some hearts and magic bottles from the dead Floor Masters, until they came to the last door. Navi flew in front of Amber and looked her over. "Are you sure you're okay, Amber? You look tired."

Amber shook her head, rubbing her shoulder. "N-nah, I'm fine." With that said she pushed open the door, only to find wooden walls with spikes closing in on her. "Oh crap! Navi, what should I do? I don't have anything fire-like to destroy the walls! And I don't know how thick they are, or else I'd try and kick them down!"

"Uh... go back and ask Link for Din's Fire?"

"I don't think I can use Din's Fire!" Amber yelled, panicking.

Navi rolled her eyes, not that Amber could tell, and tried her hardest to open the door. "It's worth a shot!" She shouted.

"...You're right." Amber gave a nod and pushed open the door. She lazily made her way through the maze, having killed all the invisible Floor Masters already, and sadly pushed open the door to where Link was staying. "Uh...Link? May I have Din's Fire?"

Link peered up at her curiously. "Why?"

"I kinda need it to destroy these wooden walls to get the key to the room where the boss is."

"...I see." Link reached into one of the hidden pockets of his tunic, pulled out the orb that created Din's Fire, and tossed it to Amber. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Uh...yeah! I watched you earlier, remember?" Amber replied nervously. She moved to go back to the other room, then paused with a sudden remembrance. "Oh!" She turned towards Link and tossed him two hearts. "That should help, right?"

The blonde squeezed one of the hearts and automatically felt a bit better. "Did you get one?"

Amber shook her head and drank one of the magic bottles. "Nope. I'll be fine, Link, I promise. Just use that other heart for yourself, okay?"

Link hesitated a moment before squeezing the last heart. Amber smiled and pushed open the door, leaving a worried Link. She once again made her way through the invisible maze and pushed open the last door.

After taking a quick breath, she pulled out the Din's Fire orb. Raising one hand above her head, imitating what she saw Link do earlier, Amber got ready to let the fire go. With a sudden movement of pushing her hand toward the ground, she yelled as a heat unknown to her emanated from her hand and surrounded her being. Navi flew under Amber's hair, cuddling against the nape of her neck which sent sudden shivers down Amber's spine.

With such a high intensity, Din's Fire spewed out from the orb and glided in either direction to the wooden walls. Amber waited a moment before straightening herself into a standing position and putting the orb away.. Fallen ashes were on either side of her. She slowly stepped around the ashes, and the still burning ReDead corpses, making her way to the untouched chest. The jewels on the crested chest were sparkling in the dim firelight that came from the ReDeads.

Amber slowly opened the chest and was nearly blinded by the light. She closed her eyes and pulled out one of the biggest keys she'd ever held. Closing the chest with her foot, Amber stared at the golden key with red jewels. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Too bad it leads to something hideous, right?" Navi piped up, appearing from behind Amber. Amber nodded sadly.

They made their way back to where Link had been stranded. When Amber pushed open the door, she lifted the hand that held the key, waving it around like a trophy. "I got it, Link! Now, all we need to do is get across... hey, it's already down!"

Link looked at the fallen column and smiled. "Oh, that? Yeah, I got bored waiting for you and decided to explore the other side a little." He pulled out three hearts, tossed Amber two of them and kept the third for himself. "You should use those."

Amber smiled faintly and squeezed the hearts. In an instant her shoulder stopped throbbing and it was only a dull ache, as if she had slept on it wrong. She rubbed her shoulder instinctively, then walked over to Link and handed him the key. "Are you ready?" She asked as he latched the key onto his belt.

The blonde nodded, smiling. "I'm ready if you're ready."

Amber flipped her red hair as she grinned. "Let's go kick some evil butt, then!" She yelled, throwing her hand into the air. She ran over the makeshift bride and into the next room. Link sighed loudly and quickly chased after her.

After pushing open the door, Link stared at the room ahead. "It's... so dark. Will we be able to reach those platforms?"

Amber nodded her head sadly. "We need the Lens of Truth. There are extra platforms in between these ones that we can't see."

"How will both of us make it?" Link questioned.

"Easy," Amber started, "You'll use the Lens of Truth to jump to the platforms, then I'll just follow in your footsteps."

Link raised an eyebrow, unsure of her strategy. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I'm positive, Link!" She yelled enthusiastically.

The elf sighed and pulled out the Lens of Truth. He lifted it in front of his sight and looked carefully around the room until he spotted a nearby platform. "That way!" He yelled, then turned to jump to the ledge.

Amber bit her bottom lip and moved slowly to the edge. Link held the lens at his side and waved at Amber as a signal to jump. "Jump, Amber!"

"I will, I will!" She yelled. She took a few steps back, then ran and carefully jumped onto the invisible ledge.

It became easier after the first jump. Link and Amber made their way across the chamber swiftly, with few problems. When they reached the door, they both stared up at it with a burning curiosity. "...Does it always feel like this whenever you reach this part of the temple?"

Link closed his eyes and looked away. "No. Something just doesn't feel right here."

Amber sighed and set her head on Link's shoulder. "I can feel it, too." She shivered slightly when Link wrapped his arm around shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before Amber pulled away. She reached behind herself and plucked the bottle with the fairy off of her belt. "Link? I have something for you."

He opened his eyes and peered at the bottle. "A fairy?"

The girl nodded and held it higher. "Something just doesn't feel right about this. Remember, I just want you to be safe."

"What about you, Amber?" Link asked.

Amber smiled and patted Link on the back half-heartedly. "I figure I'll be safe. After all, I'm not the one who actually has to defeat the stupid thing." She stopped smiling and hooked the bottled fairy onto Link's belt for him.

"Gee, thanks." He said.

Amber snickered. "I'll help, don't worry." She paused for a moment, then stuck a finger into the air. "Let me borrow your bow and quiver! I took archery in school. I'm not the best, but I might be able to help!" She exclaimed.

Link cocked an eyebrow before handing her his bow, then attaching the quiver to her belt just beside one of her swords. "Are you sure about this?"

"I came this far, didn't I?" Amber stated, still smiling. She gave Link a quick kiss before he unhooked the key from his belt. He reached up as high as he could and stuck the key into the lock. With sheer strength he turned it and unlocked the giant door.

"Ready?"

Amber nodded and they pushed open the door together. Before them stood a large drum-like platform. They slowly walked towards it, then climbed onto it. Amber knocked an arrow into place on the bow. "Link, get the Lens of Truth. If I stand behind you while you hold it up, I should be able to see his hands..."

"They're invisible!"

"Actually, he's pretty much invisible until you paralyze his hands with arrows. Once they're both paralyzed, he'll open his eye. I'll hit it once with an arrow, then you can go in and attack. Got it?" She explained.

Link nodded nervously and pulled out the Lens of Truth once again. In an instant, the drum started pounding, causing both of them to lose their balance. Amber shot the arrow blindly, nearly missing Link's head as he fell, and luckily caught one of the hands of Bongo-Bongo. She sat up, exclaiming "That was just damn lucky!"

The Hero of Time lifted up the Lens of Truth in front of Amber, hoping she would be able to see through it. Amber smiled and knocked another arrow. "Please hit," she whispered as she let it go. Unfortunately, it glided in between the fingers.

Amber swore at herself as she readied another arrow. "Link, it's getting closer! Move!" She yelled, but not quickly enough. Link was hit backwards with enough force to knock anyone out. She started to run towards him, but he stood up and shook his head. Amber closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them when she let loose the arrow. This time she barely skimmed the edge of the hand, but it was just enough to paralyze it for a moment.

Link and Amber stared as Bongo-Bongo opened his single eye. "Link, go!" She commanded. The hero nodded and ran forward, brandishing his Master Sword. Amber went to run forward as well, but stopped herself. She glared at the hand she had hit first, then readied another arrow. She let it loose in a matter of seconds, just enough time for it shake itself of its paralysis. Lucky for her, the arrow actually hit its target, and it gave Link enough time to slash at the eye.

Amber cheered until Link backed away, happy with what seemed to be the result. Bongo-Bongo had closed his eye. The redhead stopped for a moment. "...It should take more than just those few hits... Oh, shit! Link!" She yelled.

Link turned to look at her and was suddenly thrown to the other side of the room by one of Bongo-Bongo's invisible hands. "Link!" She screamed out, tears already forming in her eyes. She started running towards him, ignoring the fact that she might be running into her own death. She stopped mere feet away, watching in horror as Link was beaten on by an invisible force.

She fell to her knees beside him after the attack ceased. "Link..." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her tears falling onto Link's face. With a sudden anger, she stood up and glared in every direction of the room. "You bastard! You killed Link!" She looked back at Link's body and found Navi trying to move his head.

Amber bent down and picked up the Lens of Truth. "Show yourself, you bastard!" She yelled angrily. When she saw one of Bongo-Bongo's hands she threw down the Lens and pulled out an arrow. She aimed right in front of herself and hit the palm of the creature's hand. She then fell to the floor, searching for the Lens, when the other hand started pushing her.

It pushed her into Link's unmoving body, making her cry out once again. She found the Lens of Truth under Link's hand. Picking it up, she ran around the room looking through it until she found the other hand. She aimed another arrow, this time missing her target. She cursed at herself as she readied yet another arrow.

Amber suddenly felt herself being picked up and tossed across the room before she could let the arrow go. She landed on Link's stomach, doing more damage to his body. Amber felt more tears form in her eyes, blurring her vision. "Link..."

She slumped to the floor next to him, letting the bow and arrow fall. "I can't do this by myself..." She cried.

Navi piped up. "I'll help you, Amber! I swear it!"

Amber looked up at the tiny fairy as she floated in front of her. "How can you help?"

"I can see the hands! If you can aim where I fly by, you won't need to worry about the Lens of Truth!"

Amber hesitated a moment, then nodded while picking up the bow and arrow. "I'll give it a shot! Thanks, Navi."

The fairy smiled and started flying around the closest hand. Amber took a deep breath and aimed near the fairy, hoping to hit the invisible target. She gave a loud cheer as she heard a cry of pain when her arrow was let loose. Navi flew toward the other hand, which was quickly closing in on Amber. "Amber, over here!" The fairy yelled.

Amber nodded and tried hurrying with her arrow, but was once again knocked back by the hand. She swore out loud as one of the fingernails scraped her leg. The fairy tried her best to keep up with the fast moving hand, but was knocked out of the way. Amber scowled and picked up her fallen arrow, getting it ready once again. She closed her eyes and aimed blindly, hoping to catch the hand. The heard yet another cry of pain and opened her eyes, startled to find Bongo-Bongo's eyes so close to herself.

She instantly threw down the bow and took out her twin blades. With multiple cuts and slashes, Amber let out her anger on the beast. "I hate you!" She screamed with a final thrust into the pupil. More tears ran down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, staring at the dying monster in front of her.

Soon in its place was a full Heart Container. She picked it up carefully, hoping not to squeeze it, and carried it over to Link's unmoving body. Kneeling beside him, she pushed the item onto his chest. She closed her eyes as she picked up his cold hands and pushed them against either side of the Heart Container.

Biting her lip, she opened her eyes and was discouraged to find that nothing had happened. Navi landed on her shoulder as Amber picked up the Heart Container, and Amber realized that Navi had been crying too. "Navi, what are we going to do?" She cried, closing her eyes and placing her forehead onto Link's stomach, moving him a little. She heard a cracking sound but ignored it until she felt a hand on the back of her head.

Amber instantly jumped when she felt the hand and was surprised to find Link sitting up, smiling weakly. "L-Link! You're okay!" She exclaimed, giving him a big hug. "But... what...oh!" She looked across Link and saw a broken bottle beside him. "I completely forgot about the fairy..." She gave a sigh then hugged Link again. "I thought you were gone... I was so scared..."

Link gave another smile and hugged Amber tightly. "It would take more than an invisible monster to take me away from you."

The redhead sighed inwardly. _You don't know that I plan on going back home, do you?_

Navi flew happily around the couple, singing. "Oh Link, you're okay!"

Link pulled away from the hug and looked at Amber carefully. "Amber, I want you to have that Heart Container. You defeated the monster after it killed me, so you truly deserve it."

"...Are you sure about that, Link?"

"I'm one Heart Piece away from getting a new one, anyway. Yes, I'm sure. Remember, I just want you to be safe."

Amber smiled and squeezed the Heart Container as she heard Link repeat what she had said to him before. She felt a sudden burst of energy and looked to her shoulder, then her leg. Her wounds had disappeared and she felt better than ever.

The elf and the human stood up, and walked together to the portal holding hands. As soon as they hit the blue light, Amber yawned. "Oi, Link... I'm so...sleepy..." She said slowly, falling into unconsciousness.

"Amber?" Link yelled out once they reached the Chamber of Sages. He looked around frantically until he saw her peacefully sleeping behind Impa. "Impa, why is she..?"

Impa looked back at the sleeping figure and smiled. "She is not the Hero. She does not need to be here, yet she is. And because she is not the Hero, she shall slumber until your time here ends." The Shadow Sage walked closer to the Hero, smiling. "Link, you have grown into a strong young man."

Link shook his head. "But it was not me who defeated the Shadow Temple's evil guardian. It was Amber."

The Sheikah turned once again to look at the sleeping Amber. "It was this woman?"

Link nodded when Impa looked at him. "Yes, it was her."

"Hm... This is quite the predicament. But, since you live, I shall give you the Shadow Medallion." Impa walked toward the Hero once again, holding out her dark purple medallion. "I shall add my power to yours in this struggle against evil. You must defeat Ganondorf and restore the peace to Hyrule!"

"I will try my hardest, Impa." Link smiled, looking past her to Amber. "And as long as Amber helps me, I know we'll succeed."

...Later, in Kakariko Village...

Link stared at Amber, hoping she would awaken soon. Navi flew around the bed where Amber was sleeping, buzzing in her annoyance. "I thought Impa said she would wake up as soon as we left the Chamber of Sages!"

The elf shrugged. "Amber had it rough, back there. She defeated that monster by herself, remember?"

Navi huffed loudly before settling onto the pillow next to Amber's head. "Fine. If she's going to sleep, I will too!"

At that moment Amber yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning..." She said groggily.

Navi buzzed around in excitement, bouncing up and down in front of Amber's face. "You're awake, you're awake!"

Amber squinted her eyes, focusing in on the fairy. "Yeah, yeah. I'm awake." She yawned. With a stretch, she stood up. "So, where to next?"

Link's face lit up with a smile. "The Gerudo Desert."

The human girl frowned slightly. "Actually, Link, I was kinda hoping we could stop by Lake Hylia first... if that's okay."

Link nodded, a little confused. "Uh, it's fine by me, I guess."

Amber smiled, leaning forward to hug Link. "Thank you, Link."

"For what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"For not leaving me alone."

**Okay, the ending may be a little funky, but I didn't exactly know how to end this chapter. So, you're stuck with the lousy ending. XP Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (it was so full of stuff, wasn't it? I hope it didn't get confusing..), and I'm sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**First of all, I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys really do make me want to be a better writer. **

**Anon: **Yea, they do make a good couple don't they? Besides, I'm sure Kyra will find someone else.

**Golden Vixen: **I hope this chapter wasn't too heavy on the undead for ya.

**Zequistis: **Get to writing, girl. :P -randomly steals Link's hat-

**Arashi Maxwell: **I couldn't help it. I wanted to add a (believable) plot twist, and I thought making Kyra be in love with Amber would be perfect.

**Wyrvvn: **Heh, I wasn't trying to make my tunic sound like yours. It was just kinda something that came to me while I was writing this chapter up. Anyways, once school starts I'll probably end up reading your fic.

**IluvEpona144:** In case you didn't see my mention, this story is semi-AU, meaning Sheik can be his own person (as I wrote him).


	12. Madness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda. Don't you know this by now?

**Dear Goddesses**

_Chapter 12 - Madness_

Amber rubbed her temples, looking around in the darkness. She peered up the stairs, smiling. Link and Navi were happily asleep on the bed, which Amber had so gladly given up.

They had stayed in Kakariko Village for the day, socializing with the villagers and letting them know they were safe from the dreaded Bongo-Bongo. _At least they are_, Amber thought bitterly.

She shook her head and stood up, pacing back and forth downstairs. She didn't want to sleep. Last time she fell asleep, she had a nightmare. A dark shadow had raced around Hyrule until it found them, and tried to take her away. And it succeeded. She was brought somewhere darker, somewhere she couldn't find her way out of... She was tortured by the idea that Link had left her there, unable to find her. Then she head a yell, and she was roused out of her sleep, forgetting for the moment.

And she smiled when she remembered waking up.

**Amber smiled, leaning forward to hug Link. "Thank you, Link."**

"**For what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.**

"**For not leaving me alone."**

She shuddered at the thought of leaving Link, but she decided it was for the best. He needed to continue being the Hero, while she needed to get back home before anyone worried. The next day they would be heading to Lake Hylia, where she could search for anything that might lead her home.

Sighing, the girl sat down and settled her head into her arms, resting at the table. It was the most she could do without falling asleep.

The Next Day

When they reached the bottom of the steps that led to Kakariko Village, Link gave Amber a sidewards glance as he called for Epona. She hadn't been 'all there' that morning, even when the tailor was fixing her tunic. Link couldn't help but wonder if Amber had gotten any sleep the night before.

As Epona trotted up to them, she gave Amber a nudge with her nose. Amber let out a small, tired laugh and gave Epona a pat on the neck. "I'm still surprised she warmed up to you so quickly." Link said thoughtfully, pulling Amber out of her dazed state for a moment.

"I have a way with animals back home," Amber replied tiredly. "I've also been quite fond of horses." She stroked Epona's neck soothingly before climbing onto the back of the saddle.

Link followed suit and climbed on, sitting in front of Amber. Amber automatically wrapped her arms around Link's waist, pushing her forehead against the cool metal of his shield. "You okay back there?" He asked quietly before nudging Epona forward.

Amber gave a wave of her hand. "I'm fine..." A yawn. "Just a little tired..."

"Why don't you sleep on the way there, then?"

The girl instantly perked up. "Are you kidding? I could fall off if I go to sleep!"

There was a silence after that as the horse trudged along. About half way to Lake Hylia, Amber started complaining and asked to take a rest from riding. Link looked at the position of the sun before nodding and hopping off the horse. He led Epona to the nearest tree and tied the reigns loosely.

Amber hopped off the horse as well and plopped onto the ground near the tree. She yawned, stretching, and fell into a sleeping position with her head resting on her arms. In a few short minutes she was sleeping soundly.

Link fiddled with his hat, watching Amber as she slept. Navi fluttered next to him, watching his expression change from worry to relief. "She must not have gotten much sleep last night, Link."

"That's what I was afraid of," he replied, putting his hat back on. He stole another glance at the girl before looking in the direction of Lake Hylia. "I just hope her nap won't be that long. We need to reach Lake Hylia before nightfall."

At Lake Hylia

Dark Link paced back and forth in front of the tree in the center of the little island. "When are they going to get here?" he asked frantically, searching the tree for the girl's dark counterpart.

Dark Amber gave a lazy smile as she threw a sharpened stick from where she was sitting, near the top of the tree. "They'll be here, don't worry." She looked up at the hole in the sky, just above her head. With another smile, she reached inside it and pulled out a long, red ribbon. "Ah, Amber should learn to put her hair things where they belong." she said as she twirled it around her finger. She watched the ribbon intensely, letting it unravel with the wind from her finger, and continued watching as it floated downward to the lake.

The dark Hero watched it as well, then turned his attention back to the tree. "Where exactly does that lead to?"

The female shadow refused to look down, gazing intently into the black hole. "To her room." she replied blandly. "It's how she got here."

Dark Link cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that how you got here, too?"

This time the shadow glanced down at him, a sinister smile on her face. "No." was her only reply. The wind started blowing again, whipping her white-blond hair around her.

The dark Hero brushed his own blond hair away from his eyes and looked out towards the lake. His eyes focused on the red ribbon that was slowing floating toward shore, trying to ignore the sudden cold flowing down from the treetop.

At the entrance of Lake Hylia

Link sighed loudly as they reached the fences that blocked the entrance to Lake Hylia. His gaze was cast down to the sleeping girl that rested awkwardly in front of him on the horse. Epona didn't seem to mind the extra weight that was now more on her neck, but she couldn't make the two jumps required with both of them on her back.

There was another loud sigh as Link tried to figure out a way to get to the lake. As he climbed off Epona to inspect the area, he noticed Amber sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"When did we get here?" she asked groggily. Link smiled and stepped up next to Epona and stuck out his hand to help her off. Amber held up her own hand, insisting she could help herself down. _If only you knew why we're coming here, Link._

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes again as they focused on the fences in front of her. "Link, are you gonna jump over on Epona?" she questioned, turning to look at him with a tiny smile on her face.

"I was wondering about that, actually..." he replied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Epona's strong, but she can't carry both of us over those fences."

Amber shrugged and waved her hand toward Epona, smiling. "Link, you head on over. I'll just take the long way."

Link gave a confused stare. "The long way?"

The girl nodded her head and walked over to the ladder. "Yeah," she said, grabbing hold. "I'll just climb up this one and go down the other. I'll meet you there, okay?"

The blonde shook his head, not giving a reply as he mounted Epona. He gave her a nudge forward as soon as Amber reached the top of the platform. He watched as she carefully sidestepped her way to the opposite ladder before having Epona jump the fences to meet her.

After letting the horse go, Link and Amber walked side by side into the area surrounding Lake Hylia in silence. Amber kept glancing nervously at the ground, hoping Link wouldn't notice her anxiety. She lightly nibbled at her lip, a way of trying to calm herself. Link cast a sideward glance at Amber, hoping she was alright.

Amber nudged Link inside the laboratory, convincing him that he needed to check up on the old man before they could do anything. While Link was occupied inside, she decided to do some searching around the lake's shore.

She took deliberately slow steps, hoping to not find anything useful to her. Until she saw something shimmer in the bright sunlight. Her breath caught in her throat as she picked the thin, red ribbon off of the ground. She had used this same ribbon to pull back her hair. Holding it close to her chest, Amber looked around hoping she could find where it had come from.

She saw something dark glittering in the sunlight near the top of the tree in the center of the island in Lake Hylia. She squinted her eyes, hoping to get a better look. Before she could see anything, the thing moved and she was left staring at an empty space.

Amber shook her head and decided to walk to the island to inspect it. As she reached the second bridge she looked to the sky, feeling a rain drop. In a matter of seconds there was a downpour. She laughed quietly to herself and continued on, ignoring the rain as best she could.

As she reached the tree, she ran her fingers along a crack in the bark of the tree. She shielded her eyes against the rain as she looked up to the top of the tree. Her breath froze for a moment as she saw something wriggling from a hole just above the tree.

She tied the ribbon into a bow in her hair before climbing up the tree. It took her a few tries to find a good grip with all the wet wood. She cautiously made her way up the tree, humming to herself to keep her nerves under control.

Once she reached the top of the tree, she took a few moments to stare out over the lake. In the far distance, beyond the rain, she saw a rainbow forming across the sky. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Link look from the rainbow to her with confusion on his face.

"Link!" She yelled, waving to him. He just looked at her, and she assumed he was out of earshot.

Link then shook his head, pointing above Amber, yelling something she couldn't hear. She cautiously looked up and almost lost her balance when she saw a hand above her head, coming out of the black hole, groping the air as if looking for something.

Amber hung onto the tree for dear life, staring at the hand until she recognized the ring on one of its fingers. It was one of the rings from a friendship set that she had given Jenny. "Jenny!"

The hand faltered for a moment and hung in the air. Then she heard a nervous voice ask "Amber? Is that you?"

A smile spread across Amber's face. "Jenny! Can you hear me? Reach in and pull me up!" She saw the second hand cautiously reach out from the hole, then grabbed her friend's hands with her own. She sent a backward glance at Link with a sad smile. _It's better off this way, Link._

Amber felt Jenny pull up and kicked off the tree to help her friend get her out of the hole. It seemed to take forever for her make her way through the dark hole. When she felt a wooden floor, she let go of one of the hands and pulled herself up.

She sprawled herself out over her surprisingly clean closet floor, laughing softly. "I...I'm home..."

"Where the hell were you?" She heard.

Amber let out a groan as she sat up and stared at Jenny. "Jenny, you wouldn't belie-"

Jenny cut her off in the middle of the sentence, gasping. "Amber, where'd you get that outfit??"

The faux-redhead glanced down at her black tunic and giggled. "Oh, this? It was given to me..."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Ugh, never mind. Amber, were you planning on using me as an alibi while you were out?"

Amber's eyes widened when she realized how long she'd been gone. "Oh, Jenny, I'm sorry! I never went to your house, then I disappear for eight days..."

Her head tilted in confusion when she saw the confused look in Jenny's eyes. "...Eight days? Amber, I was talking about last night..." Jenny instantly put her palm against Amber's forehead. "Are you okay? The reason you didn't come over is because you hit your head again, wasn't it? Then again, your mom called asking if you came over, so probably not... By the way, she's gone on a business trip and asked me to tell you. And why are you all wet?"

Amber looked back at the black hole, ignoring her friend, and started wondering if she had suddenly forgotten about it. "You see, Jenny, I was... Well, I was in Hyrule!" She yelled, looking at Jenny with pleading eyes.

Jenny stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Amber, you could've called and told me if you got sucked into playing Ocarina of Time!"

The younger girl's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't playing it, Jenny! I was IN it!" She grabbed Jenny's head and pushed it into the hole, holding her carefully so she wouldn't slip. She heard a loud gasp then decided to pull Jenny back up. "Do you believe me?"

"L-Lake Hylia!" Amber nodded and Jenny continued, "How did that hole get there, and why does it lead to Lake Hylia?"

Amber sighed and stood up, dusting her tunic off. "How the hell should I know?" She ran her fingers through her dirty hair and pulled out the ribbon. "I found this in the lake and thought 'Hey, maybe I can get home now!'" She handed the ribbon to Jenny, smiling. "I'm gonna take a shower. Do you think you could grab me a towel and wait for me downstairs?"

Jenny nodded in agreement and ran out of Amber's room to get her a towel. Amber stood still for a minute, staring at the hole in her closet floor. She hugged herself, sighing. "I'll need to close that... But it can wait until after my shower. I feel so gross."

She made her way to the bathroom, slowly stripping off her clothes as she walked there. After quickly jumping in under the running water, she started washing her hair with her favorite lavender shampoo. A few moments went by before she heard the door squeak open. "Jenny? Just put the towel on the counter, I'll be out in a few minutes."

There was a silence before she heard a male voice ask "Who's Jenny?"

Amber screamed and poked her head out of the shower. "L-Link?! What are you doing here?" she yelled, hugging the shower curtain to her naked chest.

Link looked over at her and blushed before averting his eyes. "I was worried about you..."

She smiled for a moment before realizing the towel was already in the bathroom. Jenny must have put it there before Link showed up. She pointed a finger at it. "Link, can you hand me that?"

The elf nodded and picked up the towel, handing it to Amber nervously. "Why was your tunic in that other room?"

Amber turned off the shower before grabbing the towel, wrapping it around herself. She took a deep breath before pulling open the shower curtain. Link started blushing beet red, causing her to laugh. "I couldn't wait to take my shower." She poked him slightly, looking over his wet tunic. "You should take a warm shower, too. I don't want you catching a cold from being out in the rain." she said carefully.

Holding the towel close to herself, Amber turned and started the shower again. She looked over her shoulder at Link, her wet hair clinging to her face. "Well, I'll leave so you can take your shower. Just call when you're done. I'll have a towel and some clean clothes for you."

Link nodded nervously and waited for Amber to leave before deciding what do to about this 'shower.' He peered at the closed door and glanced around the bathroom, wondering why it looked so different from what he was used to. He shrugged out of his clothes and carefully stepped into the bath, letting the warm water flow onto his naked chest. It felt much like rain, except warmer. Sighing with contentment, Link stood in the shower for a few minutes before hearing a click.

He poked his head out from behind the curtain to see a hand poking through a small crack in the doorway, putting a towel and some other materials onto the nearest counter. After the door closed, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then picked up the articles of clothing that had been set down next to the towel and inspected them. They were certainly different from what he was used to wearing.

Link poked his head out of the bathroom door to see Amber in a t-shirt and her undies, looking for something. He blushed and remained quiet for a moment, watching as another girl walked into the room.

Amber started rummaging through one of the drawers in her dresser, flinging pants across the room. "No, no!"

The other girl, whom Link did not recognize, spoke up. "Amber, why is your shower still running?"

The faux-redhead turned to look at her friend, blushing as she held a jean skirt in her hand. "Well, you won't believe me..."

"Hey, if I can believe you were in Hyrule, what wouldn't I believe?" The girl said, tapping her foot. She hooked a thumb into the belt loop of her pants, waiting for a reply.

Amber turned back to her dresser, flinging more pants around. "Well, you see..." She blushed again, wondering why she was suddenly so self-conscious about her jeans. She pulled out the last pair, with holes in the knees, and pulled them on. Turning to look at her friend again, she smiled and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Link's taking a shower."

When Link heard his name, he silently closed the door and looked at the clothes Amber had picked out for him. He shrugged, pulling them on as best he could, then waited for a moment. Would it be best to call her now, or let her finish talking?

He started towel-drying his hair as he heard laughing radiate from the other room. "Amber, I can imagine Hyrule, but Link? Here? That's a laugh, truly!"

Link once again pushed open the bathroom door, this time wider so Amber could see him. She smiled a bit as she started blow-drying her hair in front of her vanity mirror. "Maybe you should look toward the bathroom," she said confidently.

The brunette turned to look and her jaw instantly dropped to the floor. "B-but...you...him, a-and the shower..." She shook her head to clear her mind. "Amber, you had a naked Link in your bathroom and you didn't tell me!"

Amber rolled her eyes and set down the blow dryer. She ran her hand through her hair to set it in place, then walked past Link into the bathroom to turn off the shower. "Jenny, don't scare the poor boy." She looked Link over and blushed. _He looks even hotter in regular clothes!_

Link had on one of Amber's 'man-shirts,' as her other friends called them. They were regular men's shirts that Amber wore to bed instead of a nightgown or regular women's pajamas. The jeans were a little tougher for her to find. She ended up rummaging through her brother's dresser and was lucky enough to find a pair that were too big, courtesy of Grandma forgetting what size he was. And, out of sheer embarrassment, Amber had given up a pair of her pajama boxers, hoping beyond all hope they would fit.

She gave him a once over, assessing the outfit again. She then smiled and ruffled Link's hair a little. "There, now you look like a regular teenager! ...Except for the pointed ears."

Jenny nodded, moving closer as she looked Link over as well. "Well, that'll be fine for your party. At least, I hope."

Amber tilted her head, confused, as she tried fixing Link's hair to cover his ears. "Party? What party?"

The brunette's mouth dropped again. "Are you already forgetting your birthday? We had the party planned for next weekend!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, you're right!!" Her hands instantly dropped from Link's blonde hair and started brushing them nervously through her own. She laughed, quiet enough for her to realize they hadn't heard it. "Well, uh, the truth is..." She laughed nervously again, this time louder. "Oh, how could I forget my sixteenth birthday?! To think, if the time had been the same in Hyrule as it is here, I would be sixteen and I wouldn't have realized it!"

Link and Jenny exchanged confused glances before the brunette walked up to her friend. Amber shook her head, still laughing. "Amber, you're in hysterics!" Jenny yelled. And she gave a sound slap to the side of Amber's face.

Link looked on in shock as Amber stopped laughing, only to glare at her friend. She started rubbing the tender skin on her cheek, then smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Jenny. The party's still at the club, right?"

Jenny nodded, and she and Amber started talking about something so quickly that Link couldn't quite understand. He opted to look around the room, smiling to himself. Other than the mess of pants on the floor, her room was nice and clean. Some weird kind of paper with pictures on them all over the walls. He turned to inspect her closet, with the ominous hole in the floor. The hole that led to Hyrule...

Wasn't Hyrule where he was supposed to be? Of course it was. But why did he feel so right here, where Amber was? He heard a low humming noise next to his ear and chose to ignore it. Navi could wait. For now, he decided, as he turned to look at Amber and her friend, he would learn as much as he could about this world. For Amber.

* * *

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Neko-Mitsuko: **Does Amber ever think clearly? 'Course not! As for belonging... only the mean authoress knows.

**Anon **(aka Persuit of shiney things) Haha. Hope the 'suspense' didn't kill you this time around.


	13. Chaos and Confusion?

**Disclaimer: **Zelda equals not mine.

Bleh. A new year, and it's already sucky. I had this chapter all ready the day before New Year's Eve, but I didn't want to upload it because I hadn't edited it yet. I didn't the chance to update the next day, because I had to set up for my party. Then, when I was ready to update on the 2nd, my computer crashed and the power cord died... Needless to say, I couldn't update until just now. Anyways, sorry for making you guys wait, and I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

****Dear Goddesses  
**_Chapter 13 - Chaos and Confusion?_

Amber and Jenny peered into the ominous looking hole in Amber's closet. They poked at it carefully and shook their heads when nothing happened. "It looks like tar. We can't reach through it anymore..."

Jenny rolled back onto her heels and sighed. "This is what led you to Hyrule, right? Why isn't it working?"

The redhead shook her head in confusion. "I don't know! It was working a few moments ago, right?"

"Uh, yeah, you lost a sweater to it." Jenny replied hesitantly.

"That damn hole!!" Amber yelled. She launched toward the hole head-first and the brunette had to grab her friend so she wouldn't hurt her head. Amber rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "That means Link can't get home..."

The older of the two started grinning. "So what? Link's gonna be staying here until you can figure out that hole!" She nudged at Amber with her elbow. "See what I'm saying?"

Amber rolled her eyes and moved to clean up her room a little. The last things she picked up were the clothes and items she had brought with her from Hyrule. Jenny stood on her tiptoes to peer over Amber's shoulder. "Hey, are those real?"

"What, these?" Amber asked, holding up the twin blades. "Yeah, they're real." She walked over to her stand and placed them next to her own sword. "Link bought them for me because I told him I wanted to help."

Jenny ran her fingers over the hilts of each sword before turning to watch her friend. "That was very nice of him. It must've cost a lot."

Amber shrugged and walked into the hallway, with Jenny following her, to put the tunic and under-things into the washing machine. "I suppose."

The brunette peered down the stairwell. "What do you think he's doing down there?"

Amber's eyes flicked toward the stairs before closing the washer's door. "Waiting, probably."

Jenny grinned and ran down the stairs. "Oh, Link!!"

The redhead shook her head and followed her friend downstairs. "Don't scare him, Jenny." She peered around the corner of the hall into the living room. Link was sitting quietly on the couch while Jenny bounced this way and that. "Jenny?"

Her friend kept a silly grin on her face. "Amber, since he'll be staying here, don't you think we should take him shopping for new clothes? And possibly a new outfit for ourselves for your party?"

The grin was infectious, for it spread to Amber's face as well. "You know what, I think you're right."

Link looked between the two girls and instantly knew something he wasn't going to like was going to happen.

...Later...

Amber gently pushed Link inside the front door, groaning. Jenny followed them, closing the door behind herself, and they all walked into the living room. Amber and Jenny threw their bags onto the couch and each plopped into a chair. Link looked at them both curiously. "What exactly is all of that?"

Amber leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees. "Clothes. It might take awhile to get used to them, because they're so different from what you're used to, but..."

Link nodded, understanding a little. Jenny started nodding enthusiastically. "We should bring him around the town tomorrow. Let him get to know things a little, y'know?"

The redhead grinned. "I think that's a great idea, Jenny."

...The next Saturday...

Amber peered at herself in the mirror before her eyes flicked over to look at her best friend. They were both wearing similar outfits: neon colors over black. Jenny had a neon green tank-top, fingerless gloves, and black rave pants. Amber, on the other hand, had neon pink portions on her shirt with fishnet sleeves, and a short black/neon pink skirt, including neon pink patches on her shoes. A neon pink cross was centered in her shirt, just below the low-cut bust line. She had also added some temporary pink highlights to her hair. Adjusting her own neon fingerless gloves, she turned back to the mirror.

Jenny carefully stepped over to Amber, and started fixing her hair. "Amber," she said, running her hand through her friend's hair, "are you sure about bringing Link to the party?"

The younger girl sighed and started applying her makeup. "It was your idea, wasn't it? Besides...I don't really want to leave him home alone, y'know?"

The brunette nodded and stopped fiddling with her friend's hair. "Well, did you pick out an outfit for him?"

Amber wasn't given a chance to respond. Jenny hit her on the shoulder, hard, when Link stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing dark blue pants and a black tank-top with a mesh collar. He held his arms out a little, testing the flexibility of the new outfit. "...Um, are you sure I should be...wearing...this...? Amber, what are you wearing?"

Amber smiled and stood up, spinning around to model her clothes. "Do you like it?"

The elf started blushing upon seeing a little more of Amber's chest than he was used to. "Uh, y-yeah," he stammered out. "It's nice?"

Both girls nodded, satisfied with the answer. Amber turned to her vanity and picked up a beanie. She fiddled with it for a moment before placing it carefully on Link's head to cover his ears. She applauded her effort, as did Jenny. "There, all set!"

The girls picked up some glow-sticks on their way out of Amber's room, with Link in tow. They then made their way to the bus stop, Amber giving Link instructions about the coming event. "Okay, I want you to stay close to me at all times. There's no telling what could happen if you got lost in that club. Just say no if any girls ask you to dance, and..." Amber started blushing. "Never mind." She turned to look at Jenny while they waited for the bus to arrive. "Jenny, I just need you to make sure you know who doesn't bother me."

Jenny grinned and saluted. "Of course, General Pain in the Ass! Caleb will be no where near you!"

Amber rolled her eyes and gently hit her friend on the back of the head, so as to not mess up her hair. "You moron."

The brunette rubbed the back of her head carefully, grinning. "You know you love me."

Link watched the exchange between the two, smiling. He'd learned during his week in Amber's world that they were constantly like this. He also watched the different groups of people during their trips to the mall, and Link was pretty confident that he would fit in. Other than one thing...

He reached up and scratched at the hat on his head. It was still felt so different from the one he was so used to wearing, and he only half understood why he had to wear it: his ears were pointed. He'd noticed that not one other person he'd seen all week had ears like him, no one. He shook his head to rid the thought and looked up to notice that Amber was pulling him toward the bus that just arrived.

Amber pulled Link onto the bus, paid for both of their fares, and walked to the back of the bus all the while ignoring the whistles and stares she received. Jenny giggled and settled into the back seat next to Amber and Link. "Wow, Amber, you're getting a lot of attention."

Amber shook her head, laughing. "It's only because it's my birthday," she said, hoping her friend would get the sarcasm of the joke. Jenny laughed and nodded.

The brunette twisted in her chair to look out the window. "I still can't believe you had the club rented."

Amber's glossed lips twitched into a smile. "My dad can be nice, when he wants to be. I told him I was in love with the teen club, so he decided to rent it for me for my Sweet Sixteen..." She drifted into her thoughts, the smile vanishing.

Jenny started frowning, but quickly changed her expression into a smile as she tugged at Link's shirt. "You're gonna love it at the club, Link. Wait till you see Amber dance!" She yelled, hoping that would drag Amber out of her thoughts.

It worked.

The redhead, now with pink highlights, shook her head. "What?" She started blushing. "Oh, Jenny, you tease! I suck at dancing, and you know it!"

Link looked between the two once more and started laughing. "Amber, I'm sure you're better than you think..."

Amber's blush grew a deeper shade of red. "O-oh, right." She immediately stood up when the bus stopped. "Okay, time to go!" She flew out the door of the bus and ran up to the door of the club.

Link shot Jenny a confused look, and the brunette couldn't help but laugh. "She sometimes gets nervous around boys she likes. You should feel special!"

The elf started blushing as well as he followed Jenny out of the bus. After a few moments of waiting, they were able to go inside the club. Link had to cover his ears the moment they stepped inside, however. They had been greeted by loud music with a deep electronic beat. Link's ears twitched with the new, unfamiliar sound, and he wondered exactly how Amber and her friend could enjoy it. When he turned to ask them he found them already dancing.

Amber smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the middle of the dance floor that was already crowded with people. She started dancing once again, ignoring Link for a moment. After turning and swinging to the beat, Amber turned to look at Link while a smile on her face and sweat at her temples. Link's blush deepened when she leaned a little closer so she didn't have to yell. "What do you think?"

Link took a deep breath, peeled his eyes away from Amber's chest (he's a man, he couldn't help himself), and blushed a little more. "About the music? It's...uh, different." He laughed out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The redhead laughed, pulled up the top of her shirt, and started twirling a glow-stick in the air. "That's the point! You just lose control and dance with the beat. You'll get the hang of it!" She yelled while pulling away to give herself enough space to dance.

The blonde watched, entranced with the way Amber danced. The pink in her outfit glowed in the darkness of the room, as did the thing she swung in the air. After watching for a while, Link picked up the beat of the next song and started dancing as best he could. He did get the hang of it, just as Amber had said, and when the music stopped he found himself wishing there would be more. He stepped next to Amber and started whispering "What's going on?"

Amber shrugged and replied, "I don't know." She flinched and took a step back, shielding her eyes with her arm, when a spotlight started to shine on them. A loud female voice echoed throughout the club.

"Good evening ladies and germs! Yes, I'm referring to you, Caleb." Laughter. "But really, folks, this night is special. It's my best friend's sixteenth birthday!" Jenny's voice rang and Amber could tell she was smiling, wherever she was speaking from. "I'd like to take a moment to thank her father for renting the club for tonight, even though he's not here. And I'd also like to take a moment for a spotlight dance, featuring the birthday girl herself!"

Amber turned a deep shade of red when everyone turned to watch her. "Oh, no... I couldn't!" She waved her hands in front of herself nervously. "Just please turn on the regular music so everyone can go back to dancing!"

Jenny laughed and stepped onto the balcony above them. "But that wouldn't be fair, after I just announced the spotlight dance! And who will the lucky boy be?" She smiled and winked at Link, who in turn blushed. Amber blushed and grabbed Link's hand instantly. "So, is he it?" Amber nodded, looking to the floor. "Then let the music begin!"

The redhead mumbled something and wrapped her arms around Link's neck, expecting him to know what to do. When he stood still, confused, she stood on her tip-toes and whispered into his ear, "Put your hands on my hips. Just like that, good. Now follow my lead and just dance. This isn't like before. ...And I'm so sorry about it!"

Amber and Link moved a bit awkwardly at first, but soon got into rhythm with each other and found the slow dance to be quite nice. Soon Amber found herself against Link with her head on his shoulder. Loud 'aws' could be heard from the audience as the song ended.

Jenny smiled and picked up her microphone again. "Aw, wasn't that sweet folks? Anyways, we'll be going back to the regular music in a few moments. Until then, enjoy the refreshments!" She grinned and threw down the microphone as she ran down the stairs to meet Amber, happier than ever.

The redhead, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled to see her friend. "I'll kill you! Do you know how embarrassed I was?"

Link mumbled, "It wasn't that bad..."

Amber started blushing a deep red. "I-I guess it was okay... Sorry for blowing up at you, Jenny."

Jenny grinned and gave her friend a thumbs up. "It's okay, Amber! Let's just get the party on." She yelled, grinning.

"Well, well. Look at the birthday girl, all whored up. And who's this, a new boy-toy?"

Amber settled her hands onto her hips and turned to look at the intruder. "He happens to be my boyfriend, Caleb. And what's your excuse for looking exceptionally whore-ish tonight? Why, it looks like you're wearing more makeup than I am!"

The boy accused of wearing makeup pursed his lips, thinking of a comeback. "My face is naturally this beautiful," he said, flipping his hair with an arrogant smile on his face and a twinkle in green eyes.

The two girls groaned in disgust. "In your dreams. What are you doing here, anyways? Didn't I tell you not to come?" Amber asked, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

Caleb snorted, watching her movements. "My father owns this club. Just because your father rented it out for you doesn't mean you can't disallow me entrance."

Amber started mumbling, "But I can disallow entrance elsewhere."

"I couldn't hear you, what was that?"

The redhead mumbled something again before saying, "It was nothing, dumb-ass. Now please leave me alone so I can dance in peace."

Caleb eyed her then Link before nodding. "Watch out though, girly. You won't be his forever."

"Go to hell, Caleb! I'll never date you." Amber spat.

Caleb narrowed his green eyes. "Whatever," he said, waving his hand, before walking off.

Jenny sighed and settled her hands onto Amber's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Amber. I could've sworn he wouldn't be here."

Amber shook her head and shrugged her shoulders to remove Jenny's hands. "It's fine. He's gone now, so let's just enjoy the rest of the night, okay?"

The brunette sighed once again before starting to dance. Link, on the other hand, gave Amber a quick hug. There was obviously something about that boy Caleb that she didn't like. And Link could partially see why: he was an arrogant bastard.

Link watched from his seat as Amber danced half-heartedly for the rest of the night. Something set her off. He couldn't tell if she was angry or upset, or both. But he wanted to help. Something had to be done about that Caleb guy. And when Link thought things through, something would be done. But Caleb had to make the first move.

Throughout the rest of the night, Link was given odd looks by various guys at the party. He tried to ignore them, until the Caleb guy had pushed his way through the crowd to where Link was sitting. Caleb grinned. "Hello there. So you're the guy Amber decided on? Ha! I can't believe she picked someone as scrawny as you over me."

Link raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Scrawny?" he asked with a hint of anger. No one had called him scrawny before.

Caleb laughed, poking a finger into Link's chest. "Weak! You look like you'd never win in a fight."

Now it was Link's turn to smile. Caleb was making the first move.

"A fight? A battle or two, maybe. Are you sure you don't want to take that back?" Link asked.

"I'm sure I don't want to take it back! I'm no weakling," Caleb yelled, throwing a punch at Link's face.

Link leaned to the side, dodging it, and grabbed Caleb's wrist. "That was a mistake." He then pushed up with his palm, making contact with Caleb's nose. He backed away from the bleeding boy.

Caleb instantly grabbed at his face once he was free. "You bastard, you may've broken my nose!" He reached up with his free hand and grabbed at Link's hat. He gasped and threw it to the ground when he saw Link's ears. "You freak!"

Link shook his head, ignoring the comment. "It's not broken, just bleeding. It'll be fine by tomorrow. But leave Amber alone, or it will be broken, understood?"

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Caleb turned toward the door. "This isn't over, freak."

In an instant everyone was talking and Amber ran over to Link. "Link, what happened?! Caleb was walking out bleeding! And your hat!" She reached for the hat and hurriedly tried to put it back on Link's head.

Link bit his lip nervously. "I, uh, hit him. For you?"

Amber laughed and hugged Link after his hat was on. "Good. That bastard deserved it. But you should keep your hat on!"

The blonde nodded nervously. "I will, Amber."

Amber bit her at her lip and looked around for something. Her eyes focused on something glowing behind him, then she smiled. "Is that really the time?" She pushed past Link carefully and stepped onto the bar. "Excuse me!" she yelled. "EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone turned to look at her and the music was cut off. She started blushing. "I'm really sorry everyone, but I need to head home. Feel free to stay and dance, as long as you're out of the club by two!" She yelled out so everyone could hear, then nodded to the DJ telling him it was okay to start his music again. After the electronic beat started up again Amber jumped off the bar and grabbed Link's hand. "Come on, Link. We'll meet Jenny outside."

Amber pulled Link outside, smiling all the while. _Haha! Caleb finally got what he deserved. Maybe now he'll leave me alone,_ she thought. Link tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the club's door. Jenny was walking out.

"Amber! Why are you leaving so early?" Jenny asked.

The redhead faked a yawn, stretching. "I'm tired. And I don't feel too good about leaving Link here, y'know?" Jenny gave an answering nod. "Good. So, we'll head home. Are you coming over after?"

Jenny shook her head and walked up to them. "Silly, I'm coming over now!"

Amber smiled. "What, don't trust me?"

"Hell no!" The brunette laughed out.

Both teen girls gave knowing smiles, leaving Link confused yet again. Would he ever learn their 'secret language'?

...Around the corner...

All three of the teenagers got onto the bus a few blocks away, not knowing they were being watched. The shadowy figure moved closing, listening to them all laughing at something Amber had just said. The redhead then started blushing, making the 'stalker' laugh as well without having heard the conversation. 'Stalker' then focused their attention on the blonde elf. "I'm glad you had your fun this week, Link... Because it's time you came back home."

* * *

So, how's that for chapter 13, eh? Again, sorry for the wait.

The only review shout-out I'm giving is this: Thanks for reading, all of you! Love ya!

(I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess who 'Stalker' is.)


	14. Traveling Friends

**Disclaimer:** ...Don't you know this by now? Anyways, me no own Zelda.

* * *

**Dear Goddesses**_  
Chapter 14 - Traveling Friends_

Amber yawned and stretched as she pushed open the door to her house. Jenny collapsed on the couch, tired, and waved her hand. "Amber, I'm gonna..." Jenny paused to yawn. "Sleep downstairs."

The redhead nodded and continued upstairs with Link following. She pushed open her bedroom door and looked around, her eyes suddenly wide. "W-what happened?" She stepped inside and instantly started cleaning up the mess. Clothes were everywhere, there were books on the floor, and her single poster had been ripped carelessly in half.

Link stepped into the doorway, staring at the mess. "Amber?"

Amber stopped her cleaning and looked back at Link with a half-smile as she held the ripped poster in her hands. "I don't know what happened... But I'm thinking about calling the police. Can you go get Jenny and bring her up here with the phone?"

The blond nodded and hurried down the stairs to get her. Amber stood up and walked over to her trash can to throw away the poster. She picked up some jeans and a t-shirt, hurried into the bathroom and changed before Jenny and Link made it back upstairs. When Jenny stepped into the room she gasped at the mess and handed Amber the phone.

Just as Amber was about to dial the number of the police department she was stopped when Jenny pointed behind her in disbelief. She turned a bit to see who it was and screamed with joy. "Sheik!" She exclaimed as she dropped the phone and ran to give him a hug.

Sheik smiled under his facial cloth as Amber hugged him. He could definitely get used to that. "Is everything okay, Amber?"

Amber pulled back and nodded, noticing the jealous look on Link's face. She giggled and stepped beside Link and took a hold of his hand to comfort him. "We're fine. I was just about to call the police about the mess. I think someone broke in and was trying to steal something."

Sheik gave a sad nod. "I..know who it was."

The two girls tilted their heads in confusion. "You do? Who?" Amber asked.

The Sheikah turned to look out Amber's window. "It was the two shadows. They tried to steal the Master Sword."

Link took a step forward. "But they can't touch it. Why try?"

Sheik turned around to look at Link, and only Link, with a disapproving look in his eye. "The Hero of Time left it alone to have fun. Why else?"

The elf looked toward the ground in shame. Amber shook her head. "We were celebrating my birthday... isn't that something?"

Jenny nodded and took a step forward, poking Sheik in the chest. "Link deserves his fun, you know! So he left the Master Sword alone for a few hours, it was no big deal!"

Sheik carelessly moved Jenny's finger away. "But he's left Hyrule alone in its time of need."

This time all three teens cast their gaze to the floor. Amber started mumbling something. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something aloud, but stopped herself as Link started speaking. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I'm assuming I'm able to go back to Hyrule now, since you're here."

The Sheikah nodded and pointed to Amber's closet floor, where the opening to Lake Hylia was dimly shining. Amber took a step forward and peered into the hole, noticing that it was raining in Lake Hylia. She looked up at Sheik with a curious glance, and he took a step next to her. He kneeled down as Amber leaned on all fours to look at the hole. "We can only go between the two worlds while it is raining at Lake Hylia," he stated.

"And only then?" Amber asked curiously, leaning forward again.

"Only then. We only have a matter of minutes before this hole will close again."

Amber, Jenny and Sheik turned when they heard the click of Amber's bathroom door. In a matter of minutes Link was stumbling out of the bathroom with his tunic, sword, shield and hat in place. Navi flitted around by his head, then buzzed over to Amber. "Will you be coming back with us, Amber?" the fairy asked quietly.

She looked over at Jenny, who was nodding her head sleepily. They smiled at each other knowingly, each for different reasons, and Amber nodded. "Give me a moment to get ready, and we'll be there."

Sheik gave a nod to the teen girls as he stepped toward the hole. "Come, Link. We'll wait for the girls in Hyrule."

The blonde elf gave a nod and took a step toward the hole, but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve. He turned to see Amber holding him in place. "Uh... Link. If it's okay... Can we buy Jenny a tunic before continuing?"

Jenny perked up upon hearing her name. "Wait, I'm coming?"

The redhead turned to look at her friend with a smile. "Well, duh!"

The brunette grinned and hugged her friend. "Yay! I'm gonna make some coffee real quick." With that said, Jenny ran out of her friend's room and down the stairs.

Link laughed to himself. "Sure, we could get her a tunic," he said. Sheik and Link then carefully climbed into the hole and disappeared.

Amber smiled and walked to her closet, pulling out her tunic from the farthest hidden corner. She held it up in front of herself before her mirror, smiled, and walked into her bathroom to change. She took her time while pulling the tunic on, wondering just exactly what was waiting for them in Hyrule.

She heard a tentative knock at the bathroom door. After quickly pulling on her tights, she opened the door only to see Jenny, holding two traveling mugs full of coffee (thankfully with the caps on, because she dropped them upon seeing her friend) with her jaw dropped. "...Amber?"

The redhead grinned and walked past her friend, picking up one of the fallen mugs, and moved to her dresser. She set her coffee down momentarily to set the twin blades on either side of her hips, then picked her mug up again and took a sip. She sighed with relief as the hot liquid slid down her throat. "Yum. Nice coffee tonight, Jenny."

Jenny shook her head in disbelief and picked up her fallen mug. "Uh... Will I get a cool tunic like that?"

Amber smiled, taking another sip of her coffee as she stepped toward her closet. "If I can get Link's rupee bag again, sure." She grinned as the brunette's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry. I can probably get my Gerudo friend to get you a tunic instead."

The older of the two girls tilted her head, sipping at her drink. "You have a friend from the Gerudo Desert? Wait... so your tunic was stolen!"

The redhead shrugged, disregarding the last statement her friend made. Instead, she chose to reply to the first. "She thinks I'm the Gerudo princess. Oh well." She finished off her coffee and set the empty mug on her dresser. "Are you ready?" She asked and started hurriedly writing a note for her little brother, telling him to go to his friend's house for the next two or three days. It didn't matter much that they both left the house; their mother was on a business trip yet again.

Jenny looked at her friend curiously and read the note over her shoulder. She then smiled and held up her mug, quickly finishing off her coffee with a big gulp. "Ready!"

Amber looked away from the note she left as she picked up her ocarina and adjusted it on her belt. Then, grinning, she grabbed Jenny's hand and started pulling her friend toward the hole in her closet. "Banzai!" She yelled while jumping into the hole, dragging the brunette with her.

They opened their eyes to the darkness for a split second, then Amber reached out and grabbed the first thing she could. Jenny let out a scream, looking to the ground far below her. Amber let out a sharp cry as a pain shot through her shoulder. "Jenny, find another branch to hold on to! I can't hold on to you much longer!" She yelled out, looking between the branch she had caught and her friend.

Jenny nodded and started swinging gently toward the tree. Once she was close enough she grabbed onto a branch, allowing Amber to move her now free hand. Amber swung her arm up, grabbing the branch with both hands now, and pulled herself up. She plopped onto the branch with a sigh, looking at the ground below her.

The brunette glared up the tree at her friend, hanging on to the trunk tightly. "Thanks, Amber! You could've gotten us killed! Don't jump through the hole next time, yeah?"

Amber nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah... At least not while we're holding hands. That really hurt my shoulder." She looked toward the ground again, watching the rain drops hit the ground. She then smiled when she saw Link waving up at the tree.

The two girls slowly made their way down the tree, Amber wincing every time she had to hold her weight with her left arm. Once they reached the ground the two looked around. "Where'd Sheik go?" Jenny asked curiously.

Link looked to his right, shrugging. "He has a tendency to disappear like that. But, from what I know, we have to head to the Gerudo Desert."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Amber yelled, taking the short amount of time to not focus on her shoulder. "We can hopefully get a tunic for Jenny from Kyra while we're there! But... oh. Damn." She paused to think.

"What is it, Amber?" Link asked.

Amber sighed, looking toward the ground. "Remember that outfit Kyra gave me? To make it seem like I was a Gerudo with the Hero of Time captive?" Link gave a nod and Amber sighed once more. "I left it at Impa's house."

"All the way in Kakariko Village?" Jenny piped up.

The blonde sighed. "Well, I can't very well head into the Gerudo Desert without being a," he paused to use air quotes (something he learned from Amber) " 'prisoner.' We'll just have to go get it."

Amber rubbed her shoulder again, already leading the group toward the bridge. "You realize we'll hafta walk all the way to Kakariko and back, right? Epona may be able to carry the two of us, Link, but she surely can't carry three people."

Jenny sighed loudly. "Amber! You can just give me a piggy back, that way all of us won't have to walk." She started grinning.

The redhead slowly turned around to face her shorter friend. "Haha, piggyback... No. Especially not with my bum shoulder." She tapped a finger to her chin and then thrust it into the air. "Aha! Link, we can just transport to the Temple of Time, right? It's not that far of a walk from there, and we can just transport back here since Lake Hylia is close to the desert!"

"That might work, Amber," Link replied.

With that decided, Amber linked her elbow with Jenny's and set her free hand on Link's shoulder. Link smiled slightly and pulled out his ocarina, then started playing the Prelude of Light. The two girls closed their eyes, Jenny hugging closer to Amber. After the melody ended, the three teens felt a sort of lightheadedness and empty space beneath their feet.

Amber opened her eyes for a single moment and gasped, having to close them against the bright yellow light surrounding them. She pulled Jenny closer and tightened her hand on Link's shoulder, tightening her closed eyes to block out the light until she felt firm ground below her feet again. She cautiously opened one eye when she felt Link step away and realized they were in the Temple of Time.

"...Link, is it always like that?" Amber questioned timidly.

Link turned back and glanced at Amber, who was still clinging to her friends arm. "Like what?"

"...The bright light and the empty space?"

The blonde nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him. "You learn to get used to, I suppose."

Amber nodded while Jenny started rubbing her own head confusedly. They walked down the stairs together, their arms still linked together at the elbow. Jenny turned her head this way and that, amazed at the detail and reality of the Temple of Time.

Link stepped out of the temple, his hand ready on his sword. Amber wriggled her arm loose from Jenny's and pulled out her swords as well. Jenny tilted her head, confused, until she heard a scream rise from market. "What was that!" she yelled, covering her ears.

The redhead sighed and glanced back at her friend. "The ReDeads in the market, remember? Just... stay at the entrance, with your eyes closed, until you hear my okay." Jenny nodded and stepped to the entrance of the market, her eyes closed as Amber had told her.

Amber raced forward with Link, slashing at the ReDeads before they could scream. She smiled, satisfied that the ReDeads fell with one slice. She yelled out to Jenny and turned to see her friend running toward them. "Wow, Amber! That was quick!" Jenny exclaimed.

Link and Amber were smiling and placing their swords in their rightful places before holding each other's hands. Jenny gave an 'aw' and a smile as they all started walking toward Kakariko.

...Kakariko Village...

Amber walked into Impa's house, alone. She let Link give Jenny a grand tour of the village while she went to change into the Gerudo attire. She raced upstairs to change as quickly as possible. Going to Gerudo Desert sounded so exciting, and Amber just couldn't wait!

Meanwhile, Jenny clung to Link's arm in amazement. The sounds, the sights-everything-just awed her. "I can't believe it... I'm really in Hyrule!" She shrieked so loudly, Link had to cover his pointed ears. Jenny kept going on while Link tuned her out, talking over her voice to cover everything she needed to know about Kakariko Village. They made a loop around the whole town until they met Amber in front of Impa's house.

Amber waved shyly when Link and Jenny stopped in front of her, hiding her blush easily behind the Gerudo veil attached to her headband. Everything she wore was of a deep sapphire hue-lined with silver where appropriate-except for the necklace that hung just above the curve of her breasts. The necklace itself was exquisite, and a perfect touch to her appearance: it was a pure silver chain that linked around itself until it reached the silver crossed swords-a symbol of her weapons-that it held. The Gerudo pants puffed out as she had assumed they would, yet they seemed to give her legs a very shapely appearance. Her shoes came to a small point at the toes that were dotted with silver, and her top, if she could call it that, only covered the bare essentials. Silver lined the edges of the top, and made a cross to the middle where a jewel of sapphire had been set into the cloth. She crossed her arms over her bare stomach, embarrassed, when she realized Jenny and Link were staring with their mouths open (for very different reasons).

Jenny ran up and started to hug her best friend. "Oh my god Amber, you look so different! You look good as a Gerudo. Tan up a little and you'll be perfect!"

Amber ran back inside, embarrassed, and reappeared within a few moments. She held up her belt, smiling, then attached it to her pants. Jenny gave a confused look when Amber pulled off her ocarina. "Guess what? I'll call my Gerudo friend and have her get you a Gerudo outfit too. Sound good? We'll both bring Link in as a 'prisoner'."

The brunette sat down, intrigued, when her friend started playing the ocarina. The tune seemed to catch in the wind and carry off. The redhead smiled when the song was over, set her ocarina back safely on her belt, then sat down with Jenny to wait. "It might take a while, but we should wait here till she gets here." Amber looked up to Link and gave another smile. "Do you have potions, fairies, and any other supplies? Extra arrows?"

Link shook his head and pointed with his thumb to the upper lot where the bazaar and potion shop were. "Should I go get some?"

"From experience, yeah. Especially arrows. We'll wait here, okay?" She replied, waving her hand.

The blonde elf shook his head, smiling, and started to walk away. Jenny and Amber started giggling loudly minutes later, when Link couldn't hear what was said. He turned back to look at them, only to see the girls waving happily. He walked into the bazaar, bought the arrows he needed, and walked back outside. He looked in the direction where he had left the girls and dropped his gear when he realized they weren't there.

Link sighed heavily and closed his eyes while rubbing his temples. It was going to be a long day, he decided. He went to pick up his new bundle of arrows, so he could go to the potion shop next, and gasped when they weren't by his feet. He reached behind his back cautiously, seeing if anyone was behind him, when he felt a bit of weight lifted off his back. His arm lifted up behind his head now and he was surprised to find that his bow was no longer in place either. He turned around to face the thief and gasped. He saw Jenny out of the corner of his eye, happily putting the bow and quiver on her back, as Amber tackled him to the ground.

"LINK!!" Amber yelled happily after pouncing on him. "Jenny and I decided that she can take care of all the arrow stuff. I wouldn't trust her with swords, anyways. But, in addition to the arrows, we're gonna ask Kyra to buy her a knife or something so she'll still have close-combat stuff. Yeah?"

The elf could only nod his head from lack of air. Amber gasped when she realized she was sitting on his chest and scrambled off. Air rushed back into his lungs and he sat up, smiling. "Yeah, I guess that sounds fine. Less work for me."

Jenny grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm better than Amber when it comes to archery. You have no need to worry, Link!"

"She's right," Amber agreed, "she's better than I was. Would've been nice to have during that stupid battle with Bongo-Bongo. I seriously got lucky there!" She laughed.

Link shook his head and stood up, dragging Amber with him. "Come on girls, let's get what we need from the potion shop and then wait for Kyra." The elf walked into the shop, followed by the two girls, and purchased a fairy for each of them and a red potion for himself. Amber attached her fairy to her belt, while Jenny just held on to the bottle, inspecting the fairy with a great curiosity.

The trio then stepped outside and made their way back to the center of the village to wait for Kyra. It was only about twenty minutes before she showed up, yelling terms of endearment for Amber (which, needless to say, made her blush about thirty shades of red) when she saw the Gerudo outfit.

"Wow, Amber, just...Wow." Was all Kyra could finally say when she got close enough. She inspected Amber thoroughly, making wide circles around her and nodding her head silently. "Yes, yes... You look very Gerudo like, Amber! Well done. If only you had more of a tan...but, oh well. Now, who's this?" She asked, just noticing Jenny standing next to Amber.

Amber stifled a giggle and waved her hand at Jenny. "This is my best friend, Jenny. I was wondering if you could do us a _huge_ favor and get her a Gerudo outfit too?"

Kyra then started inspecting the brunette. "It might be a little tough for her to pull off... She's very skinny and has brown hair!" Jenny huffed at the remark and Kyra only shrugged.

The redhead sighed and unattached one side of her veil. "Please, Kyra? Jenny really needs to help me and Link, and you'd be doing a great thing for us." She paused for a second, then she flashed a smile. "For me?"

The Gerudo started blushing wildly. "Well...I suppose I could get one for her. I won't be back here until tomorrow morning, though, if I do get it--"

"Actually, Kyra," Amber interrupted, "we're going to be at Lake Hylia tonight. If you could just meet us and give it to us there, we would be really grateful."

Kyra contemplated the idea for a moment, then nodded. "That's perfect. Less traveling for me. Besides, I don't want to be gone for too long... I'm still the Gerudo in charge! I can't be gone too often or someone else might try to take my position."

Amber nodded, understanding. "That's perfect. And, if you don't mind, could you get her a knife too? Thank you so much, Kyra. We'll meet you in Lake Hylia tonight, then!"

* * *

**Sorry, no review shout-outs this time. I'm sick. TT**


End file.
